All Because of the Feelings
by GrangerGirl222
Summary: It's the Yule Ball. Draco is bored. He decides to have some fun with his favorite Mudblood, but what happens when he finds that the Weasel has already beat him to it? What happens when Draco runs after her, determined to have his fun? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is one of my first fanfics, so please be patient with me. This story takes place during/after the Yule Ball and from then on. I'll try to update when I can, but I get pretty busy reading all of ****_your_**** stories! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be extremely rich and happy**.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I can't believe I let Pansy talk me into going to the Yule Ball with her. I didn't even want to go period, and especially not with her. She's been getting too clingy for my liking. But yet here I am, being dragged off to a couple of hours of complete and utter insanity. I might be going for the chance to ditch Pansy for some heart-broken French girls, or for Blaise and his promise of sneaking in Firewhiskey, but I'd be lying to myself if that was the reason. There's a feeling in the pit of my stomach that keeps telling me to go, that urges me onward with more strength than Pansy with her pulling at my arm. Something remarkable is going to happen tonight, I can feel it in my veins.

I was sandwiched in between Pansy and Blaise as we walked from the dungeons to the Great Hall. I don't know what was worse, the irritation from Pansy's vain attempts at chit chat or the anticipation that came when a faint _click_ poked my eardrums from inside Blaise's enchanted pant pocket. Even though the feelings were completely different, they bugged me the same. Once inside the newly decorated room my senses were immediately smacked by the beauty and joy that seemed to seep from the very walls. Though my face, of course, remained emotionless and soon was filled with a practised look of disgust. I was about to make a snide comment when the champions and their dates came in to start the madness. In came Potter, Patil, the French girl, the French girl's date, Diggory, Chang, Krum, and...Granger?! What the hell was Granger doing at Krum's side? And what was she doing looking so...so...non-repulsive? My hands changed into fists and as she passed me a stray curl from her updo tingled my clenched jaw. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not jealous. I'm disgusted. Krum is worse than those redheaded blood-traitors that ever so ungracefully dot the castle with their presence. At least _they _don't go around infecting their blood for the pleasure of a good snog like Victor-_scum_-Krum. He was a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere. Taking a swig from the drink placed in my hands, courtesy of Blaise, I felt the mixed drinks pour down my throat. Punch and Firewhiskey did not taste well, but I needed more alcohol in my system if I was going to survive the night. Salazar help us...

The night was going semi-well, seeing as I finally drove Pansy away by snogging the nearest French girl until she left with a huff. But I knew I wouldn't be rid of her for good. The next time I see her she'll just act like nothing happened..._again..._ The bottles of Firewhiskey I've consumed plus my idiotic, drunken friends apparently wasn't enough excitement for me. I needed more. Anything at all to liven things up, so I went to search for Granger.

"I'm gonna go have some fun." I slurred with as much composure to my voice as possible, but my friends weren't listening. Blaise was too busy trying to seduce a hot Hufflepuff while Theo, Crabbe and Goyle snickered in the background. Idiots...her muscular boyfriend was coming back with their drinks, and he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but then again, what Hufflepuff was? I finally spotted the Mudblood talking to the Weasel, and things looked heated between them. If that git took away my fun I'm gonna- But a sob interrupted my thoughts as the bookworm ran off into the distance. _Shite. _I thundered after her in my drunken rage, but kept my distance. No one could see me chasing Gryffindor's Princess. No one. Her sobs masked my footsteps perfectly, and soon we were the only people in the corridors. I took the opportunity to get closer. I rounded a corner just in time to stop feet away from her petite frame and watch her enter a set of doors I've never seen before. I slipped in behind her, holding my breath when my mouth was inches away from her neck at one point. She was completely oblivious to me. I couldn't help the sloppy smirk that graced my drunken features as I blended into the shadows.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I cannot believe Ronald said that. _Fraternizing with the enemy my arse..._ _Just because he's not from here_... I trailed off, lost inside my sobs. I ran blindly through the castle, desperate to find somewhere private to cry where no one can find me. Only one thought penetrated my mind one million times a millisecond.

_Need place to hide. Need place to hide. Need place to hide._

I suddenly stopped when a door appeared to me that I swore wasn't there before. _Screw it._ It only took me a second to slip inside, leaving Logic and Reason behind in the process. I threw my enchanted clutch on the ground before collapsing on the sofa in the middle of the room to scream out my sorrows, silently hoping that no one could hear me. I only stopped sob-screaming when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my chest and shoulders area from behind, instantly shushing me, and he didn't even have to touch my mouth. My hand reached for my wand impulsively, but all I groped was air. My wand was on the ground. In my bag. Several feet away from me. I'm screwed.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Her heavy breathing turned from sad-rage into fear-rage as _his _breath painted her skin with goosebumps. It was silent-save their irregular breathing patterns-and it freaked Hermione out. What the hell is going on? His husky voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Accio Granger's wand." She watched in horror as her wand flew out of her bag and into a pale hand inches from her face. Hermione's body forcibly went rigid with the body-bind curse as footsteps sounded behind her. What in _Merlin's name_ was he doing? When she was released from the curse she instantly shot out of her seat and wiped at the tears that never stopped flowing before a pair of arms pulled her back down into the plush mess of a sofa. Honey-almond came face to face with mercury-grey. Gryffindor's Princess gasped through her tears. '_Of all people, Malfoy?'_ She thought. His stare was hard and full of hatred, with a dash of crazy, thanks to his bloodshot eyes. She inhaled his breath and coughed at the horrid smell. He reeked of alcohol. '_Just friggin great. I'm wandless, and trapped in a room with a drunken Draco Malfoy. He's scary as it is sober,' _she thought, slowly starting to panic.

Draco didn't know what possessed him to confront Granger like this, hell, he didn't even remember walking towards her, but here she was, wide-eyed and in his arms. '_Bloody hell, in _my _arms, a _Mudblood_!'_ he roughly pushed her away, but immediately regretted it. She gave him a glare before turning her back and sobbing with her head in her hands. After three heartbeats he scooted to her, snaking his arms back around her shaking figure. He had finally given in. He would blame the Firewhiskey later.

She didn't notice when those arms were around her again. She didn't notice when those arms swiftly picked her up and onto his lap. But she _did _notice when he buried his face into her neck, and she _did _notice when the arms around her waist started to draw invisible pictures on her abdomen. She also noticed the confusion and uncertainty in her head after she felt the butterflies go wild in her stomach, as if he were drawing them there himself. She was the first to break the silence with her tear-stained voice. At least she'd stopped crying.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I dunno...but I wanted t' have some fun with you...until the Weasel got there first...so I guess...I wanna have fun...Blaise is boring..." He rambled on into her neck, squeezing her closer when he mentioned 'Weasel'.

"Malfoy look at me." She pulled his face up to meet hers, "What do you mean, 'have some fun with me'?"

"I like it when we fight. The fire in your eyes fuels me..." He looked into her eyes, every emotion visible on his face.

"Fire? What do you mean, you like to fight with me for my reactions?"

"Mmmhhhmm..." He moaned, his chin resting on her shoulder. She tried to wriggle away, but he growled low. Hermione's eyes widened as he laid back, pulling her down with him. She felt too close and wished for more space. The couch slowly turned into a bed, she wasn't hanging off the edge anymore, but he still held her too close. Given the circumstances neither of them noticed the strange magic that complied to their every need thought or spoken. He flipped her around so he could see her face again. He pulled her even closer than before and put their foreheads together, breathing in deep. She continued with their conversation.

"Why are you holding me so close?"

"You smell nice..." He moved his nose to her neck and took a long whiff. He moaned in pleasure against her skin. She shivered violently.

"Why do you think-"

"You must be uncomfortable in that," he interrupted her, "I wish I had some different clothes for you..." A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt appeared behind him. He sat up and dragged her back onto his lap. He started to take off her jewelry and set it on a nightstand that appeared at his request.

"Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco."

"Draco, what are you doing?" He had started to take off her dress. She made a vain attempt to stop him, but he was physically superior.

"Helping you get comfortable..." he slurred. With a final tug all Hermione had on were her undergarments. She started to blush furiously. He seemed unphased, but stared at her for a long moment.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"Draco, give me the clothes."

"Oh. Right." He slowly helped her into the outfit before pulling her back down onto the mattress in their last position, despite her objections.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." He growled when she said 'hate'.

"I don't hate you. I should but I can't. You excite me." Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. They just sat there, staring at each other, until Draco snapped.

"I waited long enough," he growled before pounding his lips roughly on hers. He rolled on top of her, and took the advantage of her gaping mouth to slip his tongue in. She whimpered and pounded on his chest but he ignored her. _I need a sobering potion_. She suddenly thought. A vial appeared in her hand. Now how to get him to drink it... She rolled on top of Draco, causing him to let out a throaty chuckle. She pulled off the cork with her teeth and force fed him the contents. He swallowed without thinking, but quickly threw Hermione back underneath himself. She watched as his features took on confusion, then repulsion, then lust, then anger before his face turned into his indifferent mask once again. Hermione sighed with relief.

"Can you get off me now that you're sober, Malfoy?" He brought his face down on hers, their lips only centimeters from touching. Hermione shivered at the change of events.

"Whoever said I was done with you, _love_?" He smirked wickedly. _I think I like him better drunk.._ She thought to herself sadly. He pressed their lips together, with even more force than before, if possible. After a couple of ticks of the clock her mouth was free-for now.

"Malfoy! This is your last chance to get off of me and I won't speak a word to anyone, but if you continue I'll be forced to tell-"

"Tell who? Potty and Weasel? It doesn't matter who you tell, Mudblood. No one is ever going to believe that I, pureblood Draco Malfoy, would stoop as low as snogging someone as filthy as you." He was straddling her hips with his, their faces, as always, were too close.

"Then why are you now?"

"Because, Granger, you need to learn who your superiors are. I am better than you, which is why I belong on top, and you on the bottom," he growled before snogging her senseless. When he sat up for air Hermione took the opportunity to prop herself up on her elbows and slap him with all of her anger. Anger at Ron, anger at the Triwizard Tournament, and mostly anger at _him._ Everything was silent except for Hermione's deep and ragged breathing. He slowly turned his head to her, exposing a dangerous scowl on his face. Fear was laced in her wide eyes. He soundlessly bent down to her level, placing one hand under her shirt to feel the skin of her stomach, and the other on the pillow beside her face.

"Last time you did that I couldn't react, with your bodyguards surrounding you constantly, but now," he paused to look around the room, "They. Aren't. Here." This kiss was much like the others, but not at all at the same time. It was rough, handsy and clumsy, like before, but it was also passionate, and it made Hermione want to release a hearty moan. She didn't, of course, but she did kiss him back. She couldn't help herself, he was like the drink that brought him here. Forbidden. Evil. Harmful. It made her head fuzzy, and she couldn't think properly. Oh, and the blissful butterflies pounding inside of her that were desperate to be set free. Maybe that was an effect of Firewhiskey, too, but she'd never had any. Draco was startled that she responded to one of his kisses. He slowed down so that their lips could move in rhythm, more to her pace, so she could give him her timid kisses in exchange for his rough lustful ones. When they stopped for air she peeked out of her eyelashes to see that dreadful smirk looming over her. She frowned at him.

"Now can I leave?"

"Am I not enough fun for you? Or did I just imagine you kissing me back?" She started to blush at his teasing words.

"It's getting late, Lavender and Pa-"

"Just tell them you fell asleep in an empty classroom after crying your eyes out. You were quite upset when we entered this...room." he told her while fingering one of her curls.

"I can't just lie to them!"

"Why not?" There was silence as he smirked at her, clearly thinking he had won.

"I can't stay here tonight. I need to get back. I didn't want to be here with you in the first place, Malfoy, so if you would be so kind as to get off me-"

"No." She stared at him in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"No. I find your aroma quite...alluring, and I'm too tired to go back to my common room and give Blaise an excuse to why I was up at..." he looked at his watch, "3:42 in the morning."

"Three forty-two! Harry is going to _kill_ me! I was supposed to meet him ages ago in the common room-" Draco cut her off, but this time with his lips. He was surprisingly gentle, and Hermione gasped. After ten minutes of slow and gentle kisses she came to her senses and roughly pushed him away, only managing to get him to sit up.

"I'm trying to be nice, Granger!" he bellowed in anger.

"Why? What could you possibly gain out of this? I'm tired of your games! I'm tired of wondering what the hell you're doing to me! I'm tired of the feelings I get when you're too close, and it confuses me! It all started tonight and I just want to forget it!" she countered with equal rage in her voice, until she realized that she just admitted to having feelings for him. She blushed, and pushed him off. He was just as confused as she was, so he let her go. He stood up and walked behind her, unsure about what to do as she grabbed her wand and stuffed her dress into her enchanted bag. He smirked when he remembered how it ended up on the floor. She pushed past him and ran out the door, too embarrassed to say goodbye. But one last comment followed her out the door.

"We're not done here, Granger. I'll find a way to-" Find a way to what, she'll never know. The door didn't want her to hear the rest of his sentence.

After creeping into the common room she thought she was alone, but then the light flicked on and an outraged Harry, Ron and Ginny stood up and ran to her. Ginny's and Harry's anger dissolved, though when they noticed the tears Hermione didn't know she was shedding. Ron, on the other hand, was fuming.

"Where were you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened, 'Mione?" All the questions came at once and Hermione didn't know what to say. May as well blame it all on Ron.

"I-I ran into an empty cl-classroom after R-Ron and I fought. I was crying. N-no one hurt me," she mumbled into Harry's shoulder, who had wrapped his arms around his friend. Harry and Ginny simultaneously whipped around to look at Ron, who took a step back now that their anger was directed to him.

"Ronald B. Weasly!" Ginny scolded, "You told us she was off with Malfoy!"

"He ran after her, how was I supposed to-"

"Very typical of you to jump to conclusions."

"Why should we even believe you now that you lied to us?" Harry cut in, taking a step towards Ron. Once his arms were safely a great distance away, Hermione ran up to her bed and collapsed inside, leaving all the drama for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all the POV changes, I thought it was necessary in order to get all the appropriate feelings in. Please review, it encourages me to post quicker! Until next time, -GG222**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh. My. Godric. You all are so awesome! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! My email was covered in fanfic notifications, and that made me ****_very_**** happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione woke up very confused. She wanted to scream at Ron for being right for once about her and Malfoy. She wanted to hug the lights out of Harry and Ginny for not believing him. She wanted to slap Draco Malfoy. Again. But she also wanted to feel his lips on hers. This thought repulsed her and made her blush at the same time. She didn't know what to do with herself. Hermione gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were shot from crying, and dried tears freckled her face. But that wasn't why she gasped. Love-bites covered her neck, and she quickly covered them, along with her eyes, in a glamour charm before anyone could see. _Oh Godric, what if they saw them last night? _she thought frantically, _And what if they realize I didn't came back in my dress robes? Merlin... _Hermione decided to get to breakfast and eat before anyone else, so after doing her morning routine and walking down the nearly deserted halls, she didn't expect a hand to pull her inside a broom closet. She gasped and whipped out her wand, searching for her intruder. She shoved her wand tip into what she assumed was her captors chest, only to receive one in her gut.

"_Lumos_," she whispered as the small space filled with light. Somehow she wasn't surprised when a pair of grey eyes topped with platinum blonde hair smirked at her.

"Morning Granger," he drawled casually.

"What's the meaning of this, Malfoy? I'd like to get to breakfast." He raised a slim eyebrow at her curtness.

"Can't two lovers talk in private?" He moved his head closer to hers, despite the wand tip digging into his chest. Hermione moved it to the bottom of his chin. A low growl escaped his throat.

"This doesn't exactly make it easy to snog you, Granger."

"Who said I wanted to snog you?"

"'_I'm tired of the feelings I get when you're too close, and it confuses me!'_ Sound familiar? What are you feeling now?" Hermione wanted to do nothing but wipe that smug look off his face, but she found herself slacking in embarrassment at his words. He pulled her wand away from his chin, and she held it loosely at her side.

"What are you feeling now?" he repeated again, their faces inches away. He didn't let her answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, pressed her against the wall, and put his lips on hers. They kissed slowly, and Hermione was blissfully ignorant to everything but him. She stopped abruptly when her stomach screamed for attention.

"I should go..." He scowled at her. She looked at him.

"Fine. But were not done here." _Are we ever? _she thought.

"I'm still not sure if I like what we're doing here," Hermione muttered before running out of the closet and blending in with the traffic headed to the Great Hall. So much for eating early. When she sat down to eat most of her friends were finishing or finished. Even Ron looked like he was slowing down the flow of food into his mouth. Hermione sighed before setting food on her plate, knowing that her friends won't leave until she's done. Hermione tried to eat as fast as she could, without looking like, well, Ron. She was done and about to leave when Ron broke the barrier between them and spoke.

"Does it seem fishy to you that both Hermione and Malfoy were late this morning, or am I jumping to conclusions again?" Ron asked with, for once, an empty mouth. Ginny and Harry eyed her warily. Hermione decided it was better to just leave, so she did.

"See! That should be proof enough!" she heard Ron say to Harry before Ginny smacked him and said, "She's still not talking to you, Ronald! It's obvious she didn't respond because she's ignoring your pathetic attempts to blame her for something as stupid as-"

"Look, now _he's _getting up! They're probably going to meet up somewhere to snog-" Ron's whisper-shouting stopped when Hermione left the Great Hall and ran to the library. She just had to get there before Malfoy isolated her in another abandoned area with him. She was successful, but on the way back, not so much. On her way to her first class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, she was pulled into the trees, by, big surprise, Draco Malfoy. Before she could even scold him, though, he had her pinned against a tree and was snogging her senseless. Two untucked uniformes, and a whole lot of smirking, moaning, smacking, licking, gasping, and nibbling later, Hermione straightened herself before sneaking into the group of students waiting for Hagrid to show up to start class. No more than thirty seconds had passed before Harry and Ron showed up, and two minutes later Draco and his band of Slytherins appeared. That was everybody, except Hagrid. With fifteen seconds to spare, Hagrid went to the front of the class carrying a very large and shaking crate. _Great..._Hermione thought as Hagrid started to teach about blast-end scewrts and their sleeping patterns. But she wasn't paying attention; she was on edge because of the pair of eyes she felt on the back of her head, coming from the Slytherin side of the area.

* * *

Hermione had brilliantly managed to avoid the subject of Ron and Malfoy for five days, but now with Ginny painting her toes and the question hanging in the air, she didn't know what to do. Ginny has been obsessed with painting nails ever since she caught Hermione doing it the Muggle way in 2nd year. Now Ginny was slowly, and deliberately, painting Hermione's toes with a clear gloss, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Hermione."

"Hm?"

"I said, 'Are you really going off with Malfoy, or is my git of a brother lying again?'."

"No."

"Hmm...So he didn't chase after you?"

"He tried to," _Merlin, what's wrong with you? Why didn't you just say Ron was lying? _Hermione chastised herself before continuing hastily, "but I hid in a broom closet until he passed by. I cried there then went back to the common room where you, Harry and Ron were waiting."

"Mhhhmm...And you didn't do anything else?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nada."

"Hmmm...very interesting. The night, well, next morning, of the Yule Ball you said you were in an abandoned classroom, and now you were in a broom closet. You did nothing after you hid in the said 'broom closet' except cry, yet you came back wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, obviously not yours..." Ginny trailed off with a smug look on her face.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth," Hermione grumbled before casting a _Muffliato_ charm over themselves and telling Ginny everything.

"...but please don't tell anyone, I don't even know if it's going to continue, I mean, we haven't seen each other _privately_ since the incident in the trees. I don't know how I feel about that... Merlin, if anyone found out, I'd...I'd..."

"I know," Ginny smiled, "I won't tell a soul, as long as you promise to keep me updated."

"I promise," Hermione said, and she did. It felt good to share her secret with someone. Ginny squealed.

"This is so-oh-oh romantic! Your so lucky...I wish _I _had a secret lover. It's just like in the romance novels mum reads, except for teenagers! You have to write a book when you get older, and if you don't, then I will. Oh don't give me that look, I'll disguise everyone's names, I'm not _that_ thick, you know." Ginny rolled her eyes at her bushy haired friend before giving her a hug and parting ways. Hermione felt good for the rest of the night.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Hermione Granger is changing me. I don't like it, I _shouldn't_ like it. Ever since that night when I got too drunk to think past, '_I want Granger.'_ I've been getting these, _feelings _for her. Sure I've had them ever since she punched me in our 3rd year, but I've always registered those feelings as hate. Maybe I hate her too much. Yes, that's it. I hate Granger so much that my hate seeped into my other feelings regarding _her_.

"_Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me," _her sweet voice from that night filled my mind.

"_I don't hate you. I should but I can't. You excite me."_ My own words vibrated inside of my skull. That didn't mean anything. I was drunk. _People tend to spill the truth when they're drunk..._ A voice inside of my head mocked me. Great... Now I'm turning crazier than Loony Lovegood. Soon I'll be prancing through Hogsmeade, holding hands with Granger and hugging Hufflepuffs. Oh sweet Salazar, no! I need to fix this. I was sitting in my chair in the common room, plotting how and what I exactly intended to do to Granger. I still haven't decided if it was going to be positive or negative. Blaise interrupted my thoughts.

"What's been going on with you, Draco?"

"What do you mean?" I asked half-heartedly. My mind was in other places at the moment.

"Ever since the Yule Ball you've been happy one day, then angry, then happy, then irritated, then depressed-"

"I have not been depressed."

"Sure. Anyway, I've got to ask. Are you bipolar?" I glared at him in response.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"No, Zabini, mind your own bloody business." He looked at me in thought before his eyes grew wide.

"It's a girl, isn't it? What else could it be?"

"Don't be ridiculous-" I tried in vain to deny it, but Blaise had me. He can always tell when I'm lying. It creeps me out.

"So, who'd you lay?" He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged me with his elbow.

"Who said I laid anyone?"

"Hmmm...So you didn't get lucky, which would explain why you've been angry...but, you still haven't told me who she is." I refused to look at Blaise anymore. This conversation is pointless and will only lead to embarrassment. After a long silence Blaise continued.

"She's not a Slytherin; you would've told me by now." He waited for a response. Nothing came.

"You wouldn't be ashamed of doing...whatever it is you were doing...with a Ravenclaw, unless she's a half-blood or lower..." He looked at me and said the final damning words.

"You wouldn't even touch a Hufflepuff, so which Gryffindor babe are you swooning over?" He asked the question more to himself than to me. Thank Salazar we were the only ones in the room.

"Can't be the Weaselette...Patil? No...Brown?" They both shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry for that image, mate," Blaise said sheepishly. I looked at my best mate's determined face and I knew I was going to lose. He was going to find out, Merlin knew how, but he was going to. It was better I swore him to secrecy now than later. I let out a long breath before casting silencing charms around the doors, just in case.

"You cannot tell this information to another soul." Blaise nodded briskly, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"I was drunk. I was bored. Mudblood Granger seemed like something fun to do-don't give me that look I mean to insult her-so I went to search for her. The Weasel beat me to it, so I ran after her..." I told him about what we did and the clever remarks I made, but I will never tell him about my drunken slurs. That is something I hope stays between Granger and I.

"Have you snogged after that?" Blaise asked in an almost joking voice.

"Yes. A couple of times," I mumbled.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't date a Muggle-born, secret or not. It's too risky."

"I know...I don't know what I'm going to do...She excites me." I looked up to see Blaise smirking and wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Not in that way!"

"Says the guy who had an intense snogging session with her..." Blaise's smirk grew.

"It's...complicated."

"Well. Whatever you do, just keep me updated. I like our little chats, _they excite me_."

"Sod off, Zabini. I swear to Salazar's grave you gossip like a 2nd year Hufflepuff." We scowled at each other for ten seconds, then we lost it, laughing the rest of the night and occasionally adding new dumb, pointless jokes to spice things up.

* * *

I can't help but to stare at Granger in the Great Hall. I've been sitting in the same spot ever since I got to Hogwarts, but I never noticed that I see her whenever I glance up. Sometimes it's intentional, sometimes it's not. I always look away before anyone notices, though. I'm not thick. The odd thing is, I usually meet the eyes of the Weaselette, who gives me a knowing look. If Granger so much as told her we spoke to each other alone I'll hex her around Hogwarts and back. Guess I have to go find out. After breakfast I waited until she left, but Potty was at her side. At lunch I waited; the Weasel. But at dinner, she was all alone. I waited a couple of minutes after she left before slipping out the door. Blaise gave me a smirk when I glanced his way. I was going to have to explain later...If there will be anything to explain.

Once the corridors were finally empty, I was about to grab her from behind, but she ducked into an old classroom. She was completely oblivious to praises I sent to Salazar for this too easy opportunity. My usual smirk in place, I barged into the room, only to have half a dozen girls, thank Merlin no Slytherins, to stare back at me. We awkwardly stared at each other for a long time, until all the girls erupted into giggles, except Hermione, who had a smug smirk on her face.

"What are you all looking at? I was just trying to find a quiet place to study," I snarled at them, making everything silent once again.

"With no books?" Hermione asked, causing the girls to giggle again.

"I was just going to practise some spells..." I grumbled, debating whether or not the colorful words at the tip of my tongue should see the air. I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me. Too bad it wasn't Granger's.

"You can study with us, Draco," cooed a Ravenclaw. A chorus of nods and acceptance followed her remark. I looked at Granger to find her rolling her eyes. This made me very mad for an unknown reason.

"Like I'd want to spend any more time necessary with that Mudblood," I spat in Granger's direction before running into the Weaselette while trying to escape. She scowled at me, and I scowled back.

"Watch where you're going, blood-traitor." That didn't go as I expected at all.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! If you want you can check out my other story, ****_The Unexpected Meeting_****. I'd really appreciate it. That's all for now,**

**-GG222**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love all the positive feedback! I suck at these a/n thingies, so...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related or to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV:

After Malfoy barged in on my study group, we didn't get anything done. Granted all the other girls gossip and giggle more that read in the first place, but still. This time I could blame Malfoy. It had thoroughly surprised me when he came into the classroom in less than thirty seconds after myself. Had he been following me? Creeper alert...Ginny kept looking at me after the Malfoy incident, desperate to talk alone so she could voice her own suspicions. So, when she cast the silencing charms to the classroom door when we were the only two left, I didn't oblige.

"Under normal circumstances I would be ranting on about how absurd and idiotic of a git Malfoy is, but considering my...newfound information...I can't help but wonder what he would've done if you were alone." She smirked at me and did a ridiculous dance with her eyebrows. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ginny, I'm sure he sought me out in order to have an intellectual conversation." My face was completely serious, and she just looked at me with an, _You have _got _to be kidding me _expression plastered on her face. In a flash Ginny was on the ground, clutching her sides, and laughing at me. I frowned at her. What's so funny? I heard the doorknob jiggle and looked up in time to hear _Alohomora_ before Malfoy stepped into the classroom. Ginny had stopped rolling on the ground at the presence of the new visitor, and she looked hilariously uncomfortable. Malfoy smirked at her.

"Mind leaving the room, I could do without the presence of a ginger blood-traitor for a day. I need to talk to the Mudblood," he spat. Ginny slowly, and very gracefully, if I might add, rose from the ground and narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. Crossing her arms over her chest, she copied his smirk.

"Going to have an _intellectual conversation _with Hermione? Go for it." She winked at him before shutting the door as she left. Malfoy turned to the door, magically locked it, and added some silencing charms of his own before turning to me. Was it wrong to feel afraid, nervous, and excited at the same time? In a couple of long strides he was in my face, and _Merlin_ he looked angry. This was going to end _wonderfully_. I kept eye contact and forced myself to not back down. I will show no weakness. His angry breath pelted my face as he spoke.

"You told the Weaselette about what we've been doing? For the brightest witch of our age, you have no bloody common sense."

"She is very persuasive, she can get all the information she needs just by-"

"I don't bloody care! If she tells anyone-"

"She won't. Ginny promised-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm talking," he growled. He was very close now, even closer than before. Our foreheads were brushing against each other, and I was afraid that if one of us spoke, we would kiss accidently. My body decided to shiver at that very moment, and even though I held in most of it, my body still shook. Our lips met for a split second. Crap. The fire in his eyes increased. He chuckled at me.

"Nervous, cold, or attraction, Granger?" he whispered with the same fire to his words. His lips tingled mine during that sentence. I gasped. They were basically resting on mine, gaps of air in between the only thing separating the full skin-on-skin action. I won't back down.

"It's a bit chilly..." I mumbled stupidly. He laughed throatily at me.

"'Course it is, Granger," he breathed before pressing himself to me as close as possible. I staggered back and slipped on a book, a loud _thud_ confirmed my fall as I lay on the stone floor, trying to moan away the pain. Instead of helping me up, Malfoy lowered himself on me so his hips were straddling mine. He placed one hand underneath my back, inside my shirt, and the other next to my face where his fingers played with my curls. I closed my eyes and whimpered at the pain in my tailbone, only to find a pair of grey orbs when I opened them. My breath hitched in my throat. I didn't even hear him get closer, bloody sly Slytherins...

"Don't stop moaning on my account," he whispered against my lips. He was snogging me senseless, applying pressure to my hips with his more and more as I moaned each time. And the horrid thing was, I didn't know if it was from pain or from pleasure. He moved his lips to my ear and chuckled.

"Like that, do you?" He rolled his hips over mine. I could feel a bulge against my body, and I knew it wasn't his wand. This is going too far, I wanted to stop, but the moans kept coming. It was when he started to trace my bra with his fingers from inside my shirt that I gasped, "Stop, Draco, stop now." Why I gasped out his first name instead of last, I don't know, but it caused him to do anything but stop. He sped up his grinding and started to snog me again.

"Malfoy!" I said sternly when we stopped for air. He raised an eyebrow at my expression.

"Granger!" he copied my tone.

"Get off me." He licked his lips.

"No. I'm enjoying this too much." He rolled his hips on mine as if to prove his point. I groaned at his stubbornness. I feel some deja vu from the Yule Ball coming on.

"Malfoy, this is absolutely-" I was going to say unacceptable, but he apparently felt the urge to sample words for me.

"Blissful, amazing, mind-blowing? I know. I get that alot." He trailed kisses down my neck, starting at the corner of my mouth.

"You arrogant prick." He smirked against my neck but didn't reply as he continued to climb down my body as he kissed me. I sucked in a breath when his hands found the buttons on my shirt. I grabbed the buttons he was about to undo and tried to wiggle out from underneath him, which only resulted in a low moan that left his lips. He pressed his hips down harder onto me and I froze, realizing that I was grinding against him.

"Don't stop," he growled, his breath hitting my hairline.

"I don't take orders from you," I spat at him with narrowed slits. His eyes shot open and I could see mercury grey fire.

"You'll do whatever the hell I tell you to do, Mudblood." His voice was clouded with lust and anger. His head came down like he was going to kiss me, so I turned my face to the side. Malfoy's anger increased when his lips crashed down onto my cheek.

"No," I repeated his earlier statement.

"You know you like it." His husky voice filled my ears as he grinded his hips over my lower body.

"How can you stand being this close to a Mudblood?" I challenged. He stopped mid-grind and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"The scary thing is, Granger, I don't know," Moaning-or was it roaring?- low he removed both of our shirts and crushed his lips onto mine in a matter of seconds. My wand was sitting on my outer robes a few feet away from reach, by estimation, so I devised a plan quickly. I started grinding back and he moaned into my mouth. I let out a moan in return before rolling on top of him, it was in reach, I just had to bend for it-but Malfoy made everything easier for me by rolling back on top. He rested his forehead on mine before smirking.

"Granger, I thought I already told you, I belong on top-" He stopped when the tip of my wand was rammed up the bottom of his chin.

"Put your hands on your head, and stand up. Slowly." Taking his time, he dragged himself down my body before standing with an odd scowl-smirk on his face. I kept eye contact with him as I picked up my shirt before standing, and using my non-wand hand I put it on, exchanging the wand between my hands in order to get the sleeves through. I buttoned it up with one hand, and the other had my wand pressed against his throat. It took longer than I thought to button my shirt with only the one, and it was very uncomfortable with Malfoy staring at my exposed cleavage the whole time. The worst part was the smug look on his face.

"You liked that, admit it," he breathed out throatily.

"You're hardly in the place to be giving orders. Where's your wand?" He smirked.

"You'll have to search me for it. May I suggest using your mouth? That would make things fun." I scowled and started to pat him down. I didn't bother with his chest, considering it was bare. Ignoring the tent in his pants, I only did his legs, and checked his pockets.

"Well if it's not on you..." I trailed off, trying to look for it in the room while keeping an eye on Malfoy.

"But it is on me." He wiggled his eyebrows and slightly shook his hips. I let my appalled shock fill my face as he chuckled at me. His expression suddenly turned sober.

"Are you going to check, or not?" He stared into my eyes. His eyes were clouded with lust. I was the first to look away, and I heard him snicker.

"Glad to know I can still intimidate you, even though you're the one with the wand," his husky voice smirked at me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked up to him, his smirk growing with every step, and slapped him. He seemed to be expecting this and grabbed my left wrist. He swiftly pulled my wand from my grasp. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and pulled his wand from a pile of his discarded clothes. He placed the two on top of the tallest bookshelf in the room, one that he knew I couldn't reach. Gently placing me down onto the rug in the middle of the room instead of the stone like before, he straddled my hips and tapped his finger against his chin in mock thought.

"Hmmm...now where were we? Ah, yes." Slowly grinding against me he traced lines on my face and waited for me to moan. I wasn't going to give in that easy. After five minutes I bit my bottom lip and tried to choke down the feeling in my throat. At my sign of weakness he started going faster, and faster, and faster.

"Godric Malfoy, s-stop!" I moaned at first, but gasped when his hands went to go under my shirt.

"Again. Moan again," he growled, the friction between us started to burn. I opened my mouth to tell him no, but a huge moan left instead. Malfoy smirked at me when a long low grumble left my lips.

"That's it, Granger. Stop fighting it," He murmured onto my neck. He rolled off me to get in nothing but his boxers then rolled back ontop. He hooked his fingers in my panties and gave it a tug. I stopped him from pulling them down, but he got my skirt and tights. He ran his hands up and down my legs, getting dangerously close to the inside of my thighs. He worked his way there, and I stiffened when his fingertip brushed aside my panties and found my entrance.

"Stop," I whispered. He looked up into my eyes and sunk his finger an inch inside me. I squirmed.

"Stop," I said louder. He sunk farther. I ripped his hand away and screamed, "I said stop! I'm not comfortable with that!" He stared at my frightened expression, sucked on the finger that was inside me, and nodded.

"That's disgusting," I commented. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'd love to appal you." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked. I didn't get it. He rolled his eyes at my confused expression and mumbled something about virgins before making an 'o' with his index finger and thumb. He slipped his tongue in and out slow then fast. My eyes went wide.

"That's so-"

"Yummmmmy," He moaned, smirking at my face before becoming serious again. He trailed his hands on my legs, and I knew what was coming.

"I'd love to show you..." He rested his head on my stomach and looked at me hopefully.

"No. I didn't even want to snog, what makes you think-"

"Another time, then, love." He trailed kisses up to my mouth, and snogged me senseless before standing up to dress. I blinked twice. Once I knew it wasn't a trick I got dressed, too.

"Meet me again." It wasn't a question, but I treated it as one.

"No. After that bull-"

"I wasn't asking, I was telling." He snaked his arms around my waist and put his chin on top of my head.

"Meet me after dinner tomorrow, you pick the place, I'll follow. You pick somewhere stupid, I'll take you somewhere else. And if you refuse, I'll just drag you off somewhere. If I have to do that then I won't take your happiness much into consideration, if you know what I mean." He pulled back to wink at me and clutch my bum before grabbing our wands from the bookshelf. He gave me mine, along with a slow and passionate kiss that left me hungry for more, then left. He just left me standing there, confused and covered in love-bites. What the hell is going on, and why didn't I hex him when I got the chance?

* * *

Draco's POV:

I was angry. Angry at myself for losing my mind to that Mudblood. Again. Angry at the Weaselette for knowing about it, thus making me feel in debt to her. Angry at that Mudblood for letting me kiss her, and for kissing me back. Also angry at her because she pulled her wand on me, and even more angry because she wouldn't let me finish what I started. There was nothing I wanted more than to take her then. Maybe if I screwed her I wouldn't feel the need. But maybe if I did I would only want her more. It's a fifty fifty chance. Worth a shot. Going to classes and sitting through the meals is going to be torture. _Just give me the night, Salazar, and I won't tarnish my name._ I frowned to myself when a thought occurred, _What if she isn't willing and I can't seduce her? _I'd just have to wait until she's older, when the hormones are getting out of control. But I can't do that. I'd go crazier than Lovegood and Professor Trelawney combined. Why isn't she letting me in?

"Whatcha thinking about? Is it the Mudblood?" Blaise asked after he checked to make sure no one could hear them.

"Yes. I need your advise. How do I get under her robes?" I looked up to my smirking friend.

"You've come to the right man."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize, I don't know if you caught my mistake, but it's Blaise ****_Zabini_**** not Blaise ****_Zambini_****. It makes me feel like a bloody fool. Anyway, hope you liked the new chapter, review, favorite and follow! Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMIGODRIC! As of today, I have 31 followers and over 1,000 visitors! Pretty good for one of my first stories, if I do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with or related to Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco's POV:

Blaise Zabini is going to end up humiliating me, or surprising me. I don't like having to get help from someone who's just as arrogant as me, but Granger has left me no choice. I have to bring the big guns out. He gave me all this useless philosophers mumbo jumbo bullcrap last night about how to woo someone that doesn't want to be wooed, but I wasn't listening at all. I'm just going to do whatever the heck he tells me to do when he says to. It makes me feel like some sort of puppet, but again, Granger has left me no choice.

"Yeah, absolutely," I replied to whatever Pansy had said as she ranted on about how stupid some Hufflepuff was for doing _Merlin_ knows what. I was staring at Granger, and she seemed really nervous. I know she could feel my eyes on her; she was squirming under my gaze. The Weaselette noticed her discomfort and gave me a glare. I rose my eyebrow in return. Had Granger told her what happened...? I've been trying not to smirk to seem less like my 'arrogant prejudiced filled self' as Blaise had put it, but I couldn't help it. Old habits are hard to break. I rested my face in my hands in an attempt to hide it, but it was still there, and I wasn't going to lose this staring contest. I looked away a moment after she did to talk to Blaise, who had been poking me under the table in order to get my attention.

"What?"

"I thought I'd break you out of your trance before you started to drool." My eyes narrowed.

"Okay, I just wanted to remind you that you can't push it with G-" I stomped on his foot before he could finish.

"Are you insane? Talk about it later," I said in a calm voice with a hard expression. Two seconds ticked by.

"It's later. Outside." I rolled my eyes before following Blaise into an empty corridor. Everyone was at breakfast, so we shouldn't be interrupted.

"You can't push it with Granger. Remember? You have to take it slow."

"Take it slow? I'm no sodding romantic Hufflepuff, Blaise."

"Yeah, but Granger isn't going to want to see you, as long as you're tossing her around like you are."

"Fine, snogging's fine, I guess,"

"No. You can't do that. See, if you-"

"What? Then how am I supposed to seduce her?"

"You're not. Did you see how jumpy she was, and you didn't even take off all her clothes-"

"I could've-"

"But you didn't. Good thing too, she would've been a mess-"

"She would've been full of bliss-"

"Stop interrupting me and let me finish. Look, if you don't do anything tonight, no name calling, no trying 'to seduce her', then she won't be as scared of you any more. This way when you leave she'll be confused, and if we're lucky, she'll want to kiss you next time. You have to let her kiss you. It makes her feel like she made the decision to be with you." I thought about that for a moment.

"Who said she was afraid of me?"

"She pulled out her wand, yelled at you, and she won't look you in the eye."

"Pshhhh, details." I waved my hand in the air to dismiss that part of the conversation.

"So are you gonna play nice?"

"Yeah, but if this doesn't bloody work, Blaise, then I'm trying my way."

"Give it to the end of the school year. She'll be head over heals for you."

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't want her to love me, I just want-"

"To get in her robes, yeah yeah, but Granger's the type of girl that has to trust you, then befriend you, then love you, then trust you with her love, then trust you with herself-"

"I get it, she's complicated."

"Splendid. Now be a good boy and go back into the Great Hall, and for the sake of Salazar, try to smile." I scowled at him before slipping back into my seat at the Slytherin table. I looked up and caught Granger's eye as she was laughing at something someone said. I smiled like Blaise said, and Merlin it felt wrong. She looked away quite quickly, and I turned to see Zabini hiding a snicker behind his hand. I frowned at him.

"We'll have to work on that...For now you should stick to smirking." I scowled and socked him underneath the table.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

After telling Ginny everything about last night, she was ready to hex his balls off. She would've told Ron and Harry if I didn't remind her she'd be breaking a promise. I did manage to calm her down, but when I did she bombarded me with questions about how it felt and if I liked it. I turned very red and could only say, "Ginny!" for a while until she realized I was _way_ out of my comfort zone. We sat in silence for a while, but when I told her I was meeting him again and why, she went bonkers. I had to stop her from running out the door and breaking into the Slytherin common rooms to beat up Malfoy, _without_ magic, seeing as I had her wand from the first time she tried to break loose.

Anyway, now I'm in the Great Hall, staring at my plate of bacon, eggs, and toast to avoid Malfoy's gaze. His eyes were on me, I could _feel_ it. I nibbled on the food so Harry wouldn't wonder why I wasn't eating; Ron wouldn't have asked. It's a waste to try to talk to him while there's anything edible in the way. I looked up to see Ginny glaring at something in the distance. I didn't have to ask to know it was Malfoy. I had to hand it to Ginny for the amount of self control she was showing right now. I felt his eyes leave me and I visibly relaxed.

"He left," Ginny confirmed my suspicions. I let out a breath before sitting up straighter and started to socialize with Neville, who was on my other side. Neville was good to talk to about certain things, like plants, his toad, and his Gran. He was quite good at Herbology, so we talked about that, which was more of him telling stories and I listening and nodding. At the end of a particularly funny tale, I laughed whole-heartedly and threw my head back for a second. When I looked up I saw grey eyes, and then Malfoy smiled at me. It looked odd, very odd. I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. My breath hitched in my throat and I looked down at my hands, but in the corner of my eye I could see him frown and his friend...Zabini? Yeah, Zabini snickered. Was Malfoy trying to be polite? Dear Merlin, I'm confused. Why is it every time I'm confused Malfoy has something to do with it?

I soon forgot about breakfast and went through my classes as usual, raising my hand, answering, points for Gryffindor, notes, notes, question, answer, points, notes, homework, do some of it while everyone chats, dismissed, start all over. Then I was at Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, the first class I have with Malfoy. I positioned myself between Harry and Ron, so Malfoy couldn't think about pulling my into the trees again, but when we got to the clearing he was already there, and he didn't even seem to notice when we showed up. Hmmm... The class went by smoothly, and when we were dismissed he rushed past me with his friends tailing behind him. He didn't push me, but he didn't avoid touching me. These were usually the only two options, but when he passed me just then, his hand touched mine, sending warmth and goosebumps into me at the same time. I didn't like this at all. Ran glared suspiciously after him.

Lunch and two classes later I was in DADA, and Malfoy sat in his seat directly behind me. The lessons weren't fun, they were just strange. Ever since Mad-eye used the Unforgivables on the first day, we all sit on edge. Especially today when Fred and George, who had the class earlier, gave us the look they give when something bad happens. Mad-eye won't let the students tell the others what they do in class, so we go with this method.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he bellowed at us for the second time that class period. Malfoy jumped the most, seeing as Moody did turn him into a ferret... I smiled to myself at the memory, but made sure my features were serious. It's not a good thing to smile at nothing in front of Moody.

"_Imperio._" In the dead silence everyone heard Mad-Eye whisper the curse. This is what I was waiting for, the bad thing. Everyone was looking around for the victim, and that's when I felt a tug on my hair. Malfoy went around the classroom, throwing papers to the floor and messing with people as Moody kept his wand on him. This actually seemed pretty normal for Malfoy's behavior, and many people were annoyed, and not scared like I was sure he was hoping for. That was, until Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"_Imperio,_" he said calmly and I felt my body move on its own. I stood up, shoving Malfoy as I past to walk to the front of the classroom. I started to speak.

"The Imperius curse is a tricky curse, as you see, with powerful magic you can cast an _Imperio_ while under the Imperius curse. I am the second victim. The connection isn't as strong, but it gets the job done. On the third person, however," I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Nott, "the person can resist more freely. Nott is weak, though, and can be controlled easily, as if he were the first victim." I turned my gaze towards Nott, and made him slap himself three times. I didn't like seeing that at all, and I wanted to frown, but I unwillingly laughed, which sounded more like an evil cackle, to the class. I made Nott take control of Ron who took control of Lavender, who took control of Parkinson and so on. Everyone but Harry, who stood by his chair, taking very slow baby steps to and fro the back wall and his seat, were standing at the back of the room, but I was still in front.

"The trick is to mix the weak with the strong minded, so you can have easy control." My voice sounded evil, vile, and I hated it. I paced the length of the students on the wall, but stopped at a few, who I made do stupid stunts through the line of _Imperio_s that Mad-Eye controlled. I stopped in front of Malfoy, who smiled wickedly at me.

"You cannot control me," Malfoy drawled, he forced me onto the ground, and he stepped over me. He glanced at everyone's faces, looked at me as if he was going to spit, but thought better of it and fixed his gaze on a point above everyone's head.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He bellowed, then I felt my muscles move, I sat back in my chair along with the rest of the class. Once we could move on our own I buried my head in my hands and rested, feeling weak suddenly.

"You are dismissed," Mad-Eye told us casually. We all filed out, Nott looking especially angry and red in the face. I tried not to look anyone in the eye. I could still hear myself cackle. Shivering, I went to my next class. Nothing odd happened, or at least not in comparison to DADA.

I was halfway through dinner when I remembered I was supposed to take Malfoy somewhere private after eating. I gulped, not really wanting to find out what we were going to be doing in there, alone, for most of the night. I still had my bag full of homework and books. I had been planning to go to the library, but maybe I can study with Malfoy...Ha! I amuse myself sometimes. Now, where am I taking him... Nowhere outside, it's too cold...I'll probably just pick someplace random. He's going to drag me somewhere else, anyway. Whatever. I ate to fill my stomach, to satisfy my friends, but only for that reason. I waited until everyone that I could talk to left before I did. I want to delay this as much as possible. Collecting my things and grabbing my bag, I made my way through the castle. I didn't look back to see if he was following. After walking aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts for a while, I walked into a classroom and waited. Not twenty seconds later Malfoy showed up. He smirked at me.

"Took your time, didn't you Muhhhhhhione." I raised my eyebrows at him in surprize. He stopped himself from insulting me, and on top of that, he called me by my nickname.

"Oh, so we're onto first names now?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, yes we are _Hermione_. Why, does it make you uncomfortable?" he drawled, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Only as much as you're uncomfortable with my saying your name, _Draco_." I smirked at him, and I saw the familiar fire flash in his eyes. Bollocks, I shouldn't have said that.

"I quite like the way you say my name. I'm very comfortable with it, _Hermione_." He got closer with every step, then when his lips were at my ear, he breathed my name. Merlin, I _really_ shouldn't have said that. I waited for it to happen, for him to start snogging me. I held my wand tightly. He wasn't going to make a repeat of last night. He didn't. Instead, he took a step back and smiled crookedly, like it didn't come natural to him. I almost couldn't believe his next words.

"So, what would you like to do?" I stared at him, my mouth agape. He smirked and raised his eyebrow, as if saying, _Well?_

"Errrm, I had some homework and studying I needed to do..."

"Excellent. We can work together, I brought some of my work, also." He smiled crookedly at me again before turning around to get his bag. I blinked twice. Then again. I had this horrible feeling that he was going to rush me and finish what he left off last night, but I still sat down on one of the desks, pulled out my parchment, ink and quill and started to work. He sat down in the chair next to me and pulled out a book of his own. We worked in silence, well, for a little while.

"How ridiculous was DADA class?" Malfoy asked casually. I hesitated a moment.

"It was...odd, but I'm sure Moody had his reasons," I murmured. He scoffed.

"You can find the good in anyone."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No...not really," he decided after a moment of silence. I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I finished my homework, and was studying when Malfoy spoke again.

"Ten minutes to curfew, I should get going. Bye Hermione, let's do this again sometime." He stood up to leave, and so did I.

"Okay, I'll follow you next time. I honestly didn't know where I was going," I admitted sheepishly, a blush creeping on me.

"Will do. This Saturday after lunch you follow me somewhere. We can do whatever you want. Until then," He picked up my hand and pressed his lips against my knuckles for a long moment that seemed to drag on forever, then I felt deja vu wash over me. There I was, confused in a classroom that Malfoy had left. Again.

* * *

Draco's POV:

"Blaise you don't know how horrible that was," I groaned after casting silencing spells around us.

"What, total trainwreck, or are you just mad because you didn't get to feel her lips on yours, moving to the rhythm of your body, casting your senses into-"

"Salazar Zabini, enough of the damn romance novel bullshit."

"Oooo, did I hit a nerve?" He chuckled at me humorlessly, then his face transformed into a mask of seriousness.

"You didn't try to-"

"No, Zabini, I followed your guidance to a tee. Called her by her first name and everything," I growled at him. I didn't wait for him to respond.

"It accomplished nothing. All it did was test my patience as I watched her chew her lip in frustration, with that horrid look of adorable concentration on her face, as she _looked at pictures of plants_. I thought she was supposed to want to kiss me," I spat at Blaise, glaring at him occasionally. He smirked at me.

"Time, my friend, time. The next time you meet, she'll be dying for you. That is, if you did everything right. Did she laugh?" His gaze was lined with doubt.

"Why would she?"

"Salazar's sake, Draco! Girls like a laugh. You have to charm her, you have to _learn_ to charm her."

"I know how to charm a-"

"With your words, Draco. You can't make every girl fall in love with you by wagging your eyebrows and making kissy faces. Especially bookworms like Granger. You have to sound smart and use big words," he emphasized the last sentence like he was talking to a group of toddlers. I scoffed.

"Everytime I try to have a conversation with Granger we end up fighting. Oh, and I can't _stand_ being nice to Granger. The remarks I could've taunted her with...I'd have gotten closer to her by fighting that your 'take it slow' crap. Hell, maybe I can even rial her up so much that words fail her, and she has to either slap me or kiss me. I'd gladly take both..." I trailed off, talking more to myself at the end of my rant.

"You can try that if my 'take it slow crap' fails. And it won't, trust me. You'll have her wrapped so tightly around your finger the blood flow will stop."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I stalked up to the dormitories and got in bed. I didn't sleep. I stayed up all night, trying to think of places to take Granger on Saturday...

* * *

**A/N: So there's that. Hope you liked this chapter, I think it isn't my best, personally, but it needed to happen. I'm a realist, so Hermione isn't going to be swooning over Malfoy anytime soon. It's just not something she would do. P.S., I really love all of your comments, so awesome...Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Sometimes I just write these a/n's because I automatically start them, then end up not knowing what to say, like right now... *Awkward silence* DOBBY'S SOCK! Glad that's over, so, anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, I will never own Harry Potter or anything related to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. *Sniffle***

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Something must've happened to the real Draco Malfoy. I don't know if it's some fool in polyjuice potion, or if he was poisoned, but something's happened to Malfoy. Whatever it is, I'm creeped out. I had just told Ginny what happened, and she had a very different reaction than I did.

"Oh. My. Godric. Do you know what this means?"

"He was poisoned?" I suggested, completely serious. She laughed at me.

"No silly, he's in love with you!" My jaw slackened.

"Ginny, I don't-" She put her chin in her hands and looked at me with a faraway expression glazed into her eyes.

"Just think about it. He snogged you senseless and told you that you 'excite him' on-"

"He was drunk!" I defended, but she ignored me.

"-your first meeting. He obviously felt something-"

"Lust," I snorted, only to be ignored again.

"-for you or he wouldn't even bother with a second meeting, which during he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was obviously crazed, powered by his love for you. And on the third meeting he realized his mistakes, and is willing to change to win your affection," Ginny finished with a dreamy sigh. It was my turn to laugh at her.

"You can't be serious, Ginny! Have you heard what Pansy Parkinson is calling him? A sex god. You hear that Ginny? Why would he exchange a whole house of Slytherin girls, who worship him, for one measly Gryffindor? If it's anything, he wants to get inside my pants. He doesn't feel anything for me." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Well then, I say that he won't do anything to get into your pants for the rest of the year, but he will continue to see you, so that he can get you to fall in love with him."

"Is that a bet?" I challenged.

"Maybe it is. You won't _make_ love with Draco Malfoy, but you will _fall in_ love with Draco Malfoy, by the end of this year. And if not, you'll be head over heels by the beginning of our 5th year. By then I can't guarantee the first part." Ginny glowed with over confidence, and topped it off with a smirk.

"You're on, Ginervra Weasley," We shook on it, "And I can tell you that at least the first seven words are true. I would never do that with anyone while I'm still in school, no matter how much I love them." Ginny looked skeptically at me and rolled her eyes. I went back to my book.

* * *

Draco's POV:

After getting up at 7:00 am _on a Saturday_ to listen to Blaise give me tips for after lunch while I was half asleep, I finally got to eat. While I ate Blaise whispered tips into my ear every now and then. These were the ones I listened to; the pep talk earlier may as well have never happened. The only thing I got out of it was something I lost. Sleep.

"Remember, be funny, and laugh if you think she made an attempt at a joke," Blaise whispered at me. I nodded. My eyes were locked on Granger, who was talking to the Weaselette. The Weaselette looked at me, and...smiled? I kept my face indifferent as I wondered what the hell Granger could've possibly told her to make her opinion change so fast. Granger looked up and I caught her eyes. I grinned, which looked quite good, since I'd been practicing, at her. She looked at me suspiciously, and didn't smile. We stared at each other, me with a grin, and her with an indifferent mask. Since when did we swap emotions? She looked away and started to talk to Scarhead, leaving me feeling disappointed inside. I ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, save Pansy's whining. Back in the Common Room I sat down and closed my eyes. Blaise would kill me if I went back to sleep, so I went with this.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I was eating in the Great Hall, not really paying attention to anything besides my plate. My mind, on the other hand, was about to explode with questions. Where is Malfoy taking me? Did he pull that stunt yesterday just to surprise me today? Do I want him to surprise me? I chuckled to myself. What a stupid question... I looked up just as a head of platinum blonde hair left the hall. Crap. I got up and left without a word, and I could feel either Harry's or Ron's eyes on my back. Hell, for all I know they could both be staring at me right now. I looked down the corridor and saw that familiar flash of blonde hair. It happened again. And again. And again, until finally it disappeared into a room deep into the dungeons. I stood outside the door and wondered briefly if I should knock. My knuckles were about to brush the wood of the door when a hand pulled me inside. Malfoy looked at me with amusement in his face.

"Were you about to knock?" He still hasn't let go of my wrist, and his fingers were migrating to my palm.

"Yes. It's only the polite thing to do," I defended myself. He scoffed at me.

"Of course, Granger." I frowned.

"You called me by my last name." His face stayed the same but his eyes showed panic.

"Yes. Would you prefer I call you something else?"

"No, I mean yes-er-no... Malfoy, you can call me whatever you want," I said finally. He smirked.

"Alrighty then, _Princess_." He pulled me over to the window seat and sat down. He let go of my hand. It felt strangely cold without his touch. I mentally slapped myself for that thought.

"Where'd you get that name from?" I asked.

"Well, you _are _the princess. The Gryffindor Princess," he said at the end when he saw my confusion. I smirked at him.

"You're the Slytherin _Prince,_" I teased. He grinned at me.

"A Prince and a Princess, it's destined to be." I blushed and looked up at see him closer than he was before. My breath hitched in my throat. We were so close...but why didn't he kiss me? His hand slid over mine, but he did nothing more than glance from my eyes to my lips anxiously. With his hot breath on my face and his scent intoxicating me, I tilted my head to the side. All he had to do was scoot a little closer, and I'd feel his lips on mine. I just now realized how irregular our breathing was. I looked up into his eyes and melted. It took me two ticks of the clock to press my mouth onto his after that. He moaned almost immediately. The hand on mine pulled me closer, and the other flew into my curls. I entwined my fingers with his blonde hair, trying to pull him closer. He picked me up and brought me down onto the floor, with him sitting on me. Are we always going to do this when we snog? _When_, what the bloody hell was I implying? I couldn't think of it much, though, because his lips were on mine again. I could tell he was trying to be sweet and slow, but his breathing gave him away. So when I let out a low moan after he bit my lip, I wasn't surprised when he escalated. His hands were everywhere on my body, unable to stay in one place. I stopped to breath, but Malfoy continued to kiss me wherever he could. Cheek, neck, mouth, ear, it didn't matter, his lips were there. I moaned when he sucked at a spot above my collar bone. He started to roll his pelvis bone over mine. I gasped.

"M-malf-foy! Stop! I m-mean it," I managed to stutter out. Gradually, he stopped. He was still sitting on me and breathing heavily, his forehead on mine, our lips brushing each other. I was breathing heavy, too, but composed myself better than he did. He smiled, a real genuine toothy smile that looked beautiful on him. He sat up, and I sat up too. He pulled me onto his lap, our heads still touching. His arms were tightly bound around my waist and his smile lessened into a grin. He pressed his lips onto mine for a few seconds.

"_Hermione_..." He moaned against my lips. I grinned despite myself and savored this moment. Why was it that I couldn't do this again? Oh, right. This is Malfoy. I can't trust him.

"Mmmmm..." I let out, putting my arms around him. He licked my upper lip. I didn't open. I didn't want him to get carried away again. I just wanted to be close and hold him. For now I can savor this. It feels nice to be held. His teeth brushed over my lips. My jaw slackened slightly. His tongue went into my mouth and licked my teeth, begging to enter. I opened my mouth with caution. His hands drew patterns onto my back and side as we kissed, slowly and sweetly, until our stomachs made us jump apart.

"I guess it's time for dinner," I said sheepishly. He frowned, but let me go. I stood up, straightened myself, and grabbed my stuff.

"Tomorrow, same time?" Mal-Draco asked. I nodded then got on my tippy toes to kiss him briefly on the mouth before I left him, for a change, alone in a room.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I had a grin on my face all the way back to the Common Room. I hummed random tunes when I was alone in the hallway, and I might've skipped if I wasn't in Slytherin. The second I entered, Blaise pulled me aside and laughed once the silencing charms were up. I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You-you have this look, I've never seen...HA!" I frowned deeper and crossed my arms over my chest. He turned serious.

"You didn't...ya know..." He wagged his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I would've, but I stopped when she said to, thanks to your bloody advice."

"You let her kiss you...?" He asked with narrowed eyes. I smirked.

"Yes, and it took her forever, too. I don't know how long we just sat there staring at each other. She over thinks everything."

"So, did you make her laugh?" I smirked.

"We didn't necessarily _talk_, Blaise." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you _snogged,_" he emphasized the last word childishly.

"I told you we kissed until she said stop. She didn't say anything for a while." I wagged my eyebrows. He frowned.

"Okay, so she kissed you...remember, take it slow. You just gained her trust." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't startle the Mudblood, got it. Anymore _useful_ advice, Blaise?" It was meant to be a sarcastic question, but he answered anyway. I guess that means it was slightly my fault that I had to block him out and pretend to listen for the next half hour.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I walked into the Great Hall with a light heart and a silly grin that I couldn't shake. Harry noticed and played off my happiness. Ron, on the other hand, kept glaring at me suspiciously. Harry and I talked and laughed for all of dinner. I thought it was good for him. He has too much stress on his shoulders as it is. Soon Seamus, Dean and Ginny were in on our conversation, too. Seamus had just finished telling us a wild story about what he did during the summer, of which none of us believed him, and we were roaring with laughter. People all around us gave us curious glances and smiles, well, all except the Slytherins. And Ron. They glared at us, but we hardly noticed. I looked up and saw Draco staring at me with his eyebrows raised, an amused expression on his face. I tried to sober up so I wouldn't look like a fool, but all that did was make me explode with laughter, and we just calming down, too... Harry took one look at me and started laughing harder, which made everyone else laugh harder. We all wrapped our arms around each other in a sad attempt to stop from falling on the floor. Seamus slapped his knee and I lost it, I was sure I was turning a little red in the face, and I fell on the ground, carrying Harry and Ginny with me, who brought down Dean and Seamus. We were silent for two and a half seconds, but then we were at it again, this time literally rolling with laughter. I stopped when I saw Professor McGonagall walking towards us. I sat up and took some deep breaths, and managed to sit in my seat with a smile plastered on my face. Slowly the others joined me, Seamus being the last up. When McGonagall was behind us I realized we were quiet, and it was awkward, so I started a conversation. I cleared my throat.

"So, has anyone finished with Professor Sprout's essay on the Devil's Snare and other dangerous plants? I found a book in the library that talks all about this subject-What?" I asked when I caught Harry looking at me with a very odd expression. He bit his lip and put his hand over his mouth. Ginny was biting her finger, Seamus had his face in his hands, and Dean had an expression close to Harry's. My brows knitted in confusion.

"What?" I asked again.

"That would be my question exactly, Miss Granger," McGonagall said from behind me. We all looked at Seamus. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I was telling some of my jokes, Professor. Things must've gotten a little out of hand." We all smiled sheepishly.

"Hmmm, well maybe we can tone it down a bit for next time. I'm the giant squid heard your little outburst." There was a ghost of a smile on McGonagall's face as she walked back up to the Professor's table.

"Thanks guys. That was really good. I needed that," Harry admitted, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anytime," Seamus replied. Dean, Ginny and I nodded. I looked up and saw Draco and Zabini staring at me. Sure everyone was glancing in our direction thanks to Seamus'...joke, but they were staring at me alone. I understand Draco's reasoning, but why Blaise? That's something to talk about later. Ron glared at me when I looked at him after breaking eye contact with Draco. What was up with him lately?

* * *

**A/N: Who else is bummed that they can't go to Leakycon? I really wanted to go, and my family is vacationing in Washington this year. So close… Anyway, enough of my self-pity party, tell me what you thought of my chapter. Did I capture the right message (lol I don't even know what that means)? If you think I'm doing fine, then tell me. I want your opinion. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow guys, 47 followers, 23 favorites, and 17 reviews! Thanks so much! Let's double it since this is a new month, yeah? I'm just so glad so many people live for Dramione. My best friend doesn't (BOO), and I can't get her to convert. :( Oh well. Her loss. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV:

After the snogging session with Draco, and the Great Hall incident, I was very quick to tell Ginny what happened when I left after lunch.

"Sooooooo?" She asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes, but still had a smile on my face. Only then did I realize how uncomfortable I am talking about kissing Draco. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Ooooooooh, Hermione! You kissed, didn't you?" I nodded sheepishly.

"He didn't get carried away?"

"Surprisingly, no." Ginny gave me a knowing look. I raised my eyebrows.

"Told you so!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, not really Gin. I haven't decided if he's faking or not."

"Really?" Her voice sounded irritated. How could she not understand?

"He's teased me since I got to Hogwarts. He's not going to change all of his views overnight," I scoffed. There was silence for a moment.

"Maybe not, but for you he'll try." I narrowed my eyes.

"How are you so sure?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"He's showing signs of repentance." I rolled my eyes.

"Like what?" Ginny went still. She looked deep in thought.

"Well, he hasn't called you any names. He didn't rush your...erm, relationship, after the first couple of days, and he genuinely likes, maybe possibly loves, you."

"I still think it's fishy. What if it's just a big act?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ginny gave me a soft smile then ran off to do Godric knows what. I still don't trust Malfoy.

* * *

It was Sunday, after lunch I was meeting Malfoy. I haven't decided if I was going to let him kiss me yet. After all our surprise meetings, I didn't think he deserved to be in my presence. Ginny wants me to give it a shot, though, she keeps saying something about forbidden love. She told me to give him a chance and see where it all plays out. If anything goes wrong, I know to not to do anything like this again. At breakfast I played with my food, debating everything in my head.

"Whatcha thinking about, 'Mione?" Ron said as he sat down beside me. Last night Harry made us forgive each other, but things were still awkward, despite our fetal attempts at conversation.

"Oh, just something my parents said in their letter..." I made up quickly. _If he knew the truth..._ He nodded then started piling food onto his plate.

"Hey Hermione. Let's go to the library and start researching after breakfast."

"Okay Harry, I'm almost done." I gave him a small smile. I'd been helping Harry all I could with the Triwizard Tournament. It just wasn't fair, Harry didn't even want to do it in the first place. Five minutes later we left, and had books surrounding us in the library. We mainly talked about the tournament and what the next challenge could be. Harry had this look on his face that he was going to tell me something, but thought better of it. I wish he'd just spit it out. I voiced my thoughts.

"What do you want to say? You can tell or ask me anything." I smiled slightly at him. He looked at me with a clenched jaw and an emotion I've never seen in his eyes before. At least not directed at me. It wasn't hate, but...I couldn't figure it out. It was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm wondering, Hermione, if you're keeping anything secret from me." He looked me in the eyes as he said it. I tried to look innocent, I tried to swallow my guilt, Merlin knows I tried. I wouldn't tell him, I wouldn't break.

"Of course not, Harry. Why would you think that?" I made voice sound as soft and unsuspicious as I could. He gave me that look again, like he was debating whether or not telling me something. I had a bad feeling all this mess was related to the night of the Yule Ball. _My_ night after the Yule Ball. Harry's look changed, and he waved off our conversation with a smile and we went back to work. About three minutes later Ron ran in, insisting we play Wizard Chess with him. I happily obliged. Maybe if I could get Ron to babble endlessly about Quidditch with Harry, then he wouldn't give me that look.

Ronald beat me twice, Harry three times, and was playing me when it was time for lunch. I was winning, too.

"Ahh well, we can finish this after lunch." The boys in front of me got up, accepting Ron's comment as an invitation for later. I froze.

"I have some work to do after lunch, actually, my furthermost apologies," I said it in what I hope sounded like a casual, indifferent voice. Ron pouted, knowing I would get my way, but Harry nodded. There was that look again.

I tried to eat, but really, it took me all I had not to vomit. I laughed and chatted with Ginny and Neville instead, to have an excuse for not having food in my mouth. Eventually Ginny made me eat half my plate in a motherly like way. She knew why I was worried, and it was times like these that I was happy I told her.

"It's going to be fine. Just go with the flow and trust your heart," Ginny muttered in my ear right before I stood up. I smiled faintly at her. Maybe I could ditch Malfoy, tell him Harry and Ron caught me off guard, then I'd be happy (sort of), my two best friends would be happy, Malfoy would possibly stop pursuing me, and everything would work out fine. Ginny seemed to read my thoughts as I tried to sit back down. She basically pushed me out of the Great Hall.

"And if I find you in the common room, I'll personally drag you around the castle until Malfoy pops out and grabs you," I heard Ginny whisper with a bit of a laugh in her voice, but a part of me knew she wasn't joking. I smiled nervously then walked very slowly to our meeting place. Malfoy had already left the Great Hall a couple minutes before I did, so when I got there he was ready to open the door for me. I smiled slightly before walking inside. I cast silencing and locking charms over the door then turned around to face Malfoy. He had a grin in place.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I was waiting for the Mudblood to show up, thinking about what Blaise told me before I left. He said I could hold her hand, but if she seems nervous don't. This is taking way too long. I heard footsteps in the corridor, and I looked out the window. There she is. I opened the door for her, took her bag, and closed the door behind her. I grinned.

"What would you like to do today?" She looked up at me, that adorable look of surprise on her face, like it was the first time I let her pick what we did..._Get a hold of it, Draco, she's not adorable. She's a Mudblood._ I watched her nose scrunch up in thought. I edged two steps closer. She didn't notice. My grin grew when she looked at me to answer, and was a little taken back that I was only an arms length away.

"Maybe we can study? Or read, I also have a charms essay I need to revise..." She trailed off. She kept glancing at me like I was going to pounce on her or something. How absurd. My grin faded a little when I realised she was serious, and that this was just going to be another study session. I sat across from her, opened my book, but I didn't take my eyes off her. I didn't even look to see the book I grabbed. She glanced up at me and smiled slightly. I smiled back. I think we just had one of those sentimental moments that Pansy gushes about with the other girls. A couple of minutes passed, and her smile continued to grow.

"It's upside down," Granger said. I frowned slightly at her.

"What?" I asked. Thinking she was talking about my appearance, I started to check everything from my hair to my shoes. She laughed softly at me. I love her laugh. I mentally punched myself. _Mudblood. She's a Mudblood..._

"Your book; it's upside down," she clarified with an amused smile. I smirked.

"I can read upside down." She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Oh can you?" I smirked wider.

"Yes. I just wasn't reading. Something far more interesting caught my eye." Sweet Salazar that sounded cheesy. She blushed slightly, and I felt better knowing it worked. I placed my hand on her's and twisted her wrist so our palms were touching. Our fingers tangled themselves together. She smiled softly at me, and kept that smile while she worked. I still hadn't read a word. We did this for a long time, enjoying each other's presence. Then we got to talking.

"So what was going on with Krum and you?" I asked in a bored tone, stroking my thumb over her knuckles. She was silent a second before answering.

"He's a great guy, really. He's nice, a good dancer, athletic, and charming, but he just isn't the right guy. We don't click well. At least I don't think we do." She looked me in the eyes as she said this. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he can't say your name?" She laughed at that. I smiled.

"I guess that was a reason." I grinned; now I could get Blaise off my back for the whole 'make her laugh' lecture he put me through. She looked at her watch. I frowned when her eyes widened. She started to gather her things.

"I should get going." We both stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Hermione." I was still holding her hand. She looked at her feet for a second.

"Bye Draco," she said shyly. Then in a flash she kissed me on the corner of my mouth before running out the door. I smiled all the way back to the common room, except when people were around, of course.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I'm in trouble. I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm confused. I'm happy. I think I like Draco Malfoy, I'm just not sure how much. The feelings I had for Ron are slowly fading, and he's only a brother to me now. I don't know what's wrong with me. I find myself feeling better with Dra-Malfoy then with my own two best friends. I won't admit I love him. No, love is too strong of a word for now. But at the moment, I have to confess that I have a small crush on him. It may be miniscule, but I have a feeling it grows everytime I see him smile, and not his fake smiles. The real smiles, the real Draco Malfoy, is what makes me melt. Any other girl would be fine with a wink from the indifferent mask he wears, but I'm not like them. He's going to have to show me his true self if he wants this to work. I walked into the common room with a smile on my face, but it changed as my logical side slapped my hormones. I have to remember, this is Draco Malfoy. The boy who teases me. The boy who hates me, hates the whole house of Gryffindor. The boy with the father that almost killed my best friend's sister. I have to keep my eyes open. Yes, it is going to take a while for Malfoy to convince me he's changed. He hasn't even apologized properly, after all. I plopped down next to Ron on the couch, quite ungracefully, and Harry was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Harry didn't say hello.

"Whatcha doin'?" I pondered.

"Oh, just talking about Quidditch, you know," Ron said. He looked deep in thought. Still no response. I knitted my eyebrows together. Harry had that look on his face. This time I noticed what it was. Disbelief and mild anger, mixed with confusion and a hint of curiosity. He couldn't know, could he? And if he knew, how did he find out? Maybe I'm overreacting, yeah, that's it. It probably has nothing to do with Malfoy. I'm just paranoid. Soon Ron left to play Wizard's Chess with Seamus.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Harry asked once Ron was gone. The look was still there.

"I'm sure. If there was something you needed to know, I would tell you." Not a lie. Harry doesn't need to know about Draco and I. Harry nodded. I changed the subject.

"What have you been doing, for fun I mean?" I had my knitting out, making hats for the house elves.

"Oh, I like to sit down, get some R and R, look at the Marauder's Map." I almost dropped my knitting for a split second, but quickly recovered. My heart was beating so loud. Could he hear my panic? I've completely forgotten about that bloody map... So I hadn't managed to change the subject after all. He stared at me with his jaw tight, _and he had that bloody look on his face._

"Anything interesting?" _Please be something else, please be something else, please be something else..._

"Nothing you need to know," Harry replied. I massaged the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

"Harry, please." He sighed and moved up to the couch so we were eye level.

"On Saturday I was bored, I usually look at the map at night, but I looked at it after lunch. I saw you leave without telling us where you were going. I wasn't looking for you necessarily, but when I saw you were in the same room as Malfoy..." His voice was getting more quiet, but harder as we talked. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What were you doing in there with the ferret?" I stood up and beckoned for him to follow. I locked eyes with Ginny. She smiled encouragingly. After casting the silencing charms I tried to catch my breath. Harry just stared at me, his muscles stiff. He raised an eyebrow at me. Where to begin...

"I don't know how to explain it...really, I'm not sure what I'm doing myself." While I was talking I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down on one of the stone steps. Harry ran a hand through his hair. He let out a long sigh.

"Is he hurting you, 'Mione?" I thought he would be angry and accusing, not caring and concerned. I bit my lip and shook my head. He nodded and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry you found out this way. I didn't want to become another thing for you to worry about," My face was in my hands now, too embarrassed to look up. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age. I think you can make some decisions for yourself. Just be careful." His voice was surprisingly soft, and it took me off guard. I had the strange urge to cry. I had been expecting rejection and so much pain, but Harry understood. He actually understood. Ironic, I don't even know what the relationship between Malfoy and I is.

"Thanks Harry," I gave him a hug then I remembered something, "Please don't tell Ron. He'll overreact." Harry nodded.

"You have to tell him eventually," Harry told me.

"Eventually," I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Like the new chapter? If not, tell me so I can know what I'm doing wrong. You guys are the ones that are reading it, after all. Do you think Harry was too mushy? Oh, and if you're reading my other story, ****_An Unexpected Meeting_****, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I have writers block and ABOTF has way more followers. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We passed the 50 mark on followers, and the 20 mark on reviews! I feel like a little kid on Christmas (Ironic it's Independence Day when I wrote this). Anyway, I'm writing this while missing fireworks, because you guys are that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, look, if you could think that I own Harry Potter, then you need to sit down while I explain a few things...Just in case you didn't get it, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:: :**

Hermione's POV:

I don't know when my next meeting with Draco is; we never got around to discuss it. It scares me because I'm worried. I'm worried we won't meet again, and I'm nervous for the next meeting, if it happens, and I don't know if Harry is going to be watching us on the map or not. I didn't outright tell him I was seeing Draco to snog, so I'm going to be hesitant to get near him, in case he pulls a Ron and jumps to conclusions. But at the same time I just want to be close to him. I feel torn, unsure. Almost like a traitor. I hate that feeling. I try to convince myself by saying I'm not a traitor, that it would be like dating Krum or any other guy, but if Ron found out, he would call me a traitor. He freaked out when he saw me with Krum, imagine what would happen if I was caught with Malfoy. There would be no forgiveness. No mercy. I would be a traitor in Ron's eyes forever.

My mixed emotions were ripping up my heart as I fiddled with my breakfast. I looked up at Harry and saw that he looked torn, too. So I'm not the only one debating things. He better not tell Ron. He promised. I had updated Ginny on everything Malfoy, along with the fact that Harry knew. She spent breakfast distracting Harry and I with small talk and even managed to get Seamus to tell us another story. I smiled at her gratefully. Ginny can be really awesome when she puts her mind to it. My eyes kept wavering over to Malfoy every once in awhile. I hope I didn't scare him off with that kiss. I smiled at that. How could I scare him off when he basically attacked me twice? I looked up into Draco's eyes. I used to think they were so plain and dull, just a mix of two colors. Rejected, not bright enough, not dark enough, so they made grey. Boring, plain, grey. How wrong was I. His eyes changed with his emotions. You have to see through the mask somehow. I looked away when I realized we were both staring at each other, lost in our own thoughts.

Today was Monday. I had to go to class, pay attention, take notes, all of that good stuff. But I didn't know how I was going to do that with those silver eyes taunting me every time I close my own. Breathing out, I bid everyone farewell before heading off to my first class of what I could tell was going to be a very long day.

After classes I forced myself to work until dinner, which was very much the same as breakfast. After dinner, however, I couldn't even read the Hogwarts crest. I was very distracted, to say the least. As my mind wheeled my legs took me places. They took me out of the girls dorms when the gossip got too annoying. They took me away from Harry when they knew I couldn't answer his questions. They took me through the halls, out the castle, and to the edge of the black lake when they couldn't wander anymore. I sat down by a tree a little ways up in a small clearing and sighed. Everything was silent for twenty three seconds. It was heavenly. I heard someone sit beside me, and I really didn't care who it was. With my head rested on the bark and my eyes heavily shut, I was enjoying the moment. I could care less if Merlin himself was beside me, I would keep my peace and quiet until he left. Okay, maybe I would have a couple questions...

"Nice place to calm down, isn't it?" I knew that drawl, I knew it very well. I didn't have to open my eyes, but I smiled to let him know he could stay. I still didn't feel like talking, though.

"I come here often; whenever something's bugging me, like when Pansy's having a moody day, or when Crabb and Goyle are especially thick. What's bugging you, Hermione?" I sighed.

"I feel...conflicted," Wow, I'm descriptive. Not. I felt arms go around me and pull downwards. My head was in his lap now, and his fingers in my hair. One hand traced patterns on my face and neck. I sighed in comfort.

"Come on 'Mione, you can give me a better answer than that." I don't know if it was the feelings I had for him, or if it was my sudden ability to relax, but I told him the truth. Everything except the Marauder's Map.

"Harry found out, Merlin knows how, but he did, and I'm just afraid that he'll tell Ron about us. Ron overreacts about a lot of things, and if he found out about us when he had a hunch about it but was told otherwise, he'll go ballistic on me. Speaking of us, I don't even know what we _are_. So we snogged and spend time together, but we don't date. I would call us friends with benefits, but we're not friends, we're _enemies_. Or at least we're supposed to be. And then you throw the Triwizard Tournament on top of it all with that evil Skeeter woman writing all those lies... Then I have to keep up with my studies and still manage to spend time with friends...It's all too hard." I finished in a huff, not taking a breath during the whole thing. He didn't say anything for awhile, for a long while, actually, because he bent down and kissed me. It was sweet, but odd since my head was still on his lap. Screw being a traitor; I needed this. He sat back up again, and this time his lids were closed with mine open. I gazed at him with lazy eyes. His fingers never stopped playing with my face and curls.

"I can solve one of your problems." He looked down at me, smirking slightly, and traced my lips with his thumb. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, is it not?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Draco, we can't go to Hogsmeade as a couple. People will see." Had he not heard my rant about not wanting Ron to know? His body shook in laughter, causing my head to bob a smudge.

"We aren't actually going in public together, think a little Granger. Use that beautiful brain of yours. We'll meet in the alleyways, walk down there in the forest together, and we'll dine on a picnic lunch somewhere secret." He winked at the end. I smiled at him.

"Sounds lovely," He nodded in agreement.

"Oh it will be, my Princess, just wait and see." And with that we were kissing again. My hands copied his and flew into his hair. I propped myself up on one elbow to get closer. He pulled me up into a sitting position with my back on the tree. He straddled me, one hand lost in my curls, the other rubbing circles into the flesh of my hips and stomach. I moved one of my hands to cup his face. He bit my lip, and that's when things escalated. I sucked on his lip when he let mine go. He moaned lightly and trailed kisses down my neck. I hissed in a breath when they reached my collarbone, but I relaxed when he started going back up again. He knew my limits. When I could feel it in my bones that it was time to go, we stopped simultaneously, our lips still very close.

"Lets see each other again. End lunch early tomorrow. We can meet here, unless the weather tells us otherwise." I nodded. He pecked my lips several times before standing up. I stood up also. He took my hand, and we walked together until deeming it unsafe and parting ways silently. My mind was very clear that night, and I went to bed once I entered the common room, after telling Ginny every detail of course.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Draco's POV:

"I swear Blaise, I have her eating out of my hand." I chuckled, remembering how she opened up to me without hesitation.

"So I'm taking it that you're not having a hard time playing the role of 'lovestruck boyfriend'?"

"It's not that hard, really, all I have to do is sweet talk her, respect her boundaries; which grow every day, and do simple little things that make girls go nuts, like touching her face or holding her hand. It's a piece of cake." I laughed again, influenced by my bliss and arrogance.

"As long as you're acting." I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing mate, I just think you might be getting a little too lovey-dovey with the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that." The words flew from my mouth with such ease that I looked around, hoping someone else had said that. No one else was here but Blaise and I. Our eyes both widened at my outburst, but he was the first to retort with a smirk.

"Oooooooo, is my little Draco falling in love?" He cooed. I growled at him.

"Slip of the tongue, is all. Nothing more. I could care less if her very name was Mudblood. I just want under those robes." My voice didn't sound as menacing as I intended it to, causing Blaise to look at me skeptically.

"Mmmmmhhmm. Whatever you say. *Cough* Mudblood lover. *Cough*" He was holding back laughter, I could tell. I gritted my teeth together.

"I'm not a Mudblood lover!" I tried to keep my voice down, but it failed, making an angry hiss come out instead.

"Prove it." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Do you want me to rape her, or take your advice, because sometimes I just can't tell." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"At this point I think you can handle it on your own. I'm just here to observe and give pointers." I scoffed. _Hour long pointers_

"Whatever. I'm tired. Goodnight." I left without waiting for a response, and fell into bed with a huff, but I didn't sleep. Images of Granger plagued me with Blaise's words hanging in the air. _Mudblood lover._

I couldn't get her out of my head. I saw her in class, raising her hand. I saw her in the library studying like her life depended on it. Laughing with her friends. Smiling. Eating in the Great Hall. Dancing with Krum. Squirming underneath my touch during our first encounter that started all of this... How true were those three words, Granger _does_ excite me. Damn alcohol for making me notice this. I'm screwed now, what if my parents find out? I'm never drinking again. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. Somehow I wasn't surprised when Granger fantasies filled my dreams, too. Some of them were innocent, walking through a park, laughing, kissing her on the forehead, feeding each other strawberries, but the others, well, I liked the others a lot more. They were teasers, though, and it made me hate them while I wished for more.

Do I have feelings for Granger? I'm having a hard time calling her 'Mudblood' lately. It's not because I've changed. Muggleborns are still filth. I can't stand the way she looks at me when I insult her. It unnerves me. When I insult her in front of my friends, I feel a twinge of guilt. I hate that feeling. It makes me feel like I'm starting to like Granger more than physical attraction. It's bloody scary, and I can't get her out of my head. Why won't she leave? I would use my way to get in her robes so I can be done with my feelings, but I now know I couldn't do it. I've grown too soft, too soft for her. I can't stand to watch her worry, or feel sad, or do anything that could trouble her in any way. I'm disgusted with myself, but the feelings won't friggen leave! I'm going to go mad trying to shove Granger away. It'll be the death of me; my feelings.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Granger wasn't at breakfast. She didn't go to class, either. The Weasel was also gone. I realised at lunch that my feelings were stronger than I thought. Jealousy and betrayal could've burned me alive. How dare she cheat on _me_. I was going to take her on a date, too. I don't usually do that with girls. It's a waste of time, but I was going to take Granger to one. But that was before she skipped the whole day to run off with the poverty struck ginger idiot Weasley. Blaise also noticed this. He didn't try to comfort me. It would just be wasted efforts. He was shocked, and left me be as I stabbed my food at mealtimes and tormented all the Gryffindors I could lay my eyes on. I was going to kill Granger for screwing with my heart. I don't know why I showed up at the bloody tree after lunch. I told myself it was to clear my head, but the real reason was that some tiny part of me hoped that she would show up and explain. I don't know who I am anymore. A Mudblood lover. That's what Granger made me.

Later that day we were all called outside to watch the next challenge. Maybe I'll get lucky and Scarhead will die this time. They were going underwater to fetch the person that means something to them. Then it dawned on me. Pothead must be going to get Granger, but why was the Weasel missing? Krum went to the ball with Granger. Could she be the one for Krum to get? That means they still mean something to each other. Granger isn't cheating on me with Weasley. She's cheating on me with that...that famous quidditch idiot. Krum. My jealousy increased inside of me. After they emerged and dried off, I couldn't take it. I cornered Granger the second we were dismissed. She saw the anger I couldn't hide on my face and looked curious as I led her somewhere private before I exploded. I had barely put up the silencing charms when I started yelling.

"What was that? Why are you Krum's victim! Your cheating on me! How could you?" I bellowed at her, throwing my hands up in the air in the process. The looked very taken aback, scared even, but that was before she conjured up enough anger to match mine.

"How thick can you get! I'm not cheating-" She poked her finger at me with every word. I grabbed her hand and stopped her mid-sentence.

"Don't you deny it! Why else would Krum want to save you?" I towered over her, but her next words made me cringe. She ripped her hand from my grasp to prod her finger into my chest again.

"We're friends! I told him there was someone else, and he accepted that! He's just my friend! I wouldn't have pinned you for the jealous type, Malfoy. I can see Ronald exploding like this, but you? Your acting childish." She stared up at me with those eyes, brown and furious. Her eyes take on a whole new form when she's mad. She gets this look that is supposed to be intimidating, but I've always found it cute. I was breathing heavy, my anger turned into relief so fast, I just had to get rid of those feelings. I crashed my lips onto hers in a desperate, needy kiss. Remembering last time, I put my arms around her waist with my hand on her back to steady her. She resisted at first, obviously still furious with me, but soon she was letting me through her defences. I rammed her up against the nearest wall and pressed myself to her as close as possible. Our teeth clashed together through our sloppy snogging. My hands couldn't keep still. One second they were in her hair, the other rubbing her sides, then on her face, in her shirt, everywhere. I was nibbling her skin, everywhere she'd let me, and I only sped up with her little moans that were barely audible through our ragged breathing. I stopped for a second to catch my breath with my head in the crook of her neck. I was pecking her skin with my lips lazily.

"Draco..." She sighed into my hair, which she had her fingers running through. I smiled into her neck and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I closed my eyes to breath in her scent. Books are suddenly very appealing to me.

"Hmmmm..." I hummed.

"We're never going to be able to argue in public if this is what you'll do." I chuckled into her skin and lifted my head up to look into her eyes.

"I think I can restrain myself if it's a fake fight, 'Mione," I kissed her lightly on the lips, then mumbled against them, "Have a little faith." I felt her smile then move her head to rest on my chest. I rested my chin on top of her curls. Her arms locked themselves around me.

"So no hard feelings?" Her timid voice soothed me somehow, it was odd because I didn't even know I needed to be soothed.

"No. Meet again tomorrow, after breakfast?" She nodded. I sighed into her hair. I was so screwed. I kissed her sweetly for a couple minutes more before escaping back into the dungeons. I didn't even realize I was smiling until a Hufflepuff smiled back to me on the way. I scowled at her, and myself. Granger is...Salazar help me...I can't even describe what she's doing to me now...

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

**A/N: I hope it sounds realistic. I don't want it to be all like, BAM!, they're in love! Because I don't roll like that. Tell me what you think, so I can know if I'm on the right track. Oh, and happy Independence day to all you Americans like me! I know I'm one day late for that statement, but, whatever. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wasn't going to start typing this until tomorrow, but I have 64 followers! It made me very happy, to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:: :**

Hermione's POV:

I can't believe he was jealous. The great womanizer, Draco Malfoy was jealous of me, lowly Mudblood scum. If he even says that anymore, which I know he does. Walking through the hallways I catch glimpses of him bullying any and all muggle-borns. But when he fights with me, which hasn't happened in a long time, his eyes look conflicted. But anyway, back to him being jealous. He couldn't deny it, and if he did he would be a fool. It was so clear, the pain in his eyes. He legitimately looked hurt and betrayed. Does he think we're...a couple? He is taking me to Hogsmeade, and he seems to think I can't date anyone else while I'm seeing him. I voiced my problems to Ginny before breakfast.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, he's in love!" Ginny burst the second I was done talking. She was all smiles and bouncing with joy. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Ginny. He's just so complicated." And he was.

"Then let me help convince you. He's very protective, and by the way you explained it he went up to a 'Ron' on the anger meter. And I'd bet that he was dying to kiss you, hence the sudden roughness. Face it, Hermione, the Ferret fancies you." I took all her words in. I still felt a little suspicious.

"But Gin, I have this feeling, I...I can't explain it. I feel like he's only acting, that what we have, isn't real. This feeling has been dying, through. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I say that your 'feeling' is just your insecurities, and when it goes away, you'll trust him. And you'll be madly in love, if not already." I rolled my eyes at her and chose not to comment on her last few words. We left for breakfast a little after that, and met up with Harry and Ron. I was so nervous for later. I hope my friends didn't notice.

Breakfast went by far too quickly, in my opinion. It seemed too soon when I was bidding my fellow Gryffindors farewell to meet up with a snake. I still haven't really grasped my emotions for him. They were in the infant stages. I followed the streak of blonde hair through the castle until it disappeared behind a door. I slipped inside.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Draco's POV:

I waited for Granger to show up. 23...24...25...26- She was here. Not even thirty seconds. I smiled at her.

"Hello my Princess. Have a nice meal?" I took her bag from her and set it on the table. I don't know why she brought it, anyway. Hell, she probably brings it everywhere she goes. She grinned lopsidedly at me and twiddled her thumbs. My smile turned genuine. She's so adorable sometimes..._Mudblood, Draco, she's a...But what if I don't care?_ That random thought shocked me as I stared into Granger's eyes. She frowned, and I realized I was letting my emotions run free. I put up my mask.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was so pure and innocent. A pang of guilt hit me, but I didn't let it show. What did I have to be guilty for, after all? _You're using her. You're no better than the jerk who tormented her in your previous years._ Shut up! Shut up! Great, I was talking to myself, and she still expected an answer.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you would still want to come see me after what I've done." I said smoothly, even though on the inside I was cursing myself. _Idiot! Is that the best thing you can come up with for looking shocked?_ She seemed to think I was truthful, and took the question into consideration.

"I really don't know myself..." She trailed off. Shit. I was losing her. I was going to have to swallow my pride and say something meaningful. I internally groaned.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry for what I've done. I didn't realize how amazing you are back then. I was an arrogant, selfish, little kid, probably still a bit of an arrogant, selfish, little kid now, but I'm apologizing for the one I was before I lo-" I stopped myself in the middle of that evil word. I was about to say I loved _Granger!_ AH! AH! AH! _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ I pulled myself together long enough to cover my mistake.

"Before I knew you like I do now." I replied in the same caring, soft voice I used earlier. Her eyebrows were at her hairline, and I didn't know if it was from my slip up or my apologizing. I really, _really _hoped it was the latter. She opened her mouth to respond, but I stopped her before she could say anything. I can't afford her asking about _that_. My lips were on hers, the most effective way of shutting a girl up, if I might add. I made myself relax, but my brain was tense. It was slightly unnerving how I could apologize so easily. It almost seemed like I really meant it, like I'm not acting as much, but actual enjoying myself. She broke off the kiss and sighed against my lips. I looked down into her eyes and noticed that she looked just as confused as I felt. What in Merlin's name were we getting ourselves into?

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Hermione's POV:

Oh, Merlin, I have an hour before I go see Draco in Hogsmeade, and I just woke up! Why did I sleep in? Ginny was trying to tame my hair as I brushed my teeth. I was still in my pjs, and I missed half of breakfast. Ginny wanted to dress me up, but I refused. I was _not _wearing heels and a cocktail dress. How old does she think I am? We ended up settling on flowy shirt with an earthy floral design, a pair of jean knee-length shorts, and some ballet flats. I had a headband in place in a sad attempt to keep my hair at bay. It couldn't be tamed this morning. When we arrived to breakfast we had five minutes left before I was to meet Draco. We grabbed some fruit and left, eating on the way. I burned my banana peel and apple core while waiting in the trees. Ginny had left me with the promise of making sure the boys didn't know where I am at any given point in time. I didn't know how she was going to pull that off, but I didn't question her. I was, miraculously, thirty seconds early, after all, so I know she can make miracles happen. He showed up right on time.

"Ready to go?" I nodded. He took my hand, and I smiled at him. We wandered through the forest, careful to be on the edge but not too close so no one sees us. Some time along the way he started swinging our joined hands back and forth. He told me intellectual jokes and stories that made me laugh. It was a breath of fresh air to talk to someone more...on my level. Harry and Ron just aren't there yet. I felt light and happy when we reached Hogsmeade, and I wondered what we were going to do next.

Apparently, there are hidden networks of alleyways all throughout Hogsmeade. You just have to know where to look. They were a little dark, shaded by the closeness of the forest, and a little eerie, but I didn't mind that much. It was a fair price to pay for privacy. We walked along the paths, joking and laughing. It made me feel so alive. I can't wait for the day we can go out in the open and do this. I almost stopped at my random thought. What was I expecting? Draco and I...can't be anything like...that. Our relationship isn't going to last, it just won't. I have a feeling, funny how my feelings are getting me into so much trouble lately, that it won't. Or at least it's not meant to be. I sighed and gripped his hand a little tighter. I wasn't willing to let go just yet.

We became slightly bored after walking along in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. We could both sense it.

"How about we give everyone a show, Hermione?" Draco's voice cut through the air and startled me. I raised my eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"We haven't fought in a while... You don't want people to get suspicious, now do you? Besides, it'll be fun." He had stopped walking, and held a hand in each of his, looking down at me.

"Okay..." I gave in, I was, after all, getting bored. He smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Anything I say to you, I don't mean it. Okay?" His tone was serious, and I scanned his eyes for any emotion, any at all, that could give me a clue to as what lay behind that mask of his.

"Same here," I smirked, "And don't even think about holding anything back." I left him, but I knew he was following. I started walking down the slightly more crowded streets of Hogsmeade, thanks to all the Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons students. I turned and walked up and down the straight path that had stores every few steps. It didn't take long for Draco to ram into me. I fell over, partly because I did so on purpose, but he was still a little rough.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," He sneered at me, a little too loudly. I looked up into his eyes and scowled. They flashed, almost playfully, for a second. I noticed a few gossip seekers out of the corner of my eye, but other than that, Malfoy had my full attention for the 'fight' that was about to take place.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Vinum laced every syllable. He took a step closer.

"I don't take orders from the scum that lives beneath my feet." His nose scrunched up in disgust and he spat on the ground. Kidding or not, that was a little too far. I heard a few gasps as more people gathered.

"I'd rather be judged for something that doesn't matter then labeled an arrogant prick who lives to make other's lives miserable," I had my fists and jaw clenched, and I heard someone say, "Oooooooh, girl!" and another say, "He's gonna get it now!"

"But Granger, I hardly make fun of your hideous appearance anymore," He said in mock surprize. I blinked back the hot tears I had the sudden urge to spill.

"So you don't deny you're an arrogant prick?" I spat. He was very quick with his answer.

"And you don't deny your hideous?" The street was mostly silent now, and I saw Harry and Ron gaping at me close by. Perfect, time for the grand finale.

"You didn't seem to have an insult for me at the Yule Ball; too busy gawking if I understand correctly." I smirked proudly. Harry and Ron were behind me now, silently supporting me.

"Oh please, no one would want to lay a hand on such shit as yourself, even if they managed to pretty it up for one night. It will, and always will be, filth," He spat his words at me, and I tried not to let too much hurt seep through. His words sounded so real... I took quick steps towards him. I pulled my hand back, but Harry grabbed it, as expected.

"Get off, Harry!" I turned to him, letting some more anger fill the air around me. Harry didn't let go, and Ron grabbed my other wrist, but more in a reassuring way than to restrain me. Harry looked thoroughly confused. I'll have to explain this to him later...he just _had_ to find out...

"He's not worth it, 'Mione, too many witnesses..." Ron whispered in my ear as they hauled me away. I turned around to catch a smug look from Draco as the crowd erupted in whispers. This should kill any thoughts anyone had about a relationship between Draco and I.

They took me inside the Three Broomsticks, and after a small Butterbeer, I told them about the fight and went on about how vial he was. I left a while later and whispered, "Tell you later," into Harry's ear when Ron wasn't looking. I told them I needed time to cool down in the castle, but I found Draco instead. After a few seconds of silence he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::: :::::::::::-

Draco's POV:

I felt horrible, absolutely horrible. I could tell the sadness in her eyes hadn't been fake. It killed me to call her those things, but I told her not to take me seriously. I knew what I was saying was true, wasn't it? Muggle-borns are filth. They don't belong in wizard society, but Granger, Merlin, Granger is different. She knows more about witchcraft than anyone around our age. She probably passes the older students, too. _But she doesn't belong! _All my life, I've been taught that Mudbloods are scum, Mudbloods are the dirt beneath your shoes, Mudbloods are horrid, outcasts, _different_. My mother told me not to touch anyone with any Muggle in them, so I don't taint my blood. Merlin knows I've done more than touch a Muggle-born, so why aren't I getting a rash, or sick? Am I sick? Sick in the mind, I bet. She's fucking with my brain, making me _care _about her. I don't care about anyone but family, yet there Granger is in the middle of our 'fight', making me want to go all Hufflepuff and apologize in front of everyone. Yes, I am sick in the mind.

I held her in my arms, hoping my silent apology was enough. I can't swallow my pride to say sorry again aloud. She was right, I _am _an arrogant prick. She smiled up at me and grabbed my hand. Time for lunch. I had a shrunken picnic basket hidden in my robes. We walked back to Hogwarts the way we came, and settled on down far away from anyone that could see us. I laid the blanket down and started unpacking. Sandwiches, salad, finger foods, pumpkin juice and more was set out before us.

"This is lovely, Draco," I hear Granger say as she sits beside me, leaning back on her elbows. I'm glad she's not mad at me; this is the first she spoke after our 'fight'.

"I am, aren't I?" I say arrogantly, flashing her a smile. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. She doesn't giggle a lot like the other girls. I like that, another thing to make Granger different.

"Maybe I was onto something when I called you arrogant." She popped some grapes into her mouth. I shrugged with a lazy smirk before laying down completely. I stole glances of her every so often as she looked out into the lake with a content look on her face. I smiled, allowing myself the pleasure of noticing everything about her. If I was sick in the mind, then I needed to understand the thing that made me this way.

"Strawberry," I ordered and opened my mouth wide, waiting. She looked at me, slightly amused, but with an, 'Are you serious?' look on her face. To my surprize, she grabbed a strawberry and brought it to my lips. I closed my eyes and bit down, only to find air. I looked up to see Granger, laughing, holding the berry in her hand.

"Did you really think I'd feed you?" I started to pout, which made her laugh again.

"Please?" I moved my head into her lap and looked up into her soulful brown orbs. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Only because you're cute." Ha! I won. I smiled and opened my mouth again. She fed me the fruit. I caught the tips of her fingers with my mouth, and she dropped the top half of the strawberry on my nose to wipe her hand on her jeans.

"Yuck! You slobbered on me! I knew it was a bad idea," She complained. I smirked.

"Really, you should've seen that coming. And all because you think I'm cute." She grew a little pink on her cheeks. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry, I think you're cute too," I patted the top of her head before laying my head on her stomach. We stayed like this and kissed, talked and laughed until she complained she needed to make it back to the castle before Scarhead and Weasel. I'm paraphrasing.

When I was alone I groaned loudly and kicked the wall. Don't get me wrong, I was very happy from our date, but that was the problem. She made me happy. No Mudblood is supposed to make me feel this way. Too late to turn back now. I can't live without Granger, now that I know how much I feel better around her, I'm never letting her go.

I must be very, _very_ sick.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is Draco falling too fast, should I slow it down, speed it up? Your feedback will be appreciated, and if you give me some good advice, I'll think about it. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMIGRODRIC! I squealed like a little girl when I checked this story. 70 followers! AHHH! It made me so happy, I didn't think that many people would like it! You guys are awesome, and thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you guys agree with me, I was a little worried, to be honest. Oh and more than one review has told me to make Draco's intentions pure so he isn't using Hermione. Don't worry, I'm getting there.**

**Disclaimer: Pshhh, I wish.**

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Hermione's POV:

I was hesitant to leave Draco, but I knew I had to. Everything seems to be perfect when I'm with him.

Once inside the Hogwarts I inched my way into the Common Room. I was almost to the stairs of the girl's dorms to grab a book and settle down when Ron's voice stopped me.

"Hey Hermione! How are you doing?" I smiled and walked over. No choice now but to play along.

"Good, good," I tried to avoid Harry's eyes, but it was nearly impossible. He's been looking at me weirdly ever since Draco 'fought' with me.

"Hey Ron, why don't you go get our Wizard's Chess sets?" Harry asked. The second he was gone Harry turned to me. I sighed.

"What the hell was that, in Hogsmeade?" He asked. I looked at my hands.

"We haven't been fighting lately, and we needed to make sure that no none was suspisious. We needed to make it look like we still hate each other," I whispered frantically, so Neville, who was the only other person in the common room in hearing range, wouldn't hear. He nodded.

"Just be careful, 'Mione. A lot of things can go wrong with someone like Malfoy," Harry warned me. I smiled sadly at him.

"So who's ready to play Wizards Chess?" Ron said joyfully. Harry and I smiled at him in return. I noticed Harry's smile was a little strained.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

After lunch on Sunday Draco took me to the spot we had a picnic on by the black lake. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked, leaning up against a tree.

"Don't get mad," he warned, stopping his pacing to look at me. I nodded slowly. He let out a long breath.

"You know when I thought you were cheating on me? Well...I got really mad, so when Skeeter came along I had to get revenge somehow-"

"What did you do?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I had Pansy talk to Skeeter about some ridiculous love triangle between you, Potter, and Krum. It wasn't all entirely my fault, I mean, all the Slytherins helped out, and she already had some dirt to go on..." I waited until he was done talking to yell at him.

"I can't believe you would _do_ such a thing, but wait, I _can_, after what you said about Hagrid. Next time you have a hunch about something, _come and ask me!_ Don't assume things." I tried to keep my voice calm, but it went shrill in places. He didn't do anything when I was done. He just stood there, and stared at me. This irked me. A lot.

"What?" I snapped. He shuffled his feet and turned around so he could get a view of the lake.

"You're very cute when you're angry. It's probably not the best time to be saying this, but it's true," he muttered, barely audible. I walked over to his side and looked up at him.

"So is that why you bullied me? Because I'm cute when I'm angry?" I asked with a hint of a joke in my voice, but I was still angry. He looked down at me and nodded. For once I could see his emotions, and he looked conflicted, sad. Regretful. I had the strange urge to comfort him, but before I could, he kissed me. I slid my arms around his neck automatically, and his wrapped around my waist. He deepened the kiss, and I opened my mouth for him. We stayed like this for a long time, kissing by the black lake, until I opened my eyes to look at my watch. I groaned against his chest.

"Hmmm?" I could tell his eyes were still closed, and he lazily rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Ten minutes to supper. I need to go to the library after dinner, so we'll meet tomorrow sometime. Okay?" I looked up at him as he nodded and opened his eyes. He pecked me on the lips before taking my hand. We started to walk back to the castle.

"What do you think everyone would do if we walked into the Great Hall together, holding hands and laughing?" He asked suddenly. I chuckled at him.

"Ron would go ape on me, thinking I ingested a love potion or something. Ginny would be over enthusiastic and supportive. Everyone else would be shocked into silence," I concluded.

"I think everyone at Slytherin would gape at me, Pansy would do something along the lines of Ron, but no one but her and Blaise will say anything, because I'm top dog. She'll probably owl my father, too." He looked down at me and smiled.

"I like our secret relationship. It gives us privacy, and if we fight for real, the whole school wouldn't see a difference." He looked down at me and nodded, smirking.

"But all of our real fights end up in us snogging fiercely. You wanna fight? I can insult your friends, and likewise," he teased, a smile now on his face.

"No Draco, I don't want to fight," I laughed at the end of my sentence. We neared the edge of the woods, and I left first.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Draco's POV:

Once she was gone I slid down the back of the nearest tree and groaned. I'm getting too attached to her. I don't know why I told her the truth instead of blaming it all on Pansy like I'd planned, but at least she's not mad at me. I buried my face into my hands and groaned again. _Damn Firewhiskey._.. Why do I have to care about _her, _of all people? Any other girl would've been okay to date, hell, I'll even take a Hufflepuff-as long as she's a pureblood. That's my ultimate problem right now, Hermione's blood. I could care less, but my patents would disown me if I told them I was in live with a Mudblood. Wait, _am_ I in love with a Mudblood? I'm only fourteen, surely it's only a, "I like _like _you' type of thing, right? But it's getting worse, I fear, because I seem to have this conversation with myself more and more often, every time I look at her. Blaise is noticing. I know, because he's the one that makes me pay attention in class, he's the one that gives me knowing looks, looks full of pity. I'd pity myself, too, if I were him. I looked up to find Blaise walking towards me with an impassive mask.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" He asked. I decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said in a bored voice while picking at my perfect fingernails. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about, Draco. The Mudblood, you're starting to feel something positive towards her. I can tell by the way you look at her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promised." He crossed his arms and looked down at me. I stood up quickly, feeling too vulnerable in my current position. We both knew that by 'anyone', Blaise was talking about my parents. I sighed in defeat.

"I don't know what to do Blaise. I can't find it in myself to hurt her. Why can't I just shag her and get on with life like I do to all the others!" I groaned in frustration and pounded my head against the tree. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I suggest you stop talking like that. What would you do if your Mudblood heard? She'd be pretty angry..." Blaise trailed off. I growled at him.

"First off, don't call her that, second, what are you implying, that _she_ scares _me_? Ha!" I mocked laughed at him. He can't offend me like that, best mate or not.

"I'm just saying that she can do a lot better than you, especially if she's still unsure of herself. Watch yourself, Draco," And with those words, Blaise left me to frown at myself as I stared off into the Black Lake through the cover of the trees.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

I was mildly assured that Hermione wasn't mad at me about the whole Skeeter situation, but then again, she hadn't read the article yet. I looked at her with apologetic eyes when she saw our group of Slytherins huddled together before Potions. Pansy cackled and gave Hermione her issue of _Witch Weekly_, her '_Potter Stinks!_' badge shimmering. I had to hide my smile of relief when she started laughing. I caught her eyes and smiled quickly, making sure that Scarhead and Weaselbee were oblivious. Her eyes smiled back at me.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Things were going great. I haven't been this happy in a long, long, time. For weeks Hermione and I have been sneaking off with each other, and no one could be the wiser. Everyone but Blaise, the Weaselette, and Scarhead, that is. I hate insulting her in the halls. It sucks. Majorly. When our eyes meet, I can tell she's trying not to laugh at me. It's not fair, really. She doesn't know how bad this hurts me.

It was time for the last challenge. Hermione's been really nervous lately. It's not like anyone's going to die or anything.

Crabb and Goyle on one side with Blaise on the other, I sat directly behind Hermione at the very top. It was pretty boring waiting for the champions to show up. Every now and then I'd lean down and whisper things she normally won't let me into her ear. Vince and Greg are too thick to notice and Blaise doesn't care. Anyone else that would happen to look over at that time would just think I'm teasing her, with my smirking and her uncomfortable anger. I looked around, feeling daring, and twirled a peice of her hair around my finger. I placed my hand on her hip briefly before insulting her loudly. Weaselbee finally caught on. I hope he didn't see too much. He pulled Hermione closer to him, grabbing the attention of the Weaselette on her other side. I smirked at him.

"Stop messing with her, Malfoy," he snarled. My smirk grew, and I raised my eyebrows. I nudged Goyle with my elbow, who nudged Crabb.

"Hear that? Weaselbee's getting protective of his little Mudblood!" He started to grow red in the face. He's just too easy sometimes. The female Weasel rolled her eyes and went back to watching the maze. Hermione put up her fake mad face. They didn't reply, so I just added more to the pile.

"Are you joining Granger's complicated love life, too? Maybe you and Scarhead can take turns once Krum comes to his senses." Crabb and Goyle laughed stupidly. He was almost as red as his hair now. I smiled wickedly and waited for the explosion. They were always fun to watch. He opened his mouth to yell, but it was blocked out by trumpets. Ah, so the Champion is...Potter and Diggory? That's going to be a problem when people start collecting bets. Why are on the ground? What's...? Merlin, Diggory is dead. Everyone was silent, save the occasional scream and Potter's ranting. Hermione and the Weasleys were already running down to congratulate Potter, so I've lost Hermione. Having nothing else to do, I let Potter's words register in my mind.

"HE'S BACK! VOLDEMORT'S BACK!" I felt my face pale. No! No! No! If the Dark Lord's back, then Hermione won't be safe, we won't be able to be publicly together, we can't get married-wait, do I even want to get married? _Who cares? Get a hold of yourself Draco_! It doesn't matter if I want to or not, because now I don't even have a choice. Hermione will never be mine as long as the Dark Lord is alive.

They made us go back to our common rooms, and it was killing me to be away from Hermione right now. I turned to Crabb and Goyle. If either of us were going to survive, then I needed to pretend to like this. My father would have it this way, Hermione or not, if Potter was telling the truth, then my fate as a Death Eater was sealed. I put up a fake smile.

"Looks like things are about to change, boys," I told them smoothly. They smiled back and I retreated to my bed early. This year was sure full of excitement.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

After breakfast the next day, I pulled Hermione into the first closet I could find. We looked at each other for a few long seconds, then I was holding her close while she cried against me. We both knew that things were about to get a lot more complicated. I petted her hair and rubbed her back, muttering, "Shh, shh, calm down Hermione...Hermione..." When she was finished I tilted her chin up with my index finger. I brushed her tears away with my thumb. She smiled faintly at me.

"Sorry...I soiled your robes..." I held her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care." I smiled down at her. Muttering a few quick glamor charms on her eyes, she looked up at me. I don't like to see her sad.

"We can't owl each other. My father checks my mail." She looked crestfallen.  
I hastily added, "But, I might be able to sneak away to see you, if you give me your address."_ Idiot, how are you going to do that? _I hid my internal scolding with a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled out a peice of paper, wrote a note on it, and told me to burn it once memorized. _Maybe this will work out after all, if I can fly my broom, it's not that far away..._

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

**A/N: I am insanely sorry for not warning you, but I'm currently on vacation, and I had to type this in the car on my iPhone. I'm still on vacation, so it should be a week before I update again. I have big plans for the future, review and tell me what you think, make a guess, please? Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoooo-hooo! The big TEN! I'm so excited! Not to mention that all of you amazing people out there are actually reading my story. 84 followers, I swear, I could buy you all cake if I knew you (and had a job, its hard to get one when you can't drive). ANYWAY, I just got back from vacation, and the first thing I did, though, was not typing this. I'm sorry, but I had to go pee. Badly. But after I settled into some PJs and grabbed my laptop, this came out of my brain, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::**

Hermione's POV:

A week into summer, a week and a half after He-who-must-not-be-named's return, and Draco still hasn't came. I've stopped looking out the windowsill on the third night; that was when I realized it had to be very hard to break out of your house-erm, manor undetected, fly away without letting Muggles spot you, and find a Muggle house that has a witch living inside it, find a way to break into said Muggle house undetected without using magic (underage magic is against the law, even if Harry got away with it I'm not so sure we will), and not wake up the people sleeping inside. I don't think I'd be too mad if he didn't show all summer, but I'd be disappointed. And full of longing. I'm going to the Order in three weeks, too. That's going to complicate things.

I let out a sigh and shut off my reading light after glancing at my clock one last time. _11:36_. I should get some sleep. It hadn't been five seconds after I laid my head down when I head tapping at my window. I immediately think it's an owl. I grown lightly before throwing my window open as quietly as I could. I had to stifle a scream when I saw the familiar colors of grey and white-blonde staring back at me. He smirked at my started expression.

"Granger, you almost look unhappy to see me. I'm hurt," he fake pouts at me. I reach out to him and slap his arm lightly. Such a child.

"We can't talk in my room. My parents will hear, they're like hound dogs...Oh! I know, there's this perfect little place, I know it by heart, but how am I going to take you there..." I trail off, thinking about my options. It's too far to walk, and I have to get out of the house through either the back, front, or kitchen doors...

Draco cleared his throat, causing me to look up at him. He had one eyebrow raised, and a humongous smile on his face that was threatening to turn into a laugh. He spun around on his broom. I blushed slightly and muttered, "Shut up," as I climbed onto the broomstick in the small space behind him. I wrapped my arms around his middle tried not to look down. There's a reason why I don't like quidditch as much as everyone else, and it's not because of the uniforms. He zipped away from my windowsill, which Crookshanks now sat on, and I whimpered softly, tightening my grip around him. He chuckled.

"You're going to have to open your eyes soon, love. I don't know where we're going," I knew he was right, but my muscles didn't seem to be cooperating with my brain. I was as still and stiff as stone, and I wasn't budging. Suddenly he stopped, sighed, and I pried one of my eyes open, looked down, looked back up quickly, and tried not to get sick. I did this several times before pointing him in the right direction.

"There. That little bundle of trees, right _there_, left a little, no, left, Draco I said _left_," I hissed the last words into his ear and cringed, waiting for the impact of my body to the ground. But instead we just stopped. It felt as easy and carefree as if we were still in the air. After about three seconds of holding Draco while I didn't have to, I let go, suddenly embarrassed. We got off and I took his hand to lead him to my favorite spot. It overlooked the Muggle area I lived in, but it was far away enough so you couldn't hear anything but peaceful silence. We leant up against a tree and sighed at the same time. I smiled timidly at the coincidence, but didn't say anything. Why am I so shy all of a sudden? Still holding my hand, he wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on top of mine, tilted so that his mouth was touching me.

"I missed you, my Princess." Each word tickled my hairline. I could listen to him talk like this for hours.

"As did I, my Prince," I say mockingly. I feel him smile.

"Of course you did. Everyone misses me." I roll my eyes, even if he can't see it. It seems like he felt it somehow, though, because he laughed and I smiled. He pulled me onto his lap and made our foreheads touch. His hands started playing with my curls. He looked almost serious.

"Promise you'll never leave me," he whispers. The words are so quiet I thought that maybe I'd imagined them. I'm stunned for a long moment before I reply, in the same voice he had.

"I promise, if you promise me." He looks into my eyes, but instead of saying anything, he kisses me, and I know that this is his way of speaking. He's so gentle, the way he feathers his lips onto mine, like I'm a pricey china doll that he can't afford to break. He puts his hands inside my shirt, not to feel me up, but to check and make sure that I'm still alive, that blood is still pumping through my veins. At least I think those are his reasons. My skin is tingly and I feel so full of bliss after kissing Draco that I don't even mind when he picks me up and my face slips into the crook of his neck. I don't even mind when he puts me back in bed. I fell asleep a while after that, absent-mindedly wondering if it was all a dream. I didn't even feel the fabric bundle he left in my hand that I discovered in the morning. It was a nice surprise to find the silver locket inside his Slytherin green handkerchief, even nicer to find that it still smell faintly like him.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Draco's POV:

I'm in deep shit, _deep shit._ It's not a theory anymore, its not a guess. I know it now. I'm in love with Hermione Granger. Mudblood best female mate of Harry fucking Potter, the Boy-who-won't-friggen-die. I know this now, because I couldn't get her out of my head. I tried to see how long I could stay away, and I only got a week. It felt like years.

Sweet Salazar, I'm pathetic. Pah-thed-uck. Aw hell. Screw it all. Tomorrow I'll see her again, just because I can. Not because I need to or anything. I don't need anybody. I just _want_ to see her. That's all. _Pah-thed-uck._

I hope she likes the necklace. I was going to put both our initials on it, but that would be too suspicious, so I settled with something that could be from anyone. It says, '_To My Princess_' on the side of the locket and on the inside, one half of the heart has a gigantic loopy _H, _and the other side a _G_. I had one of my house elves go get it done, and I swore him to secrecy. No one will know but me. I smirked at my brilliance and sighed into my bed sheets. I fell asleep thinking of those beautiful chocolate swirls, and her laugh..._ Pah-thed-uck..._

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

I've gone to Hermione's house every night for five days since the first. I can't stay away. She's like a magnet, attracting me even when I'm far, far away.

I laid on the ground and pulled Hermione on top of me. We were both facing the stars, but I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at _her_, who was looking at them. I wanted to snog her senseless with the look that was on her face. Pure astonishment, fascination, and awe, all for looking at the same stars we look at every night. If we came here every night for the rest of our lives I think she'd still have that look on her face. I love that about her; she knows how to appreciate things. The littlest things.

"Draco," she murmurs, and I can't tell if it's a question or a statement. I hum in reply.

"Do you ever wonder why there are stars? I mean, I know _why, _but I want to know _why why_. Like why can't there just be a different heat source? Why do we have to have a sun? Sometimes I wonder if..." Her voice fades away, but she's still talking. I'm just not paying attention. She's so cute when she rambles. I smile, and start to place kisses from her jawline to the corner her mouth and back. She continued to ramble on as I kissed her moving jaw. It was a little tricky, but you gotta do what you gotta do. I heard her sigh and I knew she was done. For now. I bent over her, propping myself above her with my elbows.

"You're a really good listener," she comments. I feel like laughing out loud, but I don't. Instead I smirk.

"I know." And then our lips are crashing together, speeding up, slowing down, tongues sliding in and out. I'm strangely reminded of the ocean for a split second. I like the ocean. My hands slide all over her, '_always restless'_, Hermione says. I smirk into the crook of her neck when we stop for breath.

"And a good kisser, too," she breathes into my hair. I savor this moment, locking it into my mind forever.

"You're not too bad yourself," I say as I roll off her and stare, for once, into the stars. I feel her head rest on my abdomen, and my fingers automatically go to her hair. She hums in pleasure.

"Draco?" This time her voice is definitely in question form. I close my eyes and wait. She gets the hint and continues. She would've kept talking anyway.

"I'm going to the Burrow with Harry and Ron in a couple of weeks. You understand, right?" Her voice was carefree, but was slightly nervous in the middle when I stopped raking my fingers through her hair. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Why?" I ask on impulse. People only ask this after someone says they want to do something and they don't want them to do it, so being childish is a very good way of getting what you want. Well, it works with my parents. She let out a breath through her nose.

"They're my friends. You see your friends, too, don't you? I go there every summer. We'll have more time at school, and we can sneak off in Diagon alley. We're going two weeks before we leave on the Hogwarts express, exactly," she explained like she was correcting a child. I now had two options; be a jerk about it, or agree with her. Do I want to fight with her? No. Probably a bad idea.

"Okay..." I sighed. She whipped her head up to look into my eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly before laying back down on me. I started to play with her hair again. She gets her way too often. _Pah. Thed. Uck._

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Tomorrow I would see her again. Tomorrow I was going to Diagon Alley, and I'll snatch her away right in front of Scarboy and the Weasel if I have to. She's mine. I already had everything packed in my trunk, ready for the weeklong stay with my parents in Diagon Alley. It's only nine o'clock, but I went to bed anyway. Nothing else to do but think about Hermione, which I did much of the night.

When I woke up, I was the first to breakfast, showered, clean, dressed, and ready to go. I was halfway done when my mum came down the stairs.

"Someones up bright and early today. Got someone to meet, Draco?" my mother asked with a small smile. She sat down in the middle of the table, the perfect distance from mine and my fathers chair.

"I just wanted to scope out all the best before it gets too crowded. That way if I see Blaise, Vince or Greg I can hang out with them earlier," I explained. My father came down next.

"Good morning Draco, good morning Cissy," he drawled in a bored tone. Just like any other day. But this day I get to see Hermione.

"Good morning," my mother and I replied in unison.

"I saw something very interesting at the Ministry the other day," father commented.

"And that is?" mother asked after a sip of coffee.

"Harry Potter came in for his hearing after using the Patronus in front of one of those Muggles he lives with. Shame they let him go." He popped some eggs into his mouth casually. My mother nodded automatically.

After breakfast we headed down to the apparation point. I kept pace with my father, it was difficult, but I managed. Something about my eagerness, and his painfully slow pace didn't mix well with me today.

When we got there I ran off to pick up my stuff, walking as fast as I could. I had my new robes and books in under three hours. I was standing outside of Borgin and Burkes, leaning up against the side of the building. Waiting. Finally I spot her, and I'm so filled with joy I don't even process it when my feet take me over to her. The Weasel glares at me, and I glare right on back. _He's _the one that took her away from me during most of the summer. This year I was gonna make him pay. I put on a look of disgust on my face, only half fake.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asks harshly. I raise an eyebrow at him. I feel a smirk coming on.

"No need to be so rude, Potter, I was only coming over to say 'Hello', but I guess it _was_ a bad idea on my part. You'll probably Patronus me thinking I'm a dementor. Really, I thought you were over that fear by now," I drawl. Hermione gives me a disapproving look, but I don't care at the moment. I can feel the power in my veins, the anger in the air, and I'm loving it.

"Brave of you, to come here without the support of your goons. Dare say, how long did it take you to pluck up the courage to come over and insult us?" Hermione says before Potty can retaliate. I turn my body slightly so I can address her.

"Why would I need courage to insult you? Just a Mudblood, after all, so easy to insult. To be honest I'm really just bored right now. I'm waiting for someone," I say, looking right into Hermione's eyes. She raises an eyebrow, but I can tell she knows my double meaning.

"Who you waiting for, Malfoy? Some of your obsessed followers? I know you don't have friends," The Weasel blurts from behind Hermione. I keep eye contact with Hermione as I respond.

"Something like that," I smirk, turn around, and leave them staring after me. I walk off down the street, circle back, and watch Hermione talk with tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber for a while before parting ways. She unknowingly walks towards me as the other two go into the quidditch supplies shop. When she gets close enough I wrap my arms around her from behind and pull her deep into the narrow alleyway. She gasps but doesn't say anything else, probably knowing it's me. If we both flatten ourselves against opposite walls, there would only be a few inches separating us. I fill in those inches as I press my body as close to her as I can get. I have one hand on the wall beside her face, and the other playing with her curls. Merlin, I love her hair.

"I missed you," I whisper into her ear. I smirk when she shivers. I start trailing kisses down her neck, but she shrugs me off. What the hell? I frown at her, but she's already frowning at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I ask. Does my breath stink or something? I laugh to myself. No, that never happens.

"You don't have to be so mean to Harry. I understand tormenting me, but why do you have to push Harry?" she asks with an edge to her voice. My frown deepens.

"I can't just tease you, _darling_, I have to tease other people, too. Besides, I still hate your friends. You're the only Gryffindork I can stand." My words more harsh than I intended them to be. Our faces are close, but not in the way I want it to be.

"You didn't have to bring up the dementors. You don't know why Harry hates them the way he does," she hisses at me, and I can tell she would be yelling if it wasn't for the sound of children laughing and people discussing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a mere twelve feet away. Something bright catches my eye, and I can see the corner of a prefect badge sticking out of a fold in her clothing. She doesn't even have to wear it yet; mines sitting in the bottom of my trunk.

"I don't care. I hate Potter, the Weasleys, and all of Gryffindor. Nothing is going to change that, Hermione, so get over it...I can see your prefect badge. I have one, too." My voice is still a little too harsh but it doesn't matter. She looks a little taken back by my sudden change of subject, and I can tell by the look on her face that she's debating whether or not I should get away with it. She uncrosses her arms so that one is dangling by her side, and the other is holding up her hand to twirl her hair. I slip my arm behind her so that my hand was resting on the small of her back. She opens her mouth to protest, but before she could get anything out my tongue was sliding down her throat. I distinctly heard her moan, and I growled into her mouth, moving my lips frantically against hers. My hand slides up to cushion her head from the stone as I pound my mouth onto hers repeatedly. Her hands go around my neck and pull me closer. We're never close enough. I slip my hands under her shirt and over her stomach, lower back, sides, anywhere I can get. It's never enough. Her thumb is rubbing patterns into my neck, and that gesture alone sooths me, for some odd reason. Our kissing slowly slows down, and I rest my head on her shoulder. I breath in her scent and sigh. I love the smell of books mixed with strawberries. I pull my hand from behind her head and find the knuckles bloody. It was worth it. I move both of my hands to rest on each of her hips, moving them slowly half an inch, side to side. Her words tingle my forehead.

"All our fights _do _end in snogging," she comments casually, as if she was stating a fact for a professor. I start laughing, and so does she. I move my head up so I can look into her eyes, and my arms wrap around her waist so she can be even closer to me.

"I even offended your friends," I smirk at her, remembering our conversation after we left the lake.

"A bit of foreshadowing never hurts." She smiles up at me, and I smile back. I peck her lightly on the lips. She cups my face in her hand, and I lean into her touch. Her thumb traces my jawline so slowly I'm not even sure that it's moving.

"Draco! There you are mate!" Blaise's voice breaks our silence, and I groan. Hermione looks up at me, her eyes wide. Shit. I never told her Blaise knew. I move my mouth down to her ear to whisper, "It's okay," before turning my head to Blaise.

"What, Zabini? I'm busy." My voice is snappy, and I see his eyes dart to Hermione like he hadn't seen her the first time. He probably hadn't.

"Oh," he says curtly. I raise my eyebrow and wait for him to leave, but instead he comes closer. I narrow my eyes at him. He extends his hand to Hermione.

"Hello. We haven't formally met before, I'm Blaise Zabini. How do you do?" He smiles widely at her, and after a few seconds she takes his hand and shakes it once, briefly.

"Nice to meet you, Blaise, I'm Hermione Granger," she says blankly, looking up at me with a confused expression. Blaise catches on and smiles wider.

"You haven't told her I know, have you Draco? That's not very nice, not nice at all. I'm a little hurt," he says with a sense of mock pain in his tone. I roll my eyes at him. Hermione looks up at me, raises an eyebrow, and clenches her jaw.

"Hypocrite. You freaked out on me because I told Ginny, and he knew all along," her voice was stern, but I could tell it was only a half-hearted effort. I smirk down at her and shrug. Blaise shakes his head at me.

"Come on Draco, before Pansy, Crabb and Goyle come looking for _me_." He nods his head towards the exit. I frown and open my mouth to complain, but Hermione beat me to it.

"See you later then, Draco, I still have to get my new robes like I told Harry and Ron I would. Ginny's waiting for me." She pecked my lips and slid past Blaise moments later. I frowned at how empty I am without her by my side. Blaise smirks at me.

"That bad, huh?" he asks as we walk out. I nod.

"You have no idea."

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

**A/N: Viola, numero diaz, fin! Hope you liked it. It's getting a little time consuming trying to match all of the things Draco does in the books into the story, and making sure the stuff I make up doesn't sound the same. If I'm off on something book or movie wise, please tell me so I can fix it. Oh, and I usually don't respond to my reviews, but I want to pick out this one. To DracoLover, first off, thanks for your support and feedback, your review is my favorite so far, and by 'can they not do intimate stuff' do you mean that they're acting too old for their age? Anyone can answer this question, btw, I want everyone's opinion. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The last chapter I was going to put up right around the time I'm writing ****_this_**** chapter, but I got too excited, and I thought you guys deserved it. OH, and did you guys know that in an interview JK said that Draco bullied Hermione because he liked her, not because of blood. I thought that was awesome, that he liked her in the Harry Potter world, not that he bullied her...*Awkward* ****_Hem Hem_****, anyway...A lot of the dialogue for the first part with the train scene came straight from the book, Hermione is just giving her opinion on it. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be a few minor changes...Cough, Dramione, Cough...**

**:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::**

Hermione's POV:

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" Ron asked Harry. I already knew it was Draco, but I was quite surprised to find Pansy there, clutching on to Draco like he was her lifeline.

"Malfoy," Harry said automatically.

"'Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog he took from Harry into his mouth.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," I said viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. I was still fuming silently about Pansy, so I let Ron answer.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott."

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," I added before Harry could get the question out.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a voice. I looked up to find Luna Lovegood. I didn't even see her when I first came in.

"Yeah, I know I did," he replied, mildly surprised. I ignored the rest of the conversation, that is until I heard something that caught my ear.

"-and we give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" I said sharply. I was still angry at Draco.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," he said sarcastically. Another thing to be mad at Draco for.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine." I saw Ginny glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"For heaven's sake, Ron-"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in concentration, mimed writing in midair. "_I...must...not...look...like...a...baboon's...back side..." _I even laughed at his joke, but Luna went to town. A little too much. I stared at whoever was talking, not really paying attention. Harry was now reading the _Quibbler_.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked as Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not, _The Quibbler's _rubbish, everyone knows that," I reply scathingly.

"Excuse me. My father's the editor," Luna said. I felt my face flush slightly.

"I-oh...Well...it's got some interesting...I mean, it's quite..." I stumbled with my words.

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly. Right as she turned it upside down like she had been doing before Harry grabbed it, the compartment door opened to reveal the person I least wanted to see. Draco Malfoy, and his goons had tagged along.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before I could blow my top.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Draco. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." I laughed along with Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Draco's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I said sharply. If he doesn't leave soon, I think I'll...I think I'll recreate some events from third year.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" I jumped up as I said this, our faces closer than normal, my jaw clenched. Sniggering, he gave Harry one last malicious look and departed. What did he mean by _dogging_, surely he doesn't mean Sirius? Was it a coincidence, or does he know? Yet _another_ reason to be mad at Draco.

I huffed and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, only moving to put on my robes when the time came.

After Dumbledore's speech, or should I say after Dumbledore and _Umbridge's_ speech, I herded all the first years into the Gryffindor tower, with little help from Ron. No matter what he says, insulting them and following me is _not _helping.

So it was safe to say that when Draco pulled me into a broom closet the next morning after listening to Lavender talk bad about Harry, I was in a pretty bad mood. The second he shut the door his lips were on mine, and I didn't hesitate to push him off. I would've slapped him, but that would be going a bit too far. He frowned at me.

"What? You're always mad when I try to snog you," he pouts. I clench my jaw and count to ten, slowly.

"I trust you put up good silencing charms?" I ask in a strained voice. He nods, and thinking that was the reason I pushed him, tilted his head down towards me. I put my finger to his lips, an inch away from mine.

"Draco, what exactly did you mean by _dogging_? Why was Pansy tailing you like a love-sick puppy, and why did you have to abuse your prefect badge to bully those in their younger years?" I asked through my clenched teeth slowly, trying to regain my patience. His face drops, and he tries to look at his shoes. My finger on his lips moves to the bottom of his chin so I can look into his eyes as he replies.

"I meant nothing by saying _dogging_," he says blankly, but I can tell it's a lie. I gave him a stern look as I narrowed my eyes. His posture slackens for a split second before he replies.

"Okay, so my dad knows about Sirius Black, and he told me about it. If anything, when I said that, it was a warning, not a threat." I stare into his eyes and nod my head slowly once.

"And Pansy?" I say, my tone is ever so slightly less vicious than before. I can tell he wants to roll his eyes, but beats the urge to do so.

"I can't shake her off. I even ditched her at the Yule Ball, but she won't leave me alone. She was nice to be around as a kid, and our parents get together a lot, so that's the only reason I deal with her..." he pauses for a second as a wicked grin grows on his face, as he moves his lips to my ear. "Why? Were you jealous?" He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I smack them away, move back so I can see his eyes again, and ask my last question.

"Prefect badge," I say with the same steel in my tone. He groans, probably thinking that he could've been snogging me now if he hadn't done that. He would've been thinking right, too. I'm still a little pink from his question that flooded my ear. I would've kissed him just to shut him up.

"Like I said, Hermione, I have to bully other people too, but, if it makes you feel better, I'll try to refrain from scaring first years...as much." He looked down at me, looking very pleased with his answer. I rolled my eyes as the corner of my mouth tugged upward half an inch. Baby steps.

We looked into each other's eyes for a while, then I snapped, grabbed his tie, and yanked him down so my mouth would meet his. He grunted in approval, and pushed me up into the nearest wall. I gasped as his finger played with the top of my skirt, but never entered. I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and nibbled. He moaned, giving me a bit of weird pleasure. I took his lip into my mouth and sucked, he moaned again. His tongue went over my top lip, then my bottom when I released his. He went into my mouth, working his magic. When we stopped for breath our lips were still very close, brushing every second or so. I pecked his lips, the corner of his mouth, down his jawline then back up, down his neck, and it was when I reached his collarbone that I realized I've never done this before. I remembered when he nipped at my neck, and did the same to his. He grunted and put his hand to the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. I placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck, but soon found out that I got more moans from his jawline and ear. I moved my mouth back to his, and he glanced into my eyes before slamming me back into the wall, at the same time attacking my lips. I moaned into his mouth, suddenly thinking about how some people moan while they eat, but forget about it when his lips start going down my neck.

I'm so distracted I don't realize what he's doing until he's four buttons down. My eyes widen, and I grasp the hand that's trying to take off my shirt. He growls and looks into my wide eyes, sighs, and he slowly starts to re-button my shirt. I peck him on the lips lightly in a silent thanks, glad that he understands. He pecks my forehead and grabs his stuff before slipping out into the hallway. I slip out minutes later, and find that I have fifteen minutes left for breakfast. I even left early, too.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

In Care of Magical Creature Hagrid still isn't back, and I'm starting to worry about him. Harry is almost to the brink of devastation, and Ron close behind him. I see Harry and Draco close, and I can tell there talking. Why else would Draco stand so close to him? I just hope he isn't saying anything too horrible to Harry...

Harry came back with a sour look on his face and told Ron and I that Draco told him that maybe Hagrid got himself into an accident. I'm paraphrasing of course, he used more nastier words than I.

I think back to the _dogging_ incident. Maybe this was a warning too... I assured Harry that everything was dandy and fine so he wouldn't have to worry about it too much. Harry just might be the first fifteen year old in Hogwarts to get a stroke from stress related problems.

As we walk back to the castle we get stuck behind the Slytherins, and every once in a while one will turn around and snigger, looking pointedly at us. This happens a lot, ever since first year, actually, so it doesn't bother us much. It bothered me, though, because when Draco turns around, he only looks at me, and every time he does we make eye contact. When this happens I look away quickly, then at Ron to make sure he hasn't seen. Out of the corner of my eye, on the other side, I can see Harry glancing at me like he's noticed, and I can tell it's killing him that he's keeping a secret from Ron, and what a secret this is...

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

A few weeks into school it got hard to sneak off to see Draco, with the Educational Decrees and everything, Flinch was working extra hard. We had to drop it down to only meeting once a week, and on Hogsmeade trips.

Things seem to be getting worse at Hogwarts. All these rules, Umbridge, _I must not tell lies_, Hagrid, useless Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, and then you put Voldemort on top of everything, and it's just too much. We need to do something about it, and I have a plan.

The next Hogsmeade trip I rounded up a good group of people and dragged them all to the Hog's Head. That's when I told Harry what was going on.

"What have you been telling people?" Harry said in a low voice. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," I reassured him, but he was still glaring daggers at me. I added quickly, "You don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first." And that was how Dumbledore's Army started.

Harry, Ron and I exchanged smiles as everyone signed the contract before leaving. Now all we needed was a place to practice. I frowned to myself. If Draco and I have a hard time finding somewhere to meet for two people, how are we going to hide a little over a dozen?

I shoved my hands into my pockets and watched my breath disappear into the chilly air. I felt arms pull me into the trees. Draco's eyes bore into mine, his hot breath pelting my face. He smirked at me.

"Hey, you're late, Granger," he teased, pecking me swiftly on the lips. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had to do something," I said lamely. I can't tell him about the DA, unless I want to violate my own enchantment thus having my face burst into boils. He raised his eyebrow at me but left the subject when I didn't say anything. He took off his glove and cupped my face in his hand. I smiled at him, the butterflies in my stomach going wild. He feathered kisses onto my lips, treating me like glass again. It was either this or snogging me senseless; he has two modes, basically. I broke away after ten minutes or so, explaining I had to leave. I wasn't even expecting to see him today; I didn't think he would wait for me after the meeting.

"Why?" He stayed in place, trapping me between him and the tree. I frowned at him. I didn't have time for his childish antics. Harry and Ron are waiting for me.

"I have to go, Draco." I pushed at his chest, but it did nothing but irritate him, at the least.

"What could possibly be more fun than Draco Malfoy?" He smirked at me before kissing my temple.

"I don't have time for this." I rolled my eyes, pushing at his chest again. He growled and lowered his lips to my ear.

"You were late, and now you're leaving early. I'm starting to think you don't like me, _darling_," he snarled the last word. My nostrils flared. I hate it when he uses pet names sarcastically.

"Well, _Malfoy_," I mimic his voice, "It's none of your business." I saw the fire in his eyes, and despite myself, I felt a little bit of fear register.

"None of my business? I'm your boyfriend, of course it's my business," his voice was deadly calm, but I saw his features take surprise when he realized what he said. My lips were slightly parted, and my eyes wider than usual. We've never classified ourselves as a couple before, never said the L word, well, Draco said half of it but stopped himself, but that's not important right now.

"Boyfriend?" My voice shook on the last syllable.

"That's what I am, and you're my..." he trailed off, daring me to answer. He needs to know that I agree...Oh, Merlin...

"Girlfriend," I said, anticipating his response. The hint of a smirk was on his face.

"I was going to say Princess, but that works too." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. That was extremely cheesy, but it was what I needed to hear. I pecked him on the lips and escaped, just in time to catch up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. There was this feeling inside me as we walked back to Hogwarts, so carefree and wonderful, like floating on a cloud. _I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend._ The phrase repeated itself inside my head, and the only reason I stopped was because the fear of saying it out loud became too clear.

"Someone looks happy," Ron commented.

"It's quite exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules." I smirked at their expressions. Ginny got my double meaning almost instantly, but Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked with disbelief flooding his voice. I ignored him and kept on walking, too happy to care.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Almost a week has passed, and we still have nowhere to do the DA meetings, thanks to Educational Decree number twenty-four, things were a lot more difficult. I had almost lost all hope when Harry came running over to Ron and I, blabbering about something Dobby said. When I walked into the Room of Requirement for the first time, I was very happy. Now I had somewhere to take Draco, too. But of course I won't take him to the DA room. I'll just think, _I need somewhere to meet with someone_, and a different room will appear. No one would be the wiser. Having two of my problems solved, I gladly helped Harry rearrange and think of things we might need.

I thought of the galleons a few days after that, and it seemed like Dumbledore's Army was running perfectly. After dinner one night, I beckoned Draco to follow me, where I lead him to the Room of Requirement.

"How does it work?" he asked as the door appeared in front of us. I entered as an excuse not to answer. What do I tell him? Oh Godric...

"Just think, 'I need somewhere to meet with someone,' until it shows up. It's probably just one of those weird rooms that fill Hogwarts randomly," I dismissed the conversation with a wave of my hand. He seemed to accept this answer and left it alone at that. He walked over to me very slowly, and when our noses where an inch away, he placed secure arms around me, then I was falling back. The second I stopped falling his lips were on mine, and I realized he just dipped me like in some old romantic Muggle films my mum watches. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepened our kiss. We pulled back, and I had a second to watch him wag his eyebrows at me before I was lifted off the ground, bridal style, and dropped onto the sofa in the middle of the room. I bounced up a few inches, but then Draco was on top of me, snogging me senseless. My hands ran through his sleek, blonde hair as his, as usual, moved all over me, being nowhere and everywhere at once. I giggled into his mouth, thinking about what a hypocrite I was when I remembered promising myself that I would never do something like this, after over-hearing Lavender go into great detail about a kiss she shared with a stranger at the Quidditch World Cup. Draco broke away and chuckled.

"I finally made you giggle like a schoolgirl, Granger," he said triumphantly with a sly smirk on his face. I had to fight the urge to laugh in his face. I faked a defeated sigh.

"I never thought the day would come that those words would come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth." Looking up at him through my lashes, I mocked shame.

"And I never thought the day would come when I had Hermione Granger underneath me-willingly, I might add-as I snogged her to the point of making her _giggle_." With every word he bent his head lower, and lower, until our lips were touching, and he was doing exactly what he said, save the giggling. After nipping at the skin under his jawbone for a while, he spoke.

"So when are we meeting? Every night, same time?" he asked lazily. I stopped nipping, but continued to kiss down his jawline.

"No...Harry and Ron tend to drag me with them places at random times to study and talk," I said slowly, making it up as I went. He nodded.

"By chance, then? If either of us have time before or after meals?" He asked this a little too harshly, so I stopped kissing to look into his eyes. I bit my lip.

"Exactly that, but definitely on Sundays. I never do anything but read on Sundays, unless you're busy, of course..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. He sighed heavily as he rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. I took in a small whiff...mmm, peppermint.

"I can't wait to be done with this whole Dark Lord mess. As soon as he's gone for good, I'm going to kiss you the next time I see you, no matter who else is in the room. Granger, that's a promise." I smiled, even though he couldn't see. I was worried about that for a while, not knowing what side he was on.

"That's going to shock some people," I added, thinking of Ron's face.

"What's going to shock them is finding out that we've been kissing since 4th year." He cracked an eyelid open halfway then shut it quickly to kiss my cheek, right below the eye.

"Yeah. That little detail might be enough to put Ron in St. Mungo's," I said dryly. He laughed lightly, even though I was being completely serious.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

**A/N: Eleventh chap, done! Hope you liked it, review and tell me if anything seems off to you, or if it's ruddy terrible. I want to know, no holding back. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm thinking that this fanfic will be done in like, five or less or more chapters, unless a good idea pops into my head that carries it longer. I'd like it to reach 20, but keep in mind that this is basically my first fanfic. P.S. I had to go out of town for a few days, so that's why I didn't update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.**

**:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::**

Hermione's POV:

Another chorus of _Weasley is Our King _roared from the Slytherin section of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Come on Ron..." I mumbled to myself. He wasn't doing that well. Just then Harry started zooming around the field, in the direction of a golden glint. Draco followed close behind. They were neck and neck. I leant over the side of the stands so I could get a better look.

"GO HARRY!" I yelled, jumping up and down as they flew past, causing my hair to hit Ginny in the face. But she didn't mind, she just slapped it away and stared eagerly after Harry. They hit the ground at the same time. Ginny gasped as I held my breath.

Harry jumped up, holding his arm high. All the Gryffindors roared, and so did Luna's hat. I watched with a smile as the rest of the team ran over to Harry, but then it looked like...something was off. Draco was laughing, and then...I gasped.

"No!" I yelled, but it was canceled out from the cheers of the Gryffindor's urging Harry and George on to beat up Draco. I watched in horror as he fell to the ground before Madam Hooch stopped them. I was still mad at him for the _'Weasley is Our King' _business, but there was no need for this! It took me all I had not to run down and help him, so I ran to Ron instead.

But when I got on the field, I couldn't find him. I watched with my mouth hanging open as McGonagall hauled George and Harry away, with Draco surrounded by a bundle of Slytherins as he was literally carried away to the hospital wing. He sent me a longing look, and I was torn between wanting to hug him and slap him.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Draco's POV:

Potter had caught the snitch. Again. Really, no one should blame me for reacting the way I did, but I never expected them to use Muggle fighting as a way to get back at me. I looked up to see Hermione staring at me with her jaw slack and arms crossed. I couldn't tell why she was mad, but I had a feeling I did something wrong.

I had Pansy whining and clutching my arm on one side, and the Greengrass sisters behind me. Blaise and Theo were leading the group, but the only person I wanted to be with right now was Hermione. I was fine, just a little bloody and bruised. I didn't need to see Madam Pomfrey. I needed Hermione.

Once my cuts were sealed I was dismissed, after much persuasion, and I ditched my friends. I wandered the halls. Did Hermione even want to see me right now? I sighed and waited outside the strange room she found. For some reason she never wants me to go in without her. The door appeared behind me and opened in a matter of seconds, causing me to fall on the ground inside. I took in a sharp breath as the door closed, and quickly tried to get up and regain some of my pride. Hermione was staring at me, one hand on her hip. Her gaze slowly softened when she noticed all my bruises. The only way to get rid of them would be a glamor charm, but then I wouldn't get very much attention. Her hand came up and gently brushed my eye with her fingertips. One of the Weasel twins, I can never tell which is which, gave me a black eye. Her thumb traveled down to trace my lips, which were swollen, thanks to Potty's right hook. It _was _split, but Madam Pomfrey fixed that.

"Draco..." she sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" My eyes showed my confusion.

"I didn't do anything, love. You should be mad at your friend, Boy Wonder," I whispered softly. She withdrew her hand.

"You had to do something wrong. Harry wouldn't hurt you for no reason." Her tone had an edge to it. I tightened and un-tightened my fists. She wasn't supposed to be _mad_ at me! She was supposed to fuss over my boo-boos and promise never to send a kind look at Potter again. She was supposed to cuddle and shower me with kisses. She _wasn't_ supposed to accuse me of starting it.

"That doesn't matter. Don't you care that I'm hurt?" I all but pouted. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed like I was an annoying child. I clenched my jaw.

"Draco, of course I care-"

"Prove it," I challenged. She raised an eyebrow at me. I had my arms crossed and shoulders squared.

"I shouldn't have to _prove _anything. My being here and not waiting for Harry should be proof enough," she huffed.

"I didn't exactly see you running to my aid," I hissed. She took a step back in surprise.

"And what would that have accomplished? Our secret would be out, and all for what? So I could kiss your bruises?" I scowled at her. When she said it like _that_...

"I would've helped you..." I mumbled, looking anywhere but at her.

"Don't. If we're going to keep our secret, then we have to be strong about this. Unless I'm about to die, don't interfere. It'll be the same for you." I looked up at her and saw her face take on a sad, thoughtful, and pained expression. I pulled her into a hug. We weren't talking about petty quidditch accidents anymore.

"It'll be okay..." I murmured. She looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What if...what if I, or you, or _we_ die...There's going to be a war. There has to be. Voldemort isn't going to go out without a fight," she whispered into the fabric of my robes.

"We're protected, it's okay Hermione. I'll protect you, if by some insane chance Potter doesn't defeat the Dark Lord, I'll protect you..." I spoke into her hair, saying it more for my benefit than her's.

"You could always come to our side. We'll protect you, I'll _make_ them protect you," she pleaded. My lips thinned.

"They'll kill my mother, and besides, if I'm over there, then there'll be no one to protect you if the Dark Lord won." I looked into her shiny, brown eyes and smiled sadly. She frowned, but nodded, understanding me perfectly. She knows that I need to do this. For us.

She got on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to mine. I knew it was only meant to be a quick, chaste kiss, but I couldn't help myself. After wrapping my arms around her, I pried her lips open with my tongue and explored the wonderful expanse of her mouth. She moaned against my lips. I growled and backed her farther into the room, shifting my head down so I could lift her up slightly to move faster. Soon we hit the wall with a small _thud_. I moaned into Hermione's neck. The pain and marvelous sensations combined were proving too complicated. But I liked the latter too much to care. I lifted her up to get a better angle at her neck, and her legs wrapped around me.

"Am I hurting you?" she gasped. She could feel my excitement.

"No," I swiftly lied. I'd waited too long for this, hell, this was the only reason I wanted to be with her for the first week of our 'relationship'.

"Draco..." she sighed. I captured her lips so she couldn't think any thoughts that might make her leave me. She pulled away and opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue in.

"Mmph," she let out before backing up again. "Maybe after-" I kissed her. A couple seconds later I backed off. She wasn't responding.

"You're feeling better," she said like she'd never been interrupted. I frowned at her. With one final glance at her lips I set her down. Hermione Granger really knows how to ruin the mood.

"Yeah..." I unwillingly agreed. Hermione was going to get her way no matter what I said. She smiled and pecked my cheek before leaving. I snarled at her absence.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

It's been weeks since I got Potter and the Weasel twins kicked off the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and I've been feeling much better. But Hermione and I never continued what we started that day. It made me realize that maybe she stopped because she didn't want to do that with me, not because I was covered in bruises. But what girl wouldn't want all this?

I owled my father with the usual school news, and of course he _insisted_ that I join the Inquisitorial Squad. I was rounding the corner when I caught Longbottom standing there. He wasn't even doing anything, just standing. I peered over his shoulder and found the Weaselette doing the same thing at the other end of the hall.

"Oi, Longbottom! What are you doing?" I smirked at the end. He gulped.

"Nothing. Just standing," he weekly replied. I hummed a reply and pulled my wand to his chin. He gulped again.

"Hey!" I heard the Weaselette call from the other end of the hall. Good. I'll kill two birds with one stone.

"What are you _really_ doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at them. Then it dawned on me. They were guarding this corridor. With Umbridge's office. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, which made the Weaselette come running over. I did the same to her. Then I was barging into the office to find Potter's head in the fireplace, Weasel-bee staring at me with intense hate, and Hermione narrowing her eyes at me. I internally groaned. Now we were _never_ going to pick up where we left off. _Smooth Draco_, real _smooth_.

After calling Umbridge and the rest of the squad, I took Hermione. I can't stand to see Crabbe put his hands on her. I was gentle with my touch, but I had my wand on her. Just in case. She was glaring at me whenever she looked at me, and I was sending her apologetic looks whenever everyone else was not. Potter was glaring at both me _and _Hermione. If he gave her a bad time because I'm an idiot...

I wasn't paying attention to anything Umbridge said, except when she talked about _Crucio_-ing Potty. That would be fun to watch. Then I noticed Hermione was yelling something and fake fighting my grip. Then she was crying. I wanted to hug her, but I make myself push her away in a disgusted fashion. I looked closely and noticed no tears. What was she up to? I smirked to myself. Maybe I wouldn't be on her bad side after all, if I help her go on with her plan.

She was rambling about some weapon for Dumbledore, but I wasn't interested in that. She was so cute when she rambled. But then Umbridge was about to take her away. No! I can't protect her if she's off with Umbridge.

"Professor," I announced, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" Umbridge asked sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these" -she gestured around at Weaselbee, Weaselette, Toadboy and Loony Lovegood- "escape."

"All right," I muttered as Hermione disappeared out the door. I turned to the group. I was in charge now, after all. The Weaselette was sending me some very nasty looks. Everyone was mad at me lately. Then I hatched a plan. If I 'accidently' left the wands sticking out of my pocket, and 'accidently' walked a little too close within her reach, then she would tell Hermione what happened, and I'd be forgiven! I cleared my throat, a smirk in place.

"Whoever has their wands, cough them up," I ordered. Crabbe, Goyle and Warrington handed them over without hesitation. I smirked a reply, and placed them all half inside my pocket.

I winked at the Weaselette when no one was noticing. She immediately stopped trying to escape her captor's hold, but was breathing heavily. I patted the wands. I walked the length of the room, giving the Weasel a death glare when he spat on me. I slowed down when I was within range of the youngest ginger. I felt her take the wands but pretended not to notice. Everyone else was either too thick or preoccupied to pay attention. I didn't even make it to the next person when I was hit from behind with a hex.

"AARG!" I bellowed as flapping things started pounding against my face. Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Good going Ginny!" I heard someone exclaim as several other hexes were exchanged. Oh, so this is how she repays me? I heard the door open then close, and taking it as a sign that they left, I blindly made my way to the hospital wing.

Several hours later the hex was lifted, but I still had to deal with the nasty side-effects. A couple hours after _that_, I was cured. But it was way past curfew, so it took me thirty minutes of persuasion to get Madam Pomfrey to let me leave. I skimmed the corridors through the shadows, not really knowing what I was hoping to find. It's not like Umbridge was going to pop out of a classroom with Hermione and Potter in tow at this hour. My heart dropped when I realized that she was probably done with them by now. Unless the Weaselette and Co. got to them first! Hope! I make my way down to the Slytherin Common Rooms to find Blaise sitting in the armchair by the fire looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Not now Blaise," I said curtly before running up the stairs. I have no patience for anyone, especially Zabini, tonight.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

I got little to no sleep last night, and what little I did was pledged with nightmares of Hermione crying, all alone, in Umbridge's office as she punished and expelled her for whatever she was doing.

I ran out of the dungeons minutes after crawling out of bed, determined to break into the Gryffindor Common Rooms if I had to to find Hermione. I checked the library first -out of instinct, then the corridors, then all the empty classrooms I came across, and finally I found her, eating breakfast in the Great Hall with her friends without a care in the world.

The relief flooded me so fast that I didn't realize I was smiling until a 2nd year Ravenclaw looked at me in horror. I scowled at him, but remained smiling on the inside as I took my seat at the Slytherin table with every intention of staring at Hermione all throughout my meal, even if it made her uncomfortable. I needed to make sure she was really there. The Weaselette sat down next to her, and I was immediately filled with hate. I scowled and glared at her. Dumb Bat-Bogey Hex... I could've possibly found Hermione in the time it took me to recover from that...

After breakfast, and a brief explanation to Blaise so that he'd leave me alone, I had Hermione cornered in an empty corridor.

"Draco," she hissed at me. I had her caged in with one hand on either side of her head on the wall. If anyone were to pass by, I could simply be bullying her.

"That's Malfoy to you, Granger," I smirked, winking at the end. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you want?" she asked. I put on an expression of mock hurt.

"Is it wrong to want to see my girlfriend after what happened last night?" I whispered into her ear, watching as she turned a little pink. I feathered a kiss onto her lips.

"Draco, we're in public..." she trailed off. I looked around the corridor.

"I don't see anyone else here, do you?" I breathed before grabbing the back of her neck and slamming my mouth onto hers. _Thud, thud._ She dropped her books. I smirked as she pulled my head down with her arms around my neck. I pressed her up against the wall and moaned when she started kissing my down my jawline. I loved it when she did that. Suddenly she went rigid under my touch. I sent a lazy glance over my shoulder. Screw Potter into the depths of Hell.

"Oh. Hi Harry," Hermione muttered, looking down at her feet. She was Gryffindork red. I scowled at Potter, who had wide eyes and an open mouth, before turning to Hermione.

"See you later then?" I asked with a smirk when I saw Potter slam his jaw shut with an audible snap. I didn't let Hermione respond, instead I kissed her for a solid ten seconds before pushing past Potter. She shouldn't be in trouble. Potter knew, after all.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Hermione's POV:

Bollocks. I gulped, unable to look Harry in the eye. I could _feel _the anger radiating off him.

"Imagine my surprise," Harry started, his voice cold. Bollocks. "When I find my best friend snogging the _ferret_ that turned us in for being in Umbridge's office. Ironic enough, I was trying to find you to talk about _him._" I winced at his words.

"Harry-"

"No. No, Hermione. Don't you realize that it's his fault? If he hadn't turned us in, then I would've found Sirius in the fireplace! I would've known it was a trap! He would be alive..." he trailed off. My heart broke for him.

"Oh Harry..." I muttered. It wouldn't do any good to try to convince him otherwise right now. His eyes bore into mine.

"Is that what you do when you see him? Snog? I've stopped looking at the map, for your privacy. When I saw you together that one time, you were just sitting there. I thought that you were homework buddies or something...How _thick_ was I? Of course you're not _homework buddies_! I should've known; this is Malfoy we're talking about..." he trailed off. Some of the venom left his voice, but I could tell he was still mad.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am...I thought that because...Ginny never-"

"Ginny? Ginny knows?" Harry bursted. Bollocks. I was starting to get irritated with his interrupting me.

"Well I can't chat with you and Ron about my love life!" I said but immediately regretted it.

"No, apparently you can't," he huffed. I watched him leave, and once he was out of earshot I groaned. Note to self; never snog Draco Malfoy in public.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Woah, over 100 views! That's always something nice to wake up to in the morning. Oh, and I'm going to be updating and fixing the earlier chapters because I was reading them, and I was all like, 'This crap actually came out of my mouth?' so don't worry about it, I'm just touching up the grammar and misspellings. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: 105 followers(I had a brain fart last chap in my a/n and said that I had over 100 views, I meant followers)! You guys are awesome. :) I really appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting, it's so cool. Anyway, on with the writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:::~:::~~:::~~~:::~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~:::**

Hermione's POV:

Harry has been avoiding me for a while now. It's going to be very awkward back at the Order. Ron has no clue about what's going on, and I intend to keep it that way. This must be horrible for Harry. And he can't even talk about it with Ron, unless he wants me to put him on my bad side. Draco's lucky that I care for him, or I wouldn't be fighting this hard to keep both him _and _my friends.

I was in the Great Hall, eating at the end of the year feast sandwiched between Ginny and Ron. My demeanor was slightly sad because of Harry, but I had to pretend to be happy so Ron wouldn't find out.

"Wha's thay giem floy ookin' a' 'ou 'or?" Ron grunted out, spraying poor Neville with bits of chicken in the process. I scrunched up my nose.

"Please Ron, chew, swallow, _then _talk," I said. He nodded, and a few minutes later he repeated himself.

"What's that git Malfoy looking at you for?" he asked, glaring over to the Slytherin table. I looked up in the direction he was nodding his head at. Draco was still staring, and he had his usual indifferent mask on. I shrugged.

"'Dunno. Probably just trying to annoy you," I replied half-heartedly. Ron frowned.

"Well it's not going to work," he announced, crossing his arms over his chest briefly before piling more food into his mouth.

"Of course not Ron," I said with a small smile on my face. I gave Draco a hard look before returning to my food.

:::~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~:::~~~:::~~:::~:::~~:::~~~:::

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asked once we were alone in the Room of Requirement. He found out what it was a while back when the DA was caught.

"You can't stare at me like that. Ron noticed."

"That's not what's bothering you," he accused, looking into my eyes. I sighed.

"Harry's mad at me." He gave me a confused look.

"It's not something I did, is it?" I stared up at him. Did he really not get it?

"Harry thinks that it's your fault that Sirius died. Said that if you hadn't caught us, then he would've known," I said blankly. He frowned.

"Is that who he was seeing through the floo? It's his fault for not being able to contact him and jumping to conclusions. I didn't do anything wrong," he said arrogantly.

"Harry seems to think you did, so when he caught us snogging, he was very mad," I muttered. He was silent for a moment.

"But he knows. He shouldn't be mad because he saw it, he knew what was happening."

"He just knew that we met up with each other. He didn't know that we did...that." He frowned at me.

"So why's he mad at you? I'm the one who screwed up." I let out a breath.

"It's because of what we're doing together. I'm dating the son of a Death Eater-"

"I never told you that my father was a Death Eater," he said with narrowed eyes. Oh no, he didn't know...

"Draco, your father was at the Ministry, that's where we went that night, and he was captured like the rest of them. He's in Azkaban. I thought you knew..." I trailed off. Of course he didn't know. Why else would he be acting like nothing happened? _Idiot._ He turned his back to me and walked a few paces away to put his hands on the top of the couch.

"Draco...?" I asked tentatively. How are you supposed to comfort a boy who was just told his father was in Azkaban.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm not mad at you. I get it. You had to do this; you're one of them. I'm just glad he didn't..." Draco trailed off. I stayed silent. He needed to vent right now.

"I'm just glad he didn't kill you," he choked out. "I don't know what I would do if my own father killed you. That would be terrible. I wouldn't know what to...I think I'd...I can't lose you, Hermione." I stared at him, stunned. He cares about me that much? Then he swiftly turned around and embraced me in a hug. He buried his face into my hair and breathed heavily. I remember what he said the first time we were in this room. He liked the way I smelled. Odd, I use Muggle shampoo. I let him rest his head on my shoulder as I stood there, thinking about how difficult life was about to become.

There was a war coming. Petty star-crossed lovers like ourselves are nothing compared to what's coming up next.

:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~:::~~~:::~~:::~:::~~:::~~~:::~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~:::

Draco's POV:

My father is in Azkaban. The Dark Lord is going to be angry, very angry. Those Occlumency lessons from Aunt Bella and Snape better pay off. I'm going to be punished for my father's mistakes. I just know it. I like Hermione too much. I've always wanted someone like everyone talks about. Your other half, the girl of your dreams, but not during a war. That just makes the situation flip upside down. You don't want to have a lot of people to love during a war. Just more possibilities for death and heartbreak.

I'm not going to see Hermione at all this summer. The Dark Lord shows up whenever he wants on my doorstep, and with father gone mother will want to spend more time with me. Plus I won't be allowed wherever Hermione is staying with Potty and Weasel. Speaking of Potty... I watched as he walked down the Hogwarts train. Alone. Perfect.

"Potter. I need to have a word with you," I demanded. He stopped in his tracks, turning around violently to glare at me. You would've thought _I _killed his parents.

"What is it, Malfoy?" he sneered at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did I touch a nerve?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to it. "Don't answer that. I need to tell you something, and you're going to listen. I may have made a tiny mistake, but it's no reason to be mad at _her_. She's really depressed, and I don't like to see her like this. Make up with her by the end of the break, and I won't hex you for the fun of it. Deal?" He snarled at me.

"I was going to make up with her. I don't need your useless threats to help me make a decision already made." And with that, he abruptly left. I smirked to myself. _At least that problem is solved._

:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~:::~~~:::~~:::~:::~~:::~~~:::~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::

When I got off the train I was greeted by my mother, who looked especially frail and paler than normal. I allowed her to hug me, given the circumstances, and watched as Hermione chatted with Potter in the distance. She smiled warmly at me when she saw what I was doing. I smirked back, and then she was gone. I won't see her again until I'm back at Hogwarts. Blast.

Shortly after that mother apparated us home, where Aunt Bella warmly welcomed me. I kept my indifferent mask on.

"Don't worry Draco; the Dark Lord will have Lucius out soon enough," Aunt Bella told me with a wicked smile. I nodded, levitating my trunk in behind me. Once inside my room I closed the door and threw myself onto my bed. This was going to be a long summer.

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::

Three days ago, I turned sixteen. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy came to celebrate briefly. Theo and Blaise want nothing to do with me, and I don't blame them. They're doing the logical thing, laying low, waiting out the war.

Today the Dark Lord gave me the dark mark. I'm a Death Eater. I have a job to do, once back at Hogwarts, and it's not pretty. I don't know how I'm going to pull it off, if I can. Snape is going to be helping me with it, but I don't need his help. I don't want it. His help means that I'm that one step closer to being separated with Hermione. I don't want to do this. I should've taken Hermione's offer to live with the good side. But then the Dark Lord would kill my parents. I can't let them die.

I hope Hermione will forgive me.

:::~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::

In Diagon Alley I quickly got my school supplies. Mother was taking me into Madam Malkin's when I caught a flash of bushy brown hair round the corner. _Please don't come into this shop. _I don't feel like having to insult Hermione right now, and especially in front of my mother. Maybe I can convince her to leave...

"I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_," I said right as Hermione, Potty and Weaselbee came in. Great...And they didn't have their mums following them around. I pretended not to notice them. I walked over to the mirror to examine my dark green robes.

It's hard to ignore someone when they're gawking at you. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," I said.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" exclaimed Madam Malkin. I ignored her. Potter and Weasley had their wands out.

"No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it..." Hermione muttered to them. I got a good look at her face for the first time. I clenched my fists. Who gave her a black eye?

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," I sneered. "Who blackened your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." I looked down at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. I'll kill them, whoever did this, I'll kill them... I ignored the rest of the conversation, instead I kept my eyes on Hermione. That is, until Potter insulted my parents.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" I snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," said Mother. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Potter raised his wand higher.

"Harry, no!" moaned Hermione. "Think...You mustn't...You'll be in such trouble..." Madam Malkin poked me with the pin. Again.

"Ouch!" I bellowed. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother-I don't think I want these anymore-" I threw the robes onto the ground.

"You're right, Draco, now I know the kind of scum that shops here...We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's," Mother said, walking out the shop. I followed from behind, hitting Weasley as hard as I could when I passed him. My fingers brushed over Hermione's hand. I miss her.

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::

"Who did it?" I said the second we were alone on the Hogwarts express.

"Draco, anyone could find us in this storage cupboard, it's not-"

"Who did it?" I cut her off. It's been driving me mad. I can't stand not knowing who hurt Hermione. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who did what?" Was she serious? I growled low in my throat. I was loosing my thin patience very fast.

"Who gave you a black eye?" I bit out. Then she laughed at me. She actually _laughed _at me!

"It was an accident! One of Fred and George's unfinished projects. If anything it was my fault," she got out through laughs. Her laughter died, but I didn't respond. I was still angry, with a scowl on my face.

"Why are you so concerned, anyway? I'm surprised you remembered." Blast. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, thinking.

"I thought that maybe, someone was abusing you. Is it really that bad that I was concerned?" I drawled. If I let my voice show emotion, then my words would be laced with venom. She hung her head. I groaned internally. I can't stand it when she's sad. Placing my index finger under her chin, I tilted her head upwards.

"Chin up," I whispered. I don't know why I whispered. Just seemed to fit in with the moment, I guess. She gave me a grin that lit up my insides. I've missed this feeling. It's what keeps me going. Granger's too addicting for her own good. I ducked down my head and pecked her lips before going back to the Slytherin compartments.

I sat down next to Pansy, with a seat separating us, of course. She patted her lap, looking up at me with a hopeful look on her face. I scoffed to myself. Not even if she put a pillow in between us. I looked away, choosing not to respond. She stuck her lip out in a pout and huffed. I rolled my eyes at her. After kicking my feet out onto her lap and leaning back, I was comfortable. She smiled brightly and placed her hands on my ankles. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Just then Zabini entered, and seemed to be having trouble with the door. I was about to help him when it was flung back, and he flew into Goyle's lap. He looked utterly ridiculous. I sniggered at him, until a flash of white caught my eye, and I watched as it disappeared. Hmmmm...

I started up a conversation, still thinking about that flash of white. I accidentally hinted about my mission, and everyone was quiet.

"I can see Hogwarts. We better get our robes on," I announced. I had already pulled my trunk down when Goyle pulled his down with a thud and a gasp that didn't come from him. Someone was hiding in here, and the only person I can think of that would want to spy on us would be Potter. No one else would be stupid enough. We stopped at the station, and I let everyone else go first. After shutting the blinds, I shot around to the spot I thought he'd be hiding.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I watched with glee as he fell to the ground.

"I thought so. I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back..." I paused to look down at his shoes. White shoes.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here..." I stomped down hard on his face. I hope I broke it.

"That's from my father. Now, let's see..." I threw the invisibility cloak over him.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London, but don't worry, I'll keep Granger company for you...if you know what I mean," I said with a smirk. I turned to leave, stepping on his fingers as I did so, and right before opening the door I said, "See you around, Potter...or not."

I was telling the story, save the part about Granger, back to my friends in the Great Hall when Potter came in, bloody, still wearing his Muggle clothes. Blast. I was hoping I got rid of him for this year.

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::

Hermione's POV:

I was full of relief, worry and curiosity when I saw Harry come into the Great Hall covered in blood. I was filled with anger, however, when he told me that it was Draco who did this to him.

"And he's up to something. He was saying all these things on the train while I was listening in on their conversation. I think he's a Death Eater, Hermione. You need to stay away from him. He's dangerous," Harry told me. I was about to object when Ron came along.

"Talking about what Malfoy said on the train? I think he was just showing off for Parkinson," Ron stated. Harry and I shared a look that Ron didn't catch.

"That's quite a big lie to tell, Ron. I don't think he'd lie about something like that, even if he was trying to showing off," I said confidently.

"Exactly," Harry agreed. We both knew that the last thing Draco was trying to do was win over Pansy Parkinson. That was the last thing _anyone _was trying to do.

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::

It was a couple of days before I could meet with Draco alone, and when I did he didn't exactly want to talk.

"Draco, we need to talk," I said once I got his mouth a safe distance away from me. He frowned.

"All you want to do is talk. Talking isn't fun," he complained. I ignored him.

"Why did you step on Harry's face?" I crossed my arms over my chest. His frown deepened.

"Oh. That. Potter was eavesdropping. I had to teach him a lesson or he'd go around listening on everybody's conversations. Could be listening to us right now," he stated, looking around the room for effect. I rolled my eyes. He knows that no one can get into the Room of Requirement while we're in here.

"He told me that you did it to avenge your father," I accused. His face was suddenly indifferent.

"So what if I did. He put my father in Azkaban." His voice held no emotion.

"He was a Death Eater. He had to go. Don't you want our side to win?"

"Our side? I'm on my side, and you're on yours," he stated. He almost looked sad for a second. "And you're saying that all Death Eaters have to go to Azkaban. No matter what?"

"Yes. If there's Death Eaters out there, then no one will really be safe." I looked up at him in confusion. What was he playing at? He turned his head away from me.

"What if there was a Death Eater who really wasn't...who didn't want to, but had to..." he trailed off, looking at me with all of his emotions. So much pain and sadness. Before I could ask what he was talking about, or hug him, he left. Oh Draco...

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::

**A/N: Welp, there's that. I watched ****_A Very Potter Musical _****and ****_A Very Potter Sequel _****for the first time yesterday! It's absolutely hilarious, I highly recommend it. You can find it on Youtube. I finally get the whole Pigfarts thing! Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had to do some things and I couldn't get to my computer as much. Also, band camp starts next week (Who else is in band? Go clarinets!), and then I have school, so my summer is basically over. I'll try to update every week from now on Friday/Saturday/Sunday, so expect an update on one of those days, unless I get to it on a random day of the week. Oh, and yes, I agree, Draco Malfoy is my favorite in AVPM. Voldemort is my second, then Snape. Their voices are just too funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:::~~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::**

Hermione's POV:

Draco has been acting very odd lately. Ever since that conversation we had...He's just not being himself. I wish he'd open up to me. I can tell somethings wrong, and it's killing me that I can't do anything about it. He seems more closed off, and he's paler than usual. I'm starting to worry that his skin will turn see through. He should get more sun- focus, Hermione... Anyway, something's wrong, terribly wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is.

There's also the matter of that bloody book Harry's been toting around like it were his child. Ginny and I both agree that there's something fishy going on. I can tell it brings back too much memories from Ginny's first year for her to just ignore it. She cares about Harry too much to just sit on the sidelines and wait till something bad happens. But that's exactly what we're doing. Harry's too stubborn for his own good, sometimes...

But back to the present. I watched Draco push his food around on his plate during lunch. My lips thinned into a straight, tight line. He's getting too thin. _Merlin, when did I start worrying about his bloody health so much?_ Ever since I saw him at the start of the year. I'm either paranoid, Draco's sick, or Draco's up to something. Hell, it could be all of the above.

We're meeting today, sometime after this meal. I'm assuming the Room of Requirement. What other place is secure enough? I sighed into my book that was propped up against the pumpkin juice jug. Seeing Draco this depressed is making me depressed. I sucked in a sharp breath when a sudden realization hit me. I've got it bad, _Merlin _I've got it bad. I didn't realize I liked Draco this much... At first I thought it was physical attraction, then it was because I really liked to talk to him. And at one point I think I may have kept seeing Draco to secretly jab at Ron without him knowing. But now...I don't have a choice anymore. I don't think I can ever walk away.

When I walked into the RoR I saw Draco sitting on the sofa, staring at nothing. It broke my heart. He didn't look up when I sat next to him. After a few minutes I debated whether or not he needed to be alone right now. I was about to stand up when his arm slipped around my waist.

"Stay," he whispered. "I just need to feel you here with me..."

I nodded, then shifted into a more comfortable position. We had our arms around each other, and my head was on his shoulder. I rubbed circles into his back with my thumb, and I felt him relax. We stayed like this for Merlin knows how long. Somewhere in the middle, I closed my eyes, letting the peace take over.

I opened my eyes to grey. His eyes twinkled as he looked at me. I felt my chest go warm. I had one hand in his hair, the other acting like a pillow for his face. Our legs were tangled together, and his arms wrapped securely around me.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep," he said softly. I blushed. The only other people who've told me that were Ginny and Victor, both at the Yule Ball. I know I have massive bed-head, too, so I would bet that I looked anything but beautiful right now. I guess that was why my stomach did flip-flops at his words.

His gaze was so mesmerizing, and it only made me blush deeper. The ghost of a smirk graced his features. He couldn't even smirk all the way. I need to know what's going on.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked softly. What little of facial expressions he had faded.

"Nothing, love," he muttered. My jaw clenched. I forced myself to calm down.

"If you're not going to tell me, I get it, but you have to eat. Take better care of yourself, please," I said in the same voice I used before. He looked distant, but nodded, placing a kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me. It didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice around me. Let your feelings out. Your real feelings," I encouraged. He sighed.

"I don't have to pretend around you, Hermione."

"Then I'd hate to see you sad." He reached a hand up and played with my curls.

"I'll get better. As long as you're here..." he trailed off, closing his eyes again. He snuggled into me, laying his head on my chest. I laid my cheek on top of his hair, absentmindedly petting him until he fell asleep. I was too rested to fall asleep, and I couldn't get any homework done while he was sleeping on me, so I had to wait. I didn't mind much. He was beautiful when he slept.

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~~~:::

Draco's POV:

I felt something move in front of me, and the comforting warmth that helped me sleep was gone. Groaning in protest, I reached blindly and pulled it back to me.

"Draco, I'll be back. I'm going to get us some food. We missed dinner," I heard someone say from far away, even though I knew it had to come from the warmth in my arms. I guess I was hungry. Maybe I could eat without throwing it up, for once.

"Hurry," I grunted, making my arms go slack. I should really try harder, for Hermione. I think I... No. I can't. That's not even a possibility. _Then what are you doing with her, if you don't..._ A voice in the back of my head asked. I ignored it. I didn't have an answer. I'm just glad I didn't let the words slip when I told her she was beautiful while she slept. Who says shit like that? What's wrong with me?

I groaned into my hands and sat up, forcing myself to wake up by the time she got back. I smiled when she walked through the door. She pulled several wrapped bags out of her pockets.

"You're going to eat every last crumb," she said sternly. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. We talked and teased each other for the next hour or so, and she even had me laughing a few times. I looked up at her as she rocked back and forth in silent giggles, a sandwich halfway to her mouth. I pulled her closer to my side to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ewww," she exclaimed. "You slobbered on me!"

"I'd love to appall you," I said huskily, remembering using the words before. She blushed, and hit my arm. I wagged my eyebrows at her.

"Good to know you're back to your arrogant self..." she muttered.

"You didn't give me an answer," I whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"No." I stared at her. No? No! No one says 'no' to Draco Malfoy! I'll get my way, one day.

:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::

I won't let Hermione see me cry. That would be horrible. I felt like it, a couple times, but I bit it back before anyone could notice. Crying is weakness. Malfoy's aren't weak. And especially not in front of people to witness our weakness. And I'm definitely not going to tell Hermione why I'm crying. She'd be torn between being faithful to me and telling Potter to help the better good. I can't do that to her.

Our relationship has been getting better, but she keeps looking at me like she knows something I don't. She probably does, but more than the usual. Like a secret. It unnerves me, to say the least. I hope she didn't find out, but then again, if she found out, then I wouldn't have to tell her...

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::

Hermione's POV:

Today was horrible. It was the Hogsmeade trip, and Draco refused to see me, saying that he had somewhere to be. I saw him leaving the Three Broomsticks before us, and he looked very broken. Then Katie Bell was cursed. Harry was very mad at me. He whole heartedly believed that it was Malfoy who did it. The scary part was, I didn't think Harry's assumption was that far fetched. After McGonagall let us go, I ran straight to the RoR, hoping against hope that Draco was there. I needed to avoid Harry until he calmed down, so he wouldn't yell at me. I spotted Draco laying on the sofa with his head buried deep into a pillow. I sighed when I sat down. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down with him. He nestled his face into my neck as he hugged me from behind. We stayed like this for a long time, until he lifted his face up. I assumed he was ready to talk.

"Draco?" I said nervously. He didn't respond. I bit my lip.

"Draco, Harry has this crazy idea that you were the one who..." I trailed off when he buried his head back into my neck. Really, he was being childish. I flipped around to face him. He slid his head under my chin. I moved so we were eye level, and placed my fingers under his chin so he couldn't slip away.

"Draco," I breathed, not really wanting to hear his answer. He squeezed his eyes shut tight then lent our foreheads together.

"Yes," he whispered so softly I wouldn't have known he said it if I hadn't felt his breath hit my face as his mouth moved. At least he didn't lie to me.

"Why?" My voice was barely audible, but it was more coherent than his speech. He shook his head side to side.

"I can't tell you," he mumbled. I dropped the subject. I'll ask him about it later when he isn't so...like this. The least I can do now is comfort him. I stroked his hair and he immediately relaxed. He looked like he was half asleep when, "I love you," slurred out of his mouth. My eyes widened, but he didn't stir. He looked like he was sleeping. A small smile stretched across my face. One good thing came out of today. I pressed my lips to his hairline.

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::

Ginny was ecstatic when I told her what happened, save the part where Draco confessed to cursing Katie, of course.

"I told you so! I _told _you so! I. Told. You so!" she sang at the top of her lungs. I covered her mouth when she started drawing too much attention.

"Calm down! It isn't even that important. He _was_ half asleep," I said with an eye roll when she gasped in horror.

"Hermione! Don't you _ever _say that again! This poor boy proclaimed his love for you, and all you can say is that it's not important? Shame on you." She thumped the back of my head.

"Ow, Gin!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at me this time. Harry walked over with an irritated expression on his face.

"We need to talk," he said in a blank tone. His eyes flashed to Ginny, and I saw they softened before turning back to me. I nodded and bid farewell to Ginny before walking away with Harry. Once the silencing charms were up in the old classroom he dragged me in, he started talking.

"I know that Malfoy's up to something. I've seen him on the map- I ignore the parts where you're with him, but when he's alone, he goes to the Room of Requirement, with Crabbe and Goyle standing at either end of the hallway. He's doing something in there, Hermione, and it's not good," Harry said with an edge to his voice. I looked down at my shoes. He continued when I didn't say anything.

"You need to stay away from him, either that or get information from him-"

"Harry," I said in disbelief. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Harry, I... He told me he loved me," I whispered as a grin captured my face. I looked up to see his reaction.

"He could be lying, Mione. He probably said it so you wouldn't tell his secrets," he warned. I shook my head.

"No. He said it right before he went to sleep. He didn't mean to, but he did, so that means it's true." Harry's lips formed a thin line.

"He could be talking about someone else..." I shook my head 'no'. Harry dropped the subject.

"Malfoy is dangerous. Even if he...loves you, he could still be dangerous. What do you suppose he's doing in the Room of Requirement that needs protecting? Can't be anything good," Harry said, his voice increasing. My breathing became quicker.

"We've already agreed that we're not going to talk about what goes on on either side, unless one of our lives are in danger. He...I think he could be a spy for us. If something is going to happen that will make our side loose, he'll tell me." My confidence grew as I spoke.

"So he's a Death Eater, then?" Harry said triumphantly.

"No! Where did you get that from?" I asked in horror.

"You said that you wouldn't talk about what goes on on either side, so he must be a Death Eater because you're on my side," he explained.

"I don't know if he's a Death Eater or not," I said. He looked confused.

"Don't you see his...nevermind, nevermind," Harry said dismissively as he waved his hand around in the air. My eyes widened.

"What do you think we _do _together?" I asked angrily. He gulped. Damn right he better be nervous.

"Well, I saw you snogging in the hallway..." he said lamely.

"So that automatically implies that I've done _that_ with him?" I practically yelled.

"You're dating in private, what was I supposed to think?" he barked. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Just because we don't tell everyone about our relationship doesn't mean...I don't even know _how _you came up with that conclusion..." I said through gritted teeth.

"So you haven't seen him shirtless?" he asked with a grimace from my glare.

"No!" I immediately yelled. _Well, maybe a couple times..._ But Harry didn't need to know that. He looked relieved and irritated at the same time. He looked up at me.

"Do you think you could get him shirtless? So you could see if he has the mark?" he questioned. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"I thought you _didn't _want me to have sex with him," I said. I watched as he opened and closed his mouth, all the while turning red.

"Merlin no!" he finally got out. "I just want you look at his left arm."

"Which I can't do without taking off his shirt, and he'll only take it off after he takes off mine, because he likes to be in control, and he gets way carried away sometimes, and since we're that far in our relation-"

"What? He'll only take it off if he takes off yours? I thought you said you've never seen him shirtless!" he roared. Blast. Me and my rambling.

"A few times, but it was in fourth year... You didn't need to know," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. He clenched and unclenched his fists. I've never seen him so mad before. Why is he so... My eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin, we never had sex, Harry. I'm not stupid enough to do that!" He relaxed a little, but I could tell he was still angry.

"I don't trust him. You're like my sister, Hermione. I don't want anyone to hurt you," he said softly. "And I think that the ferret is going to hurt you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Harry, I'm perfectly capable of picking out a boyfriend who won't abuse me in anyway. Thanks for your concern, but I don't need it," I said a little harsher than I intended. I'm tired of Harry always telling me that Draco is going to kill me in my sleep. It's getting annoying.

"Fine, but I'm going to boast very loudly when you're heartbroken, but after I kick Malfoy's butt for harming you," he said thoughtfully before leaving. I groaned into my hands. Now I'm going to have to get some information out of Draco to prove Harry wrong. I don't know if I can take anymore of this accusing game he's playing.

:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::

Today was the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, and everyone was excited. I wasn't shocked to see that Draco wasn't playing. He has too much on his plate to do quidditch. Gryffindor won, of course, but I was still angry that Harry gave Ron some of his Felix Felicis potion. It's illegal to use during competitions. I was going to have to turn them in. When I told them this after the match, Ron went ballistic on me. Especially after Harry showed us the sealed vial. That would've been nice to know earlier. I was on the verge of tears as I ran away and through the castle. I collected myself in time to find Draco.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked me with a frown as he dragged me into the nearest broom closet.

"Nothing," I waved it off. "But I would like to ask you something." He nodded slowly as I put up the charms.

"What have you been doing spending all that time alone in here? Why did you curse Katie, and why won't you tell me?" I demanded. He looked away.

"I can't tell you," he muttered.

"Look at me. Why can't you tell me?" I looked into his wandering eyes. He sighed.

"If I tell you, then you'll never want to speak to me again," he said sadly.

"Draco, I promise I'll still speak to you, now tell me," I ordered.

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest. I leaned a little closer to his face.

"Tell. Me." He copied my actions.

"No." I groaned at his stubborness. He was such a child sometimes. Well, I was stubborn, too.

"Draco Malfoy, you'll tell me right now," I said sternly. He opened his mouth and leaned in until his nose brushed mine.

"No." He clicked his tongue. Now I was getting angry. My breathing was heavy, and I didn't even try to control it. It showed how angry I was. Maybe it would intimidate him. I snarled at him, and his face grew more amused by the second. Then I saw something flicker in his eyes, and he smirked confidently before pressing himself into the space separating us. I backed up into the wall, and he didn't hesitate to cover the space. I pushed at his chest angrily. He chuckled at me.

"Malfoy, I'm serious, tell me!" I yelled. His eyes twinkled.

"No." With that said, he pressed his lips on top of mine fiercely. I made the mistake of moaning. He growled low in his throat, and lifted me up so I was eye level. My legs went around him instantly. He nibbled on my lip and ground his hips into mine. I gasped at the bulge that rubbed against me. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and moaned. I wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer. Draco always gets carried away, and if he wasn't going to tell me, then I was going to find out for myself. His hand ran up and down my side before grabbing at the buttons. I stopped his hand. He looked disappointed.

"Not here. The Room of Requirement," I breathed. He smirked before grabbing my hand and taking me a little ways down the corridor. I bounced a little as he threw me on the bed. He shed his shoes, outer robes, and tie before joining me. On top, of course. He snogged me senseless as he started undoing my clothes while grinding against me. He moaned into my mouth when I started grinding back. He threw my shirt to the side and started kissing down my neck. I started on the buttons of his shirt. When they were all gone he made no move to take it off. I slipped my hands around his waist and trailed my nails down his back. He moaned into my skin. I slid my hand over his shoulder, wiping the fabric of his shirt off it. The lights darkened around us. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Damn. If I stopped now he would think I only wanted to see his mark. I felt my skirt and tights disappear. Bollocks. I started to panic. He kissed down to my breasts and I whimpered when his hand found the latch.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered throatily. May as well tell the truth.

"I'm scared," I breathed. Part of the truth.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. Merlin, what am I doing? Didn't I just make a promise to Harry saying that I wasn't going to do this? But...It feels so...wrong? I should probably make him stop...but do I want him to?

:::~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~~:::

**A/N: Ohhhh, I'm so evil. Cliffhanger! It's like the first cliffhanger in the whole story, so don't complain. Really. Tell me what you think, and if Hermione should do it or not. If you like the story, then review and tell me or I won't know what I'm doing right. If you don't like it...review and tell me so I know how to fix it. It all depends on what you say, so if you want to see something special in the next chapter then...you better let me know. Or it may never happen. *Evil Laughter* Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers! I especially loved **SavvySlytherin2000 **and **GottaGetBackUp**'s reviews. They made me smile. :) Oh, and we made it past the 50 mark for reviews and favorites! *Victory dance* I never thought this story would get this much feedback! You should keep it coming to surprize me. And I'm sorry for the huge wait for this chapter. I kept on getting stuck and I didn't know what to write!**

* * *

_"I'll be gentle."_

* * *

Draco's POV:

I squinted through the darkness at Hermione. If only I didn't have that blasted mark, then I could see her properly. I could tell she was nervous. Hermione always gets this way when we get too intimate. It arouses me. Along with her innocence. After waiting a good amount of time for her to respond, I continued to have my fun. Deciding not to undo the bra now, I kissed my way passionately down her stomach until my lips were at the hem of her underwear. I took the fabric in between my teeth and pulled down. She took in a sharp breath.

"Draco...I really don't think-" She held her breath when I swiftly pulled her knickers down to her knees. I ran my hands over her curves, taking in with my hands what my eyes could not. I gently separated her legs, placing my hands on her hips as my face lay inches away from her lower lips. She shivered when my breath hit her. I kissed her thighs, drawing closer with each one. I licked the inside of her thigh, a hair away from her opening. She whimpered. It wasn't a whimper of pleasure. She was afraid. Really afraid. Much more than she let on. I crawled up to meet her eyes with my own. She instantly relaxed.

"You know I'll still want you in the morning," I whispered as my fingers danced on her side. She moved her head so that our foreheads were touching. I felt her nod.

"Why don't you want me?" I breathed. Her small hand rested on my bicep.

"I...This isn't something that I feel comfortable doing. What would..." she trailed off. I frowned.

"Why aren't you comfortable with me? Am I going too fast? We can kiss a while, if you like," I murmured. She sighed.

"It's not you. I'm just not ready for this. Sex is...something for grown ups. We're only sixteen," she said frantically. There she goes with that innocence again. I lost my virginity when I was fourteen, to Pansy Parkinson. Then there was Daphne Greengrass...And the Patil twins. I was hoping to bag Hermione when all this started. Now I...now I love her, and I want to prove it to her. I just have to convince her to let me.

"We're grown up enough," I said stubbornly. She fidgeted.

"I can't do it. Not even with you. I'm sorry Draco..." she finally spoke. I was so shocked that she denied me, I didn't move until she was wandering around in the dark for her clothes. After claiming my shirt to hide the mark, I let the lights brighten up. Now she could see better, but it was still dark enough for me to make it darker gradually...if needed. She blushed violently as my eyes took her in. She threw her shirt on and buttoned it randomly. I looked at her hungrily.

"Hermione," I moaned throatily, taking a step closer to her. She gulped and backed away. I was too quick, though, and she was in my arms. She rested her hands on my chest but didn't shove at me. I looked down at her through my lashes.

"I want you, Hermione. I've wanted you for so long," I said in a husky tone. I moved my hands up and down her arms, then they moved down and did the same to her sides. I felt gooseflesh appear when I brushed her shirt aside with my fingertips. I smirked down at her. She frowned and squirmed under my touch. I know that she's probably not ready, and I'm being a jerk for pushing her, but I want this. And I know she does too. Once she gets over being so bloody insecure.

"I'm not ready yet. We're too young," she said sternly. I growled low.

"But it's only fun when we're young," I complained. She pushed my hands away and started to search for the rest of her clothes. I hid her skirt and tights under the bed with my foot. She held her shoes in one hand, and had her outer robes draped over her arm while the other perched on her hip. A confused expression took over her face. I made my face seem indifferent as I leaned back onto the bedpost, my trousers hanging dangerously low and unbuttoned, revealing too much underwear. I watched her in amusement as she tried to find her skirt without looking at me.

"Hermione," I said blankly. I don't know why I said it. The word just seemed to slip out of my mouth. She looked at me, but didn't meet my eyes. She was staring at my shoulder instead, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. The corner of my mouth tilted upward.

"You don't have to go just yet," I whispered. Maybe I could guilt trip her into staying with me. Then I could seduce her. I smirked to myself. I'm too bloody cunning for my own good. She sighed and looked at me with conflicted eyes. I let the slightest bit of sadness through, just enough to make it look like I didn't know it was there. She dropped her shoes and robes with a huff, then plopped down on the bed ungracefully. I laid down next to her and snaked my arm around her to pull her closer. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is it..." I started, trying to think of a reason she wouldn't want me. It can't have anything to do with me. There must be something wrong with _her_.

"Why don't you feel comfortable with me?" I asked. The answer she provided earlier wasn't good enough. She was silent for a while, then right as I opened my mouth to ask again, she answered.

"I do feel comfortable with you, but not with what we're doing. I have morals," she muttered. She didn't seem too sure of herself. I huffed. She looked into my eyes.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I looked away the second my eyes met his. To put it short, he looked ticked off. I could tell he was trying to hold it back, but it was still showing, neverless.

"What?" I said defensively. There's no need for him to be such a jerk.

"Nothing," he muttered in a way that I knew it was something.

"No, what is it?" I pestered. He glanced at me before rolling his eyes.

"Funny how your trying to get me to open up when seconds ago I was trying to do the same to you," he said dryly. I let out a long breath. I'll just ignore that.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I tried again. He turned sharply so that our noses were touching.

"I should be asking what's wrong with _you_. Didn't your house just beat my house in a game of quidditch? Why aren't you celebrating with your _friends_?" he snapped. I stared at him for a moment in surprize.

"My friends are being jerks," I whispered. I looked at anything but him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked in a strained voice. So he still had some of that random venom from earlier. Good to know.

"Um..." I started. On one hand, if I talked about it, it would distract him from...our earlier actions, but on the other hand...I don't want to. I'm too stubborn. "Yeah..."

He stayed quiet, for me to continue, I guess. I let out a puff of air and tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Okay, so you know how Harry got the Liquid Luck Potion from Slughorn? I saw him put it into Ron's drink this morning. So did Ron. But he drank it anyway! They both know perfectly well that it's illegal to use during competitions, but every time I brought it up before the match started, Harry would deny he did anything. I was so frustrated. After the game I threatened to tell McGonagall, because it's against the rules, so Ron and I get into this big fight. Then Harry shows us the sealed cork on his potion. _He didn't really put it in._ That just made Ron angrier, yelling at me for not believing in him and stupid stuff like that. It made me really upset. I don't like fighting with Ron. I remember in 3rd year, when he claimed that Crooks ate his rat. He wouldn't talk to me for weeks. He was still grouchy about it when he found him in Hagrid's hut. _And_ his rat was evil, but the best apology he could get out was a murmured 'sorry'. Then after the Yule Ball, he was so, so mad. So what if Krum and I are friends? It's none of his concern. He should've asked me first, and not as a _last resort_. The _nerve_ of him. Oh, and Harry always picks Ron's side. I don't think he even tries to see things my way. He always goes to Ron's side. I feel like the third wheel. I hate it," I ranted as I stared at the ceiling. I took in a long breath and waited for Draco's response.

"His rat was _evil_?" he finally spoke. Despite my bad mood, I let out a short laugh.

"Yes. He was," I said with a smile. I felt him take hold of my hand.

"No but really, Hermione, if it bugs you that much, then why do you hang out with them?" he asked softly. I frowned at his words. He started to run his thumb over my knuckles.

"They're like my brothers. I love them. We fight. We goof off. They're overprotective, and I'm overprotective. I don't think we could rid ourselves of each other if we tried. I would say that maybe you could tear us apart, but Harry accepted us. I just don't know how Ron is going to deal with it." He nodded almost awkwardly. I have a feeling that he would feel horrible if he was the reason I had no friends. Even if he hated said friends, he would feel bad. I just knew. I let out a long sigh.

"I hope Harry isn't..." I trailed off, thinking about the fight he and I had before the match. Then I remembered the reason we were in the Room of Requirement. I suddenly felt dirty. Very dirty. Draco loves me, he even said it, and I was going to sleep with him to see if he had the Dark Mark. But I had to know.

"Draco?" I asked nervously, quietly.

"Hm?" he responded as his fingers played with mine. I decided to be blunt.

"Are you a Death Eater?" I whispered. Okay, maybe a little too blunt. He stopped what he was doing immediately, and for one horrid moment I thought he had been turned to stone.

"Draco?" I prodded. I heard him swallow. His silence was only adding to my suspicions. He closed his eyes.

"I can't lie to you, so I won't say anything," he whispered. My heart fell. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to do something, or he would get the wrong idea. After a few moments I placed my hand gingerly to his face, and I leant my head onto his chest. A few moments later, and his arms were around me.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" he said blankly. "Does Potter want to know? He's been giving me weird looks from across the Great Hall. At first I thought it was because of you, but...it's not, is it?" I shook my head. Damn, I can't lie to him, either.

"I was just curious," I said unconvincingly. He snorted. "And yes, Harry has been very suspicious of you lately. He claims that your up to something diabolical." I rolled my eyes at the end.

"Curious? I don't believe it," he scoffed. Of course he wouldn't.

"Oh, okay. Harry has been nagging me to get away from you because you're 'dangerous', but he's also been wanting me to find out if you're a Death Eater. Not that I'm going to tell him," I added hastily at the end. He looked at me with a hint of betrayal buried under clear disbelief in his eyes. I felt dirty again. Even more than before. But he didn't call me out on it. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking. It drove me mad.

"Draco," I almost pleaded. "I wasn't going to tell Harry, if I found out. Please don't be mad at me-"

"Only if you're not mad at me," he whispered. I looked at him in confusion.

"I don't care if you're a Death Eater, but if you want to join the Light-"

"No. It's not that... Look, I'm going to tell you something, and keep in mind that this is hard for me, too. Don't do anything rash." I nodded slowly. What was he hiding...? He took in a deep breath, and spoke slowly.

"When we first started dating...I wasn't really dating you. It was more along the lines of the fact that I couldn't get you out of my head. I was lusting over you. I just wanted to sleep with you. Ever since the Yule Ball...when we met here... But then I started feeling for you. _Really_ feeling for you. I care about you. Now. I...I love you," he whispered the last three words so quietly, I don't think I wouldn't heard them if I hadn't heard them before. I digested this information. He didn't _love_ me. He's just a hormonal teenager looking for a lay. Or _was_. Possibly still is. But then why would he tell me if he didn't care? _But he was only trying to...to...to fuck me...screw me and leave me..._ My breathing got heavier. He was going to use me. _He won't now._ But I don't know that. I didn't feel the tears fall until he tenderly wiped them away with his thumb. I jumped up from the bed.

"You...you were going to _use_ me?" I whispered. I didn't have the strength to yell. He jumped up to try to hug me, but I brushed past him, finally spotting my skirt from under the bed. I started to dress.

"Hermione-"

"Don't talk to me," I ordered sharply. I needed time to think. I...I don't know _what_ to think.

"Hermione! I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you. Please, forgive me?" I couldn't look into his eyes. I knew if I did, then I would melt.

"I need to think," I said with as little emotion as possible. I was almost out the door when he stopped me with his hand on my arm. It wasn't forceful. In fact, it was extremely gentle. Like I was a priceless jewel.

"I love you," he said confidently. I looked at him sadly.

"I love you, too," I said. He brightened up. "But my love was created under your false affections."

I had a second to watch his face fall before I ran out the door. I didn't make it five steps. He had me up against the wall, and was breathing heavy. I don't think he even planned on what he was going to say. I glanced down at his chest.

"Malfoy, you're shirtless. I suggest you put one on before anyone sees," I said blankly, but the tears were still coming.

"I don't care, _Granger_. I'm not done with you," he ground out through his teeth.

"Well _I _am." I made a move to leave, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"I told you. I was thinking about leaving you in the dark forever, but I told you. Because I love you. _I love you._ Do you want me to scream it to the world? I will. Just say the word. If that's what'll bring you back to me, then I'll do it," he said in a strange combination of desperation, anger, and compassion. And it was all directed at me.

"I have to go think about some things, _Malfoy_, so if you'll excuse me," I said, determined not to let my voice shake. He soundlessly moved out of my way and watched me leave. Once I rounded the corner, I ran. I ran faster than when I ran _to _Draco. I stopped outside the Fat Lady's portrait. I can't go in there. Everyone is celebrating. People will wonder why I'm sad. I walked to the nearest classroom and collapsed onto the floor shortly after entering. I cast a silencing charm mid-sob. I leant against my back against the wall as my hands tore through my hair. My legs curled in and extended randomly, whenever it felt right. My tears were unstoppable, and I was worried that I might cry myself dry. But then I didn't care. I was sad. Weird sounds and wails escaped me as I cried. This went on for a while.

With a few shuddering, long breaths, I collected myself somewhat. I've never cried like that before. The tears still fell, but not so constantly, as I made birds fly from my wand. The door opened, and I looked up lazily. _Good going Hermione. Forgot the locking charms._ I was relieved for a second to see the familiar raven hair and glasses, but only a second. I don't want Harry to see me like this, even if he's the only person besides my parents I'm comfortable crying in front of.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over and hugged me. I accepted his hug as I cried onto his shoulder with a fresh round of tears. He patted my back awkwardly and offered me comfort. This is exactly what I need. Once the tears were mostly gone, Harry spoke.

"What happened?" he said darkly.

"Don't hurt him. I broke it off...basically. Well, I don't think we're over. If I come back to him, then we're not..." I trailed off. I sniffed.

"Did he hurt you, Mione?" Harry asked softly. I laughed without humor.

"No, of course not-" I stopped talking when the door opened again.

"Oops! This one's taken," Lavender Brown giggled before leaving, trying to drag Ron out with her. I stared up at him. He stared back. He can't possibly even be _considering_ leaving without trying to help me. Could he? He turned to leave. How _dare_ he? Some friend he is.

"_Oppugno!"_ I shouted. The birds that were hovering above me dived towards Ron, biting at him as he ran out the classroom. I started to cry onto Harry's shoulder again.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry this took so long! I had major writer's block! I knew where it was going...I just didn't know how to get there. Sorry if this is crappy, the next chap will be better, ****_promise._**** I start school on Monday (should be tomorrow) so this week is going to be hectic for me. I am NOT abandoning this story. I will update when I can, every week or so. Oh, and if you guys have any Dramione fics posted on Fanfiction that you think I should read, put it in your review. I have really bad luck picking out fanfics to read, so your help would be appreciated! And I know what you're thinking, 'How can you be reading when you should be writing?', well, I won't. I'll put it on my list to read when I have the time, you know, when I'm a chapter ahead. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so, I almost had a heart attack. Eight reviews overnight! Yay! I will hunt you down and hug each and everyone of you. If you're hugged by a stranger in the future...you know who it is. ;) Oh, and I had a MAJOR brain fart last chapter, I thought that yesterday was Sunday...but today is Sunday(Well, it was when I wrote this a/n)! Woops. Oh, and I wrote a one-shot, it's called, **An Unexpected Meeting** . Please check it out, I think I did good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"He did _not_!"

"He did. He just left me and Harry alone to deal with my problems. He didn't even ask what was wrong," I explained to Ginny.

"My brother can really be an idiot sometimes," she stated. A huge grin grew on her face. "Good thing you're over that ridiculous crush you had on him. And speaking of _crushes_; how's Malfoy treating you?"

I felt my face turn cold and emotionless. Ironic, that's how _he _usually looks.

"Things aren't going too well. We had a fight," I said blankly.

"Oh Mione-"

"Don't. I'm tired of all the pity. I'm just mad...and thoughtful." Ginny smirked evilly at me.

"Thoughtful? I think I can help you with some _specific_ thoughts." Her words made me uneasy.

"Gin, what are you talking about…?" I asked carefully.

"Revenge!" she said happily, reminding me of a four year old who just spotted candy.

"Ginny-"

"No. We're going to get them back, those heartless gits, and knock some sense into them. Show them what they're missing," she said with a wink. Aw heck nah.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you give me a makeover." She pouted but agreed.

"Fine. But we have to do _something_! Make them jealous somehow…" she trailed off, more to herself. I shrugged and went back to my book, squirming to get more comfortable on the Common Room sofa.

"Tell me when you think of something," I muttered sarcastically. There was about five seconds of peaceful silence with me reading, and Ginny staring into the fire. Then Cormac jumped onto the couch from behind and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I shrieked in shock, dropped my book and lost my place. I glared at his cheery face, but his smile wouldn't falter.

"So Hermione-"

"No, McLaggen, I've already told you a million times. I'm not going to Slughor-"

"I've got it!" Ginny yelled, earning the attention of anyone within a fifty foot radius. Ginny then dragged me over to the corner. She looked up at me like Christmas had come early.

"_McLaggen wants to go to the party with you?_" she whisper shouted. I rolled my eyes, but as I opened my mouth to say something, she continued.

"This is perfect! You can date McLaggen, and tick both Malfoy _and _Ron off at once!" She was jumping with joy at her own words.

"Ginny, how is Ron going to be jealous? He has Lavender," I said matter of factly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but won't he be mad that you're dating the jerk that 'almost' got the Keeper position on the Quidditch team?" she said with a smirk. I digested this information, and she added as an afterthought, "Plus Malfoy will be ticked off that you dated _anyone_ but him."

"I'll do it," I smiled evilly. I turned to McLaggen. "Cormac, I think I will go to Slughorn's party with you-"

"Great! I'll see you then. We'll meet here around eight," he exclaimed arrogantly before planting a sloppy kiss on my forehead and disappearing up the stairs. I was fuming, and about to go tell him I changed my mind when Ginny noticed.

"Ron thinks you like him," she blurted.

"_What?_" I hissed. She suddenly looked very self-conscious.

"Well, erm… Ron was talking to my the other day, and he was telling me how you were just jealous because _you _aren't his girlfriend," she said slowly. My nostrils flared, and without another word, I ran up to the dormitories to go to bed early. If Ron thinks I'm jealous, _of him_, then he's got another thing coming.

* * *

"Will you just _leave me alone?_" I yelled at him once again. Can he take a hint?

"Not until you apologize for making fun of my mustache," Ronald said stubbornly. I rounded on him.

"_You _want _me _to apologize? And what did you do to deserve that? Nothing. And to top it all off, you made fun of me in front of everyone. What kind of a friend does that?" I said with more sorrow than anger at the end. I turned to leave, but he stopped me. Again.

"Who said I wanted your ruddy apology anyway?" he countered. I rolled my eyes.

"You did, Ronald, not thirty seconds ago." I was five steps away when he spoke again.

"Not like I'd want an apology from a slut like you…" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" My voice was steady, but I was almost to boiling point. How did he ever come up with _that _idea?

"You heard me. You're a slut, Hermione Granger. You dated Krum, and I'd bet ten galleons that you're only friends with me and Harry so you can sleep with us. That's why you're so jealous of me. You want me," he finished confinadely. What an _idiot. _I took up the space separating us so that we were inches away.

"Let's get something straight, _Ronald_," I snarled through gritted teeth. He flinched. "I will never, in a _million_ bloody lives, want _you._"

"Prove it then. Kiss the next guy you see like the little slut you are. Or are you too prude?" he countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Make up your mind; am I a slut, or am I a prude? I can't be both," I said mockingly.

"Then prove it," he spat. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted me to 'prove', but I was mad. So I did something very illogical.

"Fine, I _will_." And with a huff I started down the corridor. I turned my head to look at him impatiently over my shoulder, but I ran into something before I could get a glance.

Correction, not something, _someone_. A certain blonde someone. A blonde Slytherin someone. I was full of rage, sorrow, and confusion, so when I looked into Dr-Malfoy's wounded eyes, I couldn't help it. Plus Ronald's 'prove it' hung over my head like a rain cloud.

So that's why, without warning, I pushed Malfoy up against the stone wall and snogged him. He responded after a second or two of delay. I'm guessing he was in shock. But then he was clutching my hair, rubbing my sides, kissing down my neck… Just like we used to.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm proving something to Ronald. Play along," I whispered into his ear. His lips tensed on my skin, but he quickly recovered by flipping us around so that my back was pressed onto the stone. He pushed up against me, getting as close as possible. His left hand was rubbing the back of my neck gently, and the other was around my waist. He nibbled my lips tenderly, making butterflies cascade from the pit of my stomach. _Stop enjoying it, you're still mad._ I let him take one last lick before pulling away to make my escape. But now both arms were around my waist. And he was smirking at me. And _Ron_ was watching. Bloody-freaking-tastic.

"Malfoy," I said in a warning voice. "Let go of me."

"Why should I? By the way you were kissing me, you want to do nothing of the sort," he purred, loudly enough for Ronald to hear. _Great_.

"But I stopped, didn't I? We're not kissing anymore; it's _over_," I put emphasis on the last word, hoping he'd catch my double meaning. His mouth went down to graze my neck, and his next words made gooseflesh appear.

"But it doesn't have to be," he breathed. I turned and walked away, choosing not to respond, and he let me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I tried to fight back the tears threatening to spill. Must be the hormones. Dumb teenage drama affects things like that.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Hermione!" I heard Parvati call. Perfect. I swallowed nervously before sitting next to her. Ginny told me that I needed to make sure Ron knew I was 'going out' with McLaggen, or it wouldn't have the 'desired effect', as she called it.

"Hi Parvati!" I said with what I hope sounded enthusiastic. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite. I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good… You're going, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're going up to the party together." I ignored Ron's stare. It was only this morning when he witnessed my snogging session with Malfoy, after all. Maybe I _am _a slut in his eyes.

"Cormac?" Parvati gasped, gossip gleaming in her eyes. She looked over to Lavender, who looked back with just as much excitement. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right. The one who _almost_," I said with as much emphasis as I could muster, even leaning a bit forward in my seat. "Became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" she asked. I thought her eyes might pop out of her head.

"Oh - yes - didn't you know?" I forced out a giggle, which made me have to hold down the food I was picking at. So then of course, I had to make sure Parvati didn't notice my weird faces.

"No!" she gasped, clutching her heart. Really, it's not _that_ unbelievable that I can get a boyfriend. I'm offended. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen…"

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," I corrected with a smile. "Well, see you… Ginny's promised to help me get ready for the party…" And with that, I let Ginny drag me off, who had been tugging at my sleeve for the last couple of seconds.

"Good going Hermione. And I think Malfoy might even get the message. You know how Parvati and Lavender are," she said as if that would be a good enough explanation. But I did know how Parvati and Lavender were. They were the biggest gossips at school.

"Yes, your plan is going swimmingly, Ginny," I said with a smirk.

"What?"

"It's from a Muggle play I watched," I muttered.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I watched her walk away, and I could tell this was hurting her just as much as it was hurting me. Why did I have to be so stupid? Dumb Firewhiskey; making me love Muggle-borns. My shoulders slouched even lower than before, but straightened up once I saw that flash of red hair behind the corner. I turned around it to see the Weasel, glaring at me. He was red in the face, matching the shade of his hair almost perfectly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You keep your dirty mitts off Hermione," he growled. I smirked at him.

"_She_ pounced on _me_, Weaslbee. I was just taking what I was offered," I said in a bored tone. "But who knew Granger was such a good snog?"

His lip curled up into a hideous snarl, and he was shaking with rage. Maybe I should be nicer to him. He was the one, after all, that caused me to confront Hermione in the Room of Requirement. And he might of just allowed me one last kiss from Hermione before she decides I'm not worth her time.

But he gets so worked up on the stupidest things. It's too hard to resist.

"Just stay away from Hermione. She's too good for you," he spat. I looked into his eyes, my face expressionless.

"I know." Then I walked away before he could think of something else to say.

* * *

"Who suspects me?" I said angrily to Snape. I already know it's Potter. Even without the confirmation from Hermione, I know it's him. He needs to learn how to be less conspicuous. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about- don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work- I can stop you!"

He's not getting into my mind while I can help it. He doesn't need to see all my secrets. Some more than others.

"Ah...Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" Snape drawled.

"Nothing," I replied too quickly. Shit, Draco, think of something! "I'm not concealing anything." Yes, because Snape believe that. Not.

"Draco, I don't think it very wise for you to hide something from me-"

"I'm not hiding anything!" I blurted in a very childish like way that did in fact make it seem like I was hiding something. Idiot.

"Listen to me," Snape whispered. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you're going to have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it. I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking longer than I thought," I said defensively, trying to convince myself with my words. It has to work.

"What is your plan?"

"None of your business!" I spat. He looked questionable at me. As if looking through my soul.

"You've been acting different," he accused. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have Draco, you're more weak than usual, emotionally drained, even...If you will just tell me your plans, I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone," I spoke barely over a mutter. But I was alone. Even Hermione has left me. He looked at me curiously.

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these-"

"Yeah, looking-" _For Hermione._ I cleared my throat. I said loudly, "I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" Snape growled. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they need to work a little harder. Now, what were you look-"

"What does it matter?" I asked before he could voice that question. "Defence Against the Dark Arts- it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape with enthusiasm. Just my desired effect. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now Listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people," I said. _Lies_.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"No. I don't need your help." And with that said, I walked out of the classroom and bounded down the corridor. I needed some release, anything, to get my mind off this bloody cabinet. I was going to find my Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry. I must look worse than I thought.

"Oh, I've just escaped- I mean, I've just left Cormac," I said gloomily. "Under the mistletoe," I added as he continued to stare at me oddly. Like I was going to kiss _him_. Please.

"Serves you right for coming with him," he told me. Well who else was I to go with? Ronald? As if. We were going to come as friends, but...you can't come as friends if you're not friends, I guess.

"Ginny and I thought he'd annoy Dra-Malfoy and Ron the most," I said disappointedly. "I debated for awhile about asking someone else as a friend, like Neville, but Ginny would've kill-"

"Neville?" Harry asked questionably.

"Yes, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentlemen. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…"

I led Harry over to a table in near the back, noting possible escape routes I can take to get me the farthest away the fastest. You may be laughing now, but you've never met McLaggen. At least I hope you haven't, for your sake.

"Let's get something straight. Are you planning on telling Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?" Harry asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?" I asked. I did that as a favor to a friend, and I'm not going to kill all his self-esteem over one of our petty arguments.

"Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen-"

"There's a difference," I said with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," said Harry fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match-"

"Quidditch!" I said angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since- oh no, here he comes!" I sprinted away from Harry, and went to mingle with some particularly tall Ravenclaws, facing my back to the wall, but kept a gap so I could see if he were coming. I nodded along to their conversation, and sometimes added something- they usually talked about homework, and tried to seem interested.

My heart almost stopped when Draco- Malfoy- came in. He looked even worse than usual, even from my spot I could tell he was thinner. Even more than before. I had to look away from his eyes, which conveniently went straight to mine. His gaze never seemed to leave me. It made me uneasy. Sad. Lonely. I exhaled when Snape dragged him off, along with the feeling of eyes on my face. I tried not to listen to the Ravenclaws, who were now dissing him. They don't know what he's going through right now. I don't know what he's going through. I swallowed, swirling the contents of my cup. I'm unsure, even more than before, if I should give him another chance. He needs someone right now.

After another ten minutes or so of the Ravenclaw's boring and annoying talk, I decided to leave. I slipped out and into the corridor, trying to keep my head down. I wrapped my arms around my midsection and chewed my on my lip.

Draco loves me. Do I love him? Yes. Enough to get over the fact that he was going to throw me out like yesterday's news? I have no idea. I let out a strangled breath. _He loves me_. He lied to me. He told me, instead of waiting for me to find out some other way. _But he still did it._ Why does this have to be so complicated? Harry's right; I am too stubborn. I rubbed my hands up and down over my arms to sooth myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps, loud, angry, footsteps thundering down the hall in the direction of the party. Of me. I looked up, startled, and just as I was about to flatten myself against the wall, Malfoy appeared. He looked angry. Sad. Broken. Our eyes connected, and he had backed me up into the wall before I could say 'stop'. I couldn't say anything, actually, for a while. It's kind of hard with a mouth on top of yours.

I stared wide eyed at nothing in particular as his lips moved over mine, savoring, licking, tasting. After a couple of seconds, I came to my senses. I pulled out of the kiss. His forehead rested on mine, and his arms tightened around me. I frowned. His eyes were still closed.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh, another cliffhanger! Hate me if you want. I would too. But this is where I need to stop for this chapter. Just bad luck, I guess. I think I may have wrote a little bit over my usual amount, but...Oh well. Again, if you guys have any suggestions for Dramione fanfics that you want me to read, put it in your review. If you're wondering, High School is going fine (I guess) but I got sick on the second day and had to go home early. I didn't like that part. And don't forget to check out my one-shot, **An Unexpected Meeting** . I'd really appreciate it. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Omigosh, I love your reviews so much! They made me smile, AGAIN. Thanks so much **cbear229 **for the fanfic selections. **Cruel and Beautiful World **by **Lena Phoria **is so good. I love it! But **In the Arms of Her Dragon** by **Wolf Blossom** had to be my favorite out of your suggestions. Even if I only got to sample the first couple of chapters. Dumb busy schedule. I have NO time management skills. At all. My grandparents are staying over, so I'm going to be spending some more time with them. Marching band season is also coming up very quickly. There's a football game tomorrow we're playing at, so if I skip a week without updating, I'm NOT abandoning this story. Don't jump to conclusions.**

**::::::::::::::::...::::::...::...::::::::::::::::: :::::::::...:::::::::::**

Hermione's POV:

My heart broke. It tore in half. The stubborn, hateful half sunk to the bottom of my chest, and the other; the half that loved everything, no matter what it was, or what it did, held on by a string. He was trying hard not to cry. I can always tell when he does. He _needs _to cry. He needs compassion.

"Draco…" I trailed off. I don't know why I spoke. He hugged my body onto his, and buried his face into the crook of my neck. He held on tightly, like it was the last time. My heart shattered. Now it's even harder to fix. Guilt overtook the empty space in my chest, so that's why, my logic supplied, that I wrapped my arms around him. That's why, when I felt a wetness on my neck, that I knew _wasn't _coming from his lips, I petted his hair. Why I whispered his name tenderly, as if my voice could stop the pain. His back shuddered with his breaths, making us rock in our embrace with every intake. I pressed my cheek onto the top of his head, his own name tickling his hair as I spoke the same five letters, over and over…

"Draco…" I repeated. He shuddered. His tears were spilling down my back, they crawled under my dress and smeared themselves onto my chest. But I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. I felt like I belonged here, with him. He looked up at me, his eyes openly spilling his tears. I sucked in a breath. I've never seen so much emotion on a person before. Especially someone that usually has none.

"Hermione...I...I…" he muttered helplessly. Desperation seeped from his eyes. I felt tears prickle at the corners of my own as his lips slid over my face, memorizing it. One of his hands came up and cupped my cheek delicately, his thumb rubbing away my silent tears. I lifted a shaking hand to his cheek. My fingertips ghosted over Draco's face as he leaned into my touch. Slowly, his pained expression unwound; eyelids became less tight, but still closed, and unless my eyes were tricking me, the outline of a smile had found it's way onto his features. My hand gently pushed on the back of his neck, drawing him closer to me. He opened his eyes, calm and lighthearted, I detected. Then we simultaneously came together, until our noses were touching, our lips centimeters apart. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as I wondered why he wouldn't kiss me. I heard him gulp. Then it hit me. _He was waiting_. I lifted myself onto my tippy-toes and kissed him, taking his bottom lip with my teeth and sucking gently. He kissed me passionately, rocking me to the core. Just the right amount of gentle, and so, so slow. Painfully, lovingly slow. I loved it. This can definitely be a point to prove anyone wrong that says what we have isn't true. Only true love can kiss this slowly and sweetly. Lust is power hungry and demanding, but this, this was pure bliss. I smiled against his lips, and I felt his curve up in response. I think I just fell in love with him again. The real Draco Malfoy. Not the one that deceived me.

"I love you, _Granger_," he said playfully.

"I love you, _Malfoy_," I whispered back. My voice didn't seem to want to get any louder. He pulled his head back, looking into my eyes. The world seemed to move around us. We were dancing, to the music of the party I had forgot about up until now. We wrapped our arms around each other, still looking into the others eyes. He just looked so _happy_. I laughed as he spun me around. Draco pulled me back in, taking one of my hands in his, the other laying respectfully on my waist.

We twirled to the music, and every now and then I'd place a sleepy kiss onto his jaw, and he'd kiss my forehead. I felt my newly repaired heart flutter and swell in my chest with every smile he flashed me, and I would automatically smile back, wondering if I had the same effect on him as he did me. We laughed for no reason, his rich, hearty laugh combining with my feminine chortles, and I felt like we could do this forever, and I'd never tire of it. I was staring into his eyes, and he back when he took a breath, as if he were about to say something. But he never got to.

"_Hermione?_" I heard someone whisper. Just a whisper, but somehow it seemed to be much louder than that. We both turned to see Luna staring at us, a _knowing_ look on her face. Of all the looks she could've gave a situation like this, angry, dissapointed, confused, startled, she chose a _knowing _look. With a hint of smugness. It made me feel a bit naked, in the metaphorical sense.

"Oh, hello Luna," I choked out. Somehow I had forgotten we were standing out in the open in an empty corridor, and I suddenly very glad it was Luna who found us, and not someone else. Like Ron. That would've been disastrous.

"You better get back to bed. It's getting late, and Flinch is looking for stragglers. You wouldn't want to be caught again, Draco," she paused and looked up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner for a moment. "And the Nargles are especially moody tonight...Peeves was tearing down the mistletoe earlier today…"

Draco and I looked at each other. His eyebrow was raised high.

"Thank you, Luna," I said, trying to find the right words. "Would you mind not telling anyone about Draco and I? We're trying to keep it a secret."

She nodded dreamily, her eyes glazing over a bit as she looked a point just over Draco's left shoulder.

"I'll keep your secret, Hermione, but you might want to try to hide it better. I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one's watching," she said in her sing-song voice before walking away with a bounce in her step, on the bridge of skipping.

"If Luny-"

"Luna," I corrected sterny. He cleared his throat.

"If _Luna_ Lovegood can see that we're together, then who else do you think can?" he asked as his hand slipped into mine. We started walking away from the party.

"I don't know, Draco," I said after a tense silence of thinking. We were rounding the corner when he went rigid, holding out his arm to stop me from walking in front of him.

"Wha-"

"Shh," he whispered sharply. After a minute of this he shook his head and continued walking. I looked at him questionably.

"Thought I heard something," he muttered. I nodded, and the rest of the way, we were both silent. But I had a feeling it was for different reasons.

::::...:::::...:::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::.:: :::::::.:::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::...:

Things have been going great all around-except for the situation with Ronald. He's one of my best friends, and I'd really like to be on speaking terms again, but I'm not going to apologize when _he_ is the guilty one. It'd drive me insane. I know I should put away my stubborn feelings and be 'the bigger person' as Harry calls it, but I can't. He'll hold it over my head _forever_. Besides, it's not like he's going to die or anything.

Tomorrow is Ron's birthday, and Harry had the idiocy to ask me if I were going to get him anything. I laughed in his face.

"Nice joke. Real rib tickler, that one," I said. Harry merely rolled his eyes before going off to give Ron _his _present. But maybe I should've given Ron a birthday present. Like a rabid Threshal. Or a couple of rejected Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Or a box full of spiders.

I'm sure any of those would've made a _smashing_ birthday present.

I was reading in the Common Room, having woken up earlier than any of my friends to accompany me to breakfast, when Ginny grabbed my arm and whisked me away to _Merlin _knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the umteinth time. I took a glance at my watch. I frowned. I must've over-read; breakfast was halfway over with. Ginny turned sharply, her red hair smacking me in the face.

"Ron almost died," she hissed. My eyes widened, and we speed walked the rest of the way to the infirmary.

I sat in a chair beside Ginny, not really listening to Harry's story. I put in a comment here and there, but I was mainly lost in my own thoughts. If Ron had died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. He would've died thinking I hated him. I can't have that. Mentally, I made a promise to never fight about something this silly for so long again, with _anyone_. It only wastes valuable time that you could be using to spend with said person.

"Er-my-nee," Ron moaned into his sleep. I gulped. By the stares everyone was sending me, I guess I wasn't the only one that thought that sounded like my name. Why me? Why can't he be saying, "Lav-Lav," or "'Arry"? Or even, "Mum" would be better right now. I bet it was because we were fighting. At least now Lavender took a hint and left him. Ronald and his 'Lav-Lav' were getting a little too physical in their public displays of affection for my liking, or anyone's liking, at that.

At lunch in the Great Hall, Ginny told me something very interesting, and not in the good way.

"Hermione," she said carefully. I twirled my fork at her, urging her on.

"I think," she paused to take a big breath. "I think Ron likes you."

I laughed. "Wherever did you get that horrid idea?" I asked. She took another breath.

"Well, you said it yourself, Hermione, I know things. About boys. And especially about my brothers," she said knowingly. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "And I have a hunch that Ron likes you. When he was ranting about how he thought that _you _liked _him_, there was an enthusiasm to his voice, and he had a gleam in his eye. He likes you, Mione. I just know."

I digested this information. Food long forgotten, I waited until Lavender averted her glare away from me to say anything.

"Well what do you suggest I do, Ginny?" I finally asked. She shrugged.

"You better do something, and quick, before you find yourself inside a love triangle." Parvati stopped talking to Seamus and looked up at us, eyes wide with the prospect of a 'love triangle'.

"Ginny," I almost scolded. "It isn't a 'love triangle' because it only has _two points_."

I hope she got my meaning. I really don't feel like trying to explain to her. I love Ron, but I'm not _in _love with him. He's like my brother, and I'm not into incest.

::::...::::::::::::::...:::::::::::...:::...::::.. .::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::

Harry's been badgering me for days about trying to find out what Draco's up to. He told me that Snape made an Unbreakable Vow to protect him, so I reasoned that if, and _if_ Snape actually did make an Unbreakable Vow, then whatever they're up to is under control. Dumbledore trusts Snape. So should we. But Harry's been off his rocker about it, and I'm afraid that he's going to take matters into his own hands soon.

The Quidditch match wasn't going very well. McLaggen was screwing everything up. But Luna did a spot on job with her commentary. Don't know who in their right mind would've let her do it, though.

Then I watched Harry fall after McLaggen hit him with a Bludger. I found a new form of hate for McLaggen.

I was sitting with Ginny in the Girl's Dormitories, trying to sooth her after her row with Dean. They're really a terrible couple. She was talking to me about breaking up with him, and I told her to do whatever her heart tells her. I hope she'll be able to find that 'special someone' one day.

I know that Harry likes her.

I can tell by(dare I say this, I sound like Luna!) the way he looks at her. He gets jealous, and protective. And it's not in the brotherly way. He's always so eager to see her, or when I have something to say even remotely close to the subject of Ginevra Weasley, he'll instantaneously put all of his focus onto me. But poor Ron is so clueless.

To both of his best friends.

But he'll find out when the time is right. When everything gets to some level of normality, and when this impending war is over, Ron'll know. That is, if everything goes according to plan.

I hope everything goes according to plan. I don't know what I'll do...What _we'll _do, if it doesn't.

::::::::::::::...::::::::::...::::::...:::::::.::: :::::::::::::::::.:::::::...:::::::::::...:::::::

Draco's POV:

"I swear to Salazar, Draco, you're bipolar," Blaise chuckled as he caught me smiling at the fireplace. I scowled at him.

"It's not my fault I have a lot on my plate," I said moodily. Zabini nodded in fake comprehension.

"Ahhh, why don't you tell Dr. Blaise all about it?" he coed in a fake baby voice. I glared at him, but put up the silencing charms all the same. There are, after all, some things I _can't _tell Hermione. But that doesn't mean I'm too keen on spilling out all my woes to Blaise, either.

"My plans aren't going very well." He motioned with his hands to elaborate.

"I can't tell you much, except that it's not working, and the Dark Lord is going to have my head on a silver platter if it doesn't _start _working," I said evenly, refusing to say more on the subject than that.

"But that doesn't explain why you were so happy earlier," he said accusingly, eyebrows knitting together. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help my smirk as I thought of _her._ He grinned evilly at me.

"You either got laid, got back with Granger, or did both," he said, still wearing that ridiculous grin. Despite my better judgment, I decided to tell him some of my happier thoughts. But if he insults me, I'm never doing it again. Ever.

"Granger came back to me," I said, barely hiding the note of joy in my tone. He nodded.

"But there's something more to it...more complicated," he said, practically radiating seriousness. I shuddered. It's creepy sometimes, how well he can read me.

I sighed before answering. "I have her back, but I can't tell her. She vaguely knows that something's up, and Potter's not helping. And then when it actually happens…" I gulped, unwilling to finish my sentence. She'll hate me. I was glad Blaise understood, because he nodded in that creepy, knowing way of his before speaking.

"If she truly loves you, she'll come back. She'll understand that it's not your fault. Sometimes you just have to let something go…" _And if it comes back, then it's yours. _I can't remember what Muggle book I read that in. This made me lose my worries for about a nanosecond, then I thought, what's going to happen if she doesn't love me enough? If she's too disgusted by my actions to come back to me, after what I pulled our last fight? I groaned and hit my head on the coffee table. Hopefully Blaise will get the hint and walk away.

"That was a good heart to heart. Maybe you should've been a Hufflepuff," he stated as he patted my shoulder and ran away before I could pummel him. That's it. This is never happening again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::...::: :::.:::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::...:::::: :::::

I watched Hermione from the table next to hers, as she made her potion, hair frizzing up and face red with effort. I smirked at her. Now she knows how it feels to come in second place. But then of course that means I'm in third. Damn Potter. But then again, with my 'effort' I'm probably a lot farther down than that...

I made sure to come into the classroom last every day, and then I'll sit in the empty spot by Blaise, who coincidentally always gets a table behind or next to Hermione's. This way it won't seem like I'm trying to sit next to any Gryffindorks, but I'll still be by my Hermione. I'm a ruddy genius. When I told Blaise he just sighed and mumbled something about fools in love. I let it slide; I was in too good of a mood from my brilliant planning skills.

My grades have been sliding lately, and if it weren't for Hermione 'checking' my essays, I'm sure I'd be below Longbottom. Not that it's going to matter anyway. _He_ isn't going to care about how many N.E.W.T.S. I get.

I got my potion to look the best I could make it with my mind centered on anything _but _class. Shrugging, I looked down into my cauldron. At least the smell didn't want to make me vomit, and it didn't explode, like Finnagin's. I call that a victory.

After class I discreetly followed Hermione after she left her idiot friends, as was our plan. She went into the Room of Requirement, allowing me just enough time to slip in after her, since we'd seen no one on our way up. I heard her sigh, and I turned around just as she flew herself onto the couch, closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of it.

So she was tired, too? I copied her movements, but I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, making her head fall into my shoulder. Hermione's hand found mine, and we stayed here for at least three minutes in silence. I sighed in contentment.

"So how are your studies?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"That bad?'' she asked, full of concern. This made me laugh louder. I felt a shift, and cracking an eye open, I saw her big brown eyes waiting in front of mine. Correction, her big, brown _narrowed_ eyes were waiting in front of mine. I smirked at her.

"Only you, Granger dear, would be able to start a conversation that has to do with school, when we were having what I thought was a 'moment,'" I said playfully. She frowned slightly at me. Always the enticer of seriousness. I rolled my eyes before placing both arms around her waist and moving her to straddle my lap. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from me. I raised my eyebrows at her, even though she wasn't looking at me. _Woman_, I mentally scoffed. I was going to have to say something extremely cheesy and meaningful if we were going to make this stolen time here count.

I gently turned her head towards mine, so our foreheads were touching. "But that's why I love you," I whispered, then plastered a sheepish grin on my face. She smiled almost shyly and pecked my lips.

"But really, are you keeping your marks up?" she asked. I shrugged.

"They could be better…" I muttered. She frowned at me.

"Draco. You know that I can give you help if you need it. Just ask, and I'll help you," she said gently. I nodded and swallowed thickly. She sounded so much like Snape. Like Dumbledore. But I don't need their help. Hermione is an exception. She's cursed with this gigantic, loving heart that forces her to make the world a better place. If I didn't let her help me somehow, then she'd go crazy trying to help me with _everything_. And she doesn't need to know about everything. A lot less than that, actually. She smiled widely at me.

"Good," she said cheerfully. "Shall we get started on that DADA essay, then?"

"But it's not due for another week," I all but whined.

"It's always good to be ahead in your studies," she stated matter of factly. I rolled my eyes, but let her reposition herself beside me to work on the table that appeared before us just the same. I watched her as she worked. She's really been the distraction. The reason why I can't kill Dumbledore. Because I know, that the sooner it happens, the sooner I'll be away from her. And I'm a selfish little bugger. I want to stay with her as long as possible.

::::::::::::::::...:::::::::...::::::::::::::...:: :::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::...:::::::

"Don't," Myrtle crooned. I wish she'd just go away. Leave me to my suffering. "Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you…"

"No one can help me," I said, shaking. "I can't do it...he says he'll kill me...and she'll hate me...she'll leave me…" Hermione is going to leave me. I just know it. No one can forgive a monster like me. But it's not going to matter, anyway. He's going to kill me. If I'm dead, I can't protect Hermione. Tears found their way down my face, and my rocking sobs matched them. _Stop it. A Malfoy doesn't cry… A Malfoy doesn't cry…_ I took a shaky gasp, and looked up into the cracked mirror to see Potter staring at me. I growled. This is all _his_ fault. If he hadn't survived, _none of this would be happening_. Without a second thought, I shot a nonverbal hex his direction. I'll make him pay. Easily blocking Potter's jinx, I sent another his way. It missed.

_Why won't he stay still?_ He blasted a faucet, causing water to flow everywhere. Pothead slipped. Now's my chance.

"_Cruci-"_

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Potter bellowed. A deep cut slashed my chest, blood staining everything. I fell backward, too weak to stand. My breathing was irregular, and I could only think of one thing. _Hermione…_

"No-" I faintly heard Potter gasp. "Hermione's going to…"

I couldn't hear anything else, as his voice faded away along with Myrtle's screeches…

:::::::::::::::...::::::::::.::::::.:::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::...:::::::::::: :::::::::

**A/N: I'm getting the hang of this whole 'cliffhanger' thing, lol. So, tell me what you think, and remember my first a/n, my grandparents are over, so I'm going to want to spend time with them, and school is speeding up, along with my extracurricular activities. I'm planning on this story having anywhere from 20-25 chapters. I might have more, possibly less. I'll just have to wait and see how far my imagination can take me. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) I just watched **Now You See Me** . It's an American movie, and I highly recommend it. There are so many twists, and I didn't foresee the ending. Oh, and BTW I really love the feedback that you're giving to me. It makes me feel good to read your wonderful reviews when life is kicking me in the butt. I appreciate it. Here's the next chap:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.**

**:.:.::.::.::.::.:.:.::.:::::.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:: .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.: .::.::.::.::.:.::.:.:.:.:.:**

Hermione's POV:

_"You did what?" _I hissed. Please let this be Harry's horrible attempt at a joke.

"I-I shot the curse at him, and Snape caught me. I just left him… I gave him Ron's copy of _Advanced Potion Making_-"

"You almost _killed _him? Isn't that what you said earlier?" I snarled. I lifted my horrified expression to his, only to see that it was just as much as mine. Then I realized that Harry wasn't a justified source of my anger. It was all that bloody book's fault.

"Why did you even use that bloody curse in the first place?" I asked, a little more gently. Ginny placed a hand on my shoulder. She must assume I'm upset or something. Well, I am. But mainly worried.

"It said for enemies," Harry replied automatically. His eyes widened a touch at his own words. I clenched my jaw. Now he's _sharing _the blame with the damn book.

"For enemies?" I said in a deathly calm voice. He gulped. "Draco is not our enemy. I care about him just as much as I do _you_. Just different forms of affection. You very well could've done this to Ron, and I'd be this distraught!"

"He tried to _Crucio_ me!" Harry exclaimed. _What? _No, Draco wouldn't…

"Are you sure?" I asked weakly. He nodded vigorously.

"All but the last syllable was out of his mouth," he said. He clenched his fists in anger. I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Where's your cloak?" I asked. He stared at me for longer than necessary.

"I beg your pardon?" He said, obviously confused.

"Where's your cloak?" I repeated. My patience was running thin. He hesitated a moment before running up to the boys dorms. I turned to Ginny the moment he was gone.

"I'm going to see Draco. Take that book and destroy it, hide it, whatever. Just make sure Harry _never sees it again,_" I whispered hurriedly. She nodded.

"Duh Hermione, I want that thing gone just as much as you do," she said matter-of-factly. I looked up when Harry came back down.

"I have better things to do than scold you," I said curtly before snatching the cloak from Harry's hands and leaving. I stopped in the doorway.

"Listen to Ginny," I ordered, not even bothering to turn around. Harry would do whatever Ginny said to please her, but he would also protect that book like it was his key to defeating Voldemort. It was a gamble, but a gamble I was confident in winning. I threw the cloak over my shoulders and pulled the hood up as I climbed out the portrait hole as quietly as possible.

"What? Who's there?" I heard the fat lady say sharply. I stayed still, allowing the portrait to swing back into place on it's own. She muttered something about wind and broken hinges before going back to sleep. I mentally snorted. Harry, Ron and I have completely messed up the fat lady's sense of trust. We've been sneaking out since our first year.

I walked down the hallway, having already cast the silencing spell on my feet, and tried not to worry too much. _He's okay, he's okay. Harry said he was okay…_ Really, I was being silly. No one has ever died at Hogwarts.

_What about Myrtle? _My subconscious reminded me._ Ugh!_ No one has died _recently_.

I stood in front of the Hospital Wing, contemplating. What if Madam Pomfrey is inside, tending to someone? Will she hear the door open?

Aw screw it. I have an invisibility cloak.

I opened the door and closed it with only the tiniest of squeaks. I quickly cast a silencing charm on Madam Pomfrey's door.

"Who's there?" Draco's usual drawl ordered, but this time it had a twinge of fear. "_Lumos._"

I smirked, looked around to make sure we were alone, and revealed my head through the cloak. His eyes widened for a second at my sudden appearance, but then a smirk crept on his face as he pat the spot beside him. I complied, and his arm slipped over my shoulders.

"How are you?" I said in a voice I hoped was monotone. Draco doesn't take pity well.

"Fine. I should kill Potter for this," he snarled. I frowned at him.

"It wasn't Harry's fault-"

"Wasn't Potter's fault?!" he exclaimed, outrage lining his voice. I cringed slightly. He gestured to the bandages on his chest. "Then what's this? A paper cut?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, it was that stupid book he got from Slughorn. There are all these curses inside, and he's just itching to try them out. Ginny's hiding it from him as we speak."

He nodded, his jaw stiff. I could tell he wanted to yell at me or something, but he was restraining himself. I held his hand with both of mine, causing it to become invisible. I was still wearing the cloak. My floating head rested on his shoulder, and his automatically rested on top of it. I shifted uncomfortably. I need to ask him about the _Crucio_.

"When do you get out?" I asked softly.

"Pomfrey says a couple days. I'd be fine to get out tomorrow, but I'm milking it as long as I can," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes. That sounds like Draco Malfoy. The hand I wasn't holding started petting my hair. I traced his knuckles with my fingers. He pressed his lips briefly to mine and sighed. I waited at least ten minutes until I asked him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Draco's POV:

"Why did you try to _Crucio _Harry?" Hermione asked gently. I felt my face turn cold and hard. I absolutely _hate_ Potter. No amount of love from Hermione could _ever_ undo that. I chose not to answer.

"You have the most fascinating hair," I muttered, twisting a curl around my thumb.

"Draco-"

"It's so original, and always soft-"

"I really don't appricia-"

"The perfect shade of brown, and it's not just brown. You have highlights, too. Some-"

"_Draco,_" hissed Hermione. I ignored her, still twisting the curl with my fingers, I trained my eyes on it instead of her eyes that I knew would be narrowed.

"Blonde, but just a bit. And you have some lighter shades of brown hidden in there, along with some darker. Maybe even a twinge of red and-"

"_Answer me_," she ordered softly, making me stop in my rant. Fine. She asked for it.

"I hate Potter. He's the reason why _he_ is making me do this. So that _he _can get to him. And he's nosing around in my business, making me feel all uncomfortable. Then he just has to go and become best mates with you, putting you in even more danger than you already are. I hate him," I snarled. She frowned at me.

"What is _he_ making you do?" she asked slowly. I gulped. No, I'm not going to tell her. She can't know.

"I can't tell you, love, you know that," I whispered, unable to meet her eyes and see the disappointment hidden there. She nodded, and we spent the rest of the night together. I assume she left after I fell asleep, because when I woke up, she was gone.

:.:.:.:..::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.:.:.:..:. :..:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:. :..::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.:

"Draco," Snape's silky drawl came to ears. I snapped my book shut in annoyance.

"Yes, Professor?" I said almost sarcastically. His eyes narrowed slightly, but I caught the emotion he was hiding inside. Pity. Pity and understanding. I narrowed my eyes in return.

"You've been very careless lately-"

"I didn't do anything this time! Potter cursed me, and anyone can tell you from the gossip that it was a quarrel between rivals. Nothing more. Potter doesn't know _anything_," I said defensively. He cleared his throat. _Wait_…was Snape…_nervous_?

"I wasn't talking about that." I felt my stomach drop to my toes, despite my position on the hospital bed I was currently on. That flash of black and scuffing noise from after Slughorn's party came to memory. Maybe Lovegood was right.

"What are you on about, Snape?" I said rather rudely. Maybe I can distract him from the subject enough for me to-

"I saw your little rendezvous with Granger," he drawled, no emotion at all to his voice. Shit. Maybe not.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied too quickly. Double shit. He smirked at me.

"Really? Then you're fine with me telling Lucious of my suspicions?"

I gulped. "Thought not," he said with narrowed eyes. He cast a silencing charm around my bed.

"Draco… I won't tell anyone." The compassion in Snape's voice startled me to no end. Next thing I know, the Dark Lord will be giving Death Eaters paid vacation days off.

"Why?" I spluttered before I could stop myself. I was supposed to be acting stupid. _Shit_. Today is not a good day for me.

"A situation much like this happened before, and it's outcome was disastrous. I don't want that to happen to you. Don't let anyone know," he said softly, not meeting my eyes. And then he left.

What just happened?

:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.::.::.:.::.::.::: .:::.::.:::.:::..::.::..::.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.::.:..::.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.::...:..:..:

"Yes!" I exclaimed, a huge smile on my face. I wasn't going to die! That was the only upside to this situation. This is just one step farther away from Hermione. Despite my depressing thoughts, I rejoiced, hollering and whooping. Until that old phony of a teacher came. I launched her outside the Room of Requirement with a simple jinx and cursed myself for my bad luck. How many people know about this particular room?

No matter. Everything will be over tonight.

:.::.:.:.::.:.::.:.:.::.::.:.::.::.:.:.::.::.:.::. :.::.:.::.::.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.:.:.::.::.:. :.::.::.::.:.:.::.::.::.:

Hermione's POV:

Harry thrust the Marauder's Map into my hands.

"You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it- but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?" Harry said in a rush.

This was happening too fast. I wasn't ready. I don't know if I should be doing Harry's bidding or trying to set things straight with Draco.

"Harry-" I began, fear mingling with my annoyance and confusion.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well-"

He shoved a pair of socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "Er- why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-" I noticed how tenderly Harry talked about Ginny. It's gotten worse; ever since they started going out.

"No!" I said hurriedly. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. He leant in and hugged me, his voice turning into a whisper so Ron couldn't hear. "Trust me on this. If you can persuade Malfoy to switch sides, do it. Get him to turn in whatever weapon he's hiding in the R.O.R.."

He straightened up to talk louder. "I want to know you lot are okay…. Don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…."

And then he was gone. I turned to Ron, Pleased to see that he was just as scared as I was.

"I'll call the D.A., when they get here explain everything and form a plan. Get Ginny to drink some of that potion, and make her think of strategies. She's already good without it. I'll keep an eye on Snape and Malfoy with this-" I shook the map in front of my face. "Good luck."

"Wait, Mione, take a swig of this first," Ron said. He held the potion out to me. I took a miniscule sip.

"Thanks," I breathed before running to my dorm. I grabbed ahold of the Galleon and thought of the spot just outside the Gryffindor Common Room. The fat lady's portrait.

I passed Ron going out the Common Room. He turned to me with a look that clearly said he was going to say something sentimental. Bollocks.

"Hermione, in case we make a repeat of the Ministry, I want to say that I-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ginny interrupted. Good to know that Felix is still in my favor.

"Hold that thought Ron, and catch Ginny up on everything while your at it. I gotta go." And with that, I was gone. A repeat of Harry. I started checking the map for Draco and Snape. Snape was in his office, doing nothing of importance, but Draco was making his way up to the R.O.R.. I started sprinting. Maybe I'll catch him in time. I caught him on the sixth floor.

"Malfoy," I said sharply. The other students in the hallway left in hurry at the feigned anger in my voice. He didn't turn around, but stopped in the middle of the corridor, his back going tense.

"What, Granger?" he snarled. I checked our surroundings on the map. No eavesdroppers. I pulled him into the nearest broom closet by the back of the neck. After doing the usual spells to ensure our privacy lightning fast, I turned to Draco. One look into his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and I was speechless. Then he had me in a lip-lock. He backed me up, and a shelf was poking my middle back, but I didn't care. I had a feeling this was the last chance we had together for a while.

"_Hermione…_" he moaned into my neck. It wasn't a moan of pleasure. It held too much pain and longing to ever be something even remotely similar to that.

"Draco, you don't have to do this-"

"Yes I do," he cut me off sternly. His face held so much pain. My heart clenched, and I felt the tears he wouldn't cry start to come. "_I have to do this_."

He was breathing deeply now, clutching to me like a fat kid on candy. We looked into the others eyes, and his forehead came down to rest on mine.

"I love you, Hermione…I love you so _fucking _much…" he whispered. A sob escaped my lips.

"I love you too," I finally managed to get out.

"Something horrible is going to happen. You have to forgive me. _Please_. If I don't do it, everyone I care about will die. He'll kill me. If I'm dead-"

"Don't talk like that," I pleaded. "Please, don't say that."

"Say that you'll forgive me," he pleaded back. I gulped.

"Of _course_ I'll forgive you…" I said softly. I felt my eyes glaze over as I stared at a spot just above his shoulder in a very Luna-like fashion.

His lips ran down my jawline and neck, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. I shuddered, partly from my retreating sobs, but mostly from his touch.

"So addicting…" he murmured, feathering kisses onto my lips. I sighed and leant into his touch, kissing back shyly.

He broke off, looked into my eyes, and allowed a single tear to trace it's way down his face.

"I have to go now. Stay safe," he said evenly. He kissed my forehead, letting his lips rest there for much longer than necessary.

"Goodbye," I whispered. "For now."

That could very well be the last time I ever see him. I ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room and proceeded to help Ginny with our plans.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: ..:.::.:.:.:.::.:.::

Draco's POV:

After meeting with Hermione, my heart seemed to pour out guilt, regret and hatred. All for different things. Guit for the fact that I'm about to murder someone. Regret that I can't stay with Hermione, and hatred for that Half-Blood my hypocrite parents worship.

I flung open the door the cabinet, letting rage take blame for my actions. I came face to face with Death Eaters.

"Aunt Bella," I greeted. She smiled wickedly, baring her pointy, yellow teeth.

"Good job Draco, now to get to the job at hand," she breathed, circling me as if I were the prey and not Dumbledore. I gulped.

"Right," I said with more confidence than I felt, which was zero.

"Come, we'll clear a path for you," she said, cackling at the end for emphasis. I walked through the halls of Hogwarts. I would never admit it to anyone, but I love this place. And watching Aunt Bella destroy the windows with a glee that could be a child's on Christmas is sickening.

They led me to the astronomy tower, and I somehow managed to get to the top without dying. Bloody Order members. I was glad to see Hermione wasn't here. I entered the room and scanning it with my eyes I found Dumbledore and two broomsticks.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I immediately yelled, catching him off guard. Or maybe it was his plan to get disarmed. He is Dumbledore, after all.

"Good evening, Draco," he said calmly.

:.:.:.::.::.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.::.::..:.:.:.:.:.:.: .::.:.:.::..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:. :.:.:.:.:.:.::..::.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the cliffhanger and the shortness, but it was either this or wait for another week. Do you guys like it better when I write in Hermione's POV or Draco's POV? I have to write in both, though, to get the message out, but I could lean heavily towards one, if you want. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Woah guys, I just realized something. There are 175 people out there who like my writing so much, that they decided to follow this story. And there are 73 people who decided to favorite it. For a while I just saw you guys as numbers, cuz, ya know, I'm looking at a screen. Merlin, I'm stupid! Thank you all so much! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is even remotely close to the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_"Good evening, Draco," he said calmly._

:.:.::.::.::.:::.:::.::.:::.::.::.::.:::.::.:::.:: :.:::.::::.:::.::::.:::.::.::.::.::.::.:::.:.::.:: .::.::.::.::.:.:.:

Draco's POV:

I gulped and fought to keep the sneer on my face. Why does he have to be so bloody calm?

"Who else is here?" I asked, eyeing the two brooms again.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" he countered.

"No," I said. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

I shuddered, thinking about Hermione. What if they got to her…? No. Snape told me that they wouldn't have time to kill the innocent. She would be safe. She isn't going to die tonight.

"Well, well," said Dumbledore. I felt my stomach twist unpleasantly at his praise. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," I panted. "Right under your nose…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt too sick. All I could think about was how much Hermione loved this old man. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ingenious," he said with a calculating look on his face. "Yet… forgive me… where are they now? You seem unsupported."

I hope they never come. "They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long…I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore said softly.

He just told me to kill him. I stared at him. I can't do it. At least not now; all my energy is focused on keeping my indifferent mask on. Then he smiled at me.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"I-" _Know._ But I stopped myself just in time. "How do you know?"

But then I realized just how lame that sounded. "You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what I've done!" I accused.

"Oh yes, I do," said Dumbledore. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts…So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether you heart has been really in it."

"It has been in it," I reassured myself more than him. It has to have been in it. The Dark Lord would take nothing less, and you never know who might be listening. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight-"

A yell from deep in the castle cut me off.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore. "But you were saying…yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, which, I might admit, I thought impossible…How did you do it?"

I wish he would've seen it coming. Then I wouldn't be pointing my wand at a man that could help Potter win this war. I strained my ears for any sign of footsteps.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore. "What if your backup has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight too. And after all, you don't really need help… I have no wand at the moment…I cannot defend myself."

Does he _want _me to kill him? Crazy old man!

"I see. You are afraid to act until they join you," he said kindly.

"I'm not afraid!" I snarled. Malfoys are _never _afraid. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe…So tell me, while we wait for your friends…how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

Well, yes, I would like to think that any spoilt Pureblood brat would have trouble repairing a very advanced piece of magic while the Dark Lord breaths down their neck. And not to mention having to be a very skilled Occlumens so that the Dark Lord won't find out about their Muggle-born girlfriend. It's a very tedious existence.

I felt like vomiting as I told him. "I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

"Aaaah." Dumbledore sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment. "There is a pair, I take it?"

"In Borgin and Burkes," I said, "and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in a limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the cabinet was traveling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him…In the end, he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really clever story, but I was the only one who realized what it meant-even Borgin didn't know- I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the cabinets if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you… A clever plan, a very clever plan…"

"Yeah," I panted. I really need to vomit now. "I guess it was."

"But there were times," Dumbledore went on, "weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands…poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink…"

"Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?" I sneered, trying to regain my composure. His words stung. They were all so true.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said. "I was sure it was you."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" I demanded. That idiot! He's going to die now, and he _knew _about it!

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders-"

"He hasn't been doing _your _orders, he promised my mother-"

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but-"

"He's a double agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

Really, for the greatest wizard alive, he's quite naive. And idiotic.

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It just so happens that I trust Professor  
Snape-"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" I sneered. "He's been offering me plenty of help- wanting all the glory for himself- wanting a bit of the action- 'What are you doing?' 'Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could've blown everything-' But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favorite anymore, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!"

"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore. "We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course. But you must have had an accomplice, all the same…someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the- the- aaaah…of course…Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" I taunted.

A noise from below distracted me, and I listened intently to it instead of Dumbledore, catching a phrase or two from him.

"...own bathroom…any Hogwarts student…bottle to Slughorn…very neat…think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's…been communicating with Rosmerta?...methods of communication… monitored," he finished.

"Enchanted coins," I said, disgusted with myself. My wand was shaking horribly. "I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages-"

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" he inquired.

I swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I got the idea from them," I said. I cleared my throat, but I couldn't clear away my guilt.

"I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mu-Muggle-born Granger as well, she was talking about it in the ro-" I stopped myself in time. I took a deep breath. Stupid nerves. "I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions."

Dumbledore smiled at me softly.

"No profanities tonight, Draco?" he whispered. My mouth disregarded my brain and spat out some random defensive words to make me look childish. _Perfect_.

"What? What are you on about?" Maybe I should just kill him now to end the humiliation.

"Miss Granger has changed you." He didn't even question me. He didn't ask me, or try to pry the truth from my cold hands, no, he stated it, short and simple, like he was saying his abc's.

It unnerved me, to say the least. How does he know? Or is he just a _really _good guesser? I looked around to make sure no one heard this old fool.

"No! I don't mingle with filth!" I hope he doesn't catch that I didn't answer his statement, or the fact that Hermione isn't anywhere associated in that sentence. It's easier for a lie to walk around the truth instead of trying to blend in with it.

"Yes Draco, I do agree, you are not the type to mingle with 'filth,' so why don't you tell me about you and Miss Granger?" he asked with that damn twinkle in his eye. Shite!

I have two choices right now. Deny, hope that no one is around to have heard him, and change the subject, or tell him the truth.

I checked the room for Death Eaters. Again.

"Anxious for your friends?" Or maybe I could, I don't know, kill him. That would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

"No. I'm not," I spat out. A crash from the battle below made me jump.

"I see. Now about you and Miss Granger. We have limited time on our hands here," Dumbledore said. I gulped.

"There's nothing going on with me and that Mu-" _Do it! Insult her! She's not even here, just do it! _But my internal battle took too long, and Dumbledore took my shortage of words as an answer.

"Aaah. So it _is _true. How enticing, very enticing indeed. I've had my suspicions, of course, but I never knew until…yes…Draco, do not be ashamed of your love. Once found, it's hard to leave, and if it leaves you, it's hard to let go," he told me.

I swallowed. Why can't I stop swallowing? Surely I don't swallow this much on an everyday basis.

"I'm not…" I muttered feebly. There's no winning here. "What do you suppose I do then!?"

"Let us discuss your options," Dumbledore said. Options? Was he serious?

"I haven't got any options!" I bellowed. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Dumbledore. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you."

I flinched when he said _his _name.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," he continued. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other…No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived…I can help you, Draco."

My wand was shaking horribly now. "No you can't," I said. My voice wobbled. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice." _Nobody. Absolutely no one at all._

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me- forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother- it is what they would do themselves, after all. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban…When the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco…you are not a killer…"

I stared at Dumbledore, contemplating. Too many things could go wrong. What are the chances that a boy can defeat such a powerful dark wizard? I once heard Hermione call him a wizard version of some Muggle named Snitler or Hadolf or something like that. But what if she needs my help, while I'm 'undercover' as a bad guy? What if she needs me…

"But I got this far, didn't I?" I said slowly, almost softly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wand…You're at my mercy…"

The words made me sick. I hope I hid my gag well enough.

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

I refused to speak another word. My mind was a hurricane of thoughts. Hermione was the main priority, so I had to chose what would make her happy. _Maybe if I retrieved Dumbledore's wand, and we escaped through the back passageways_-

My thought was lost as four Death Eaters appeared.

"Well," Aunt Bella said, "Look what we have here."

She walked over to me, her yellow teeth showing. "Well done Draco."

"Good evening Bellatrix. I believe that introductions are in order," Dumbledore said.

"Love to Albus, but I believe we're on a bit of a tight _schedule,_" Bellatrix said, enunciating the last word like it was her job.

"Do it!" she hissed at me. I remained motionless, save my trembling of course, while I tried to think a way out of this.

"He doesn't have the stomach," a Death Eater said. "Just like his father."

I glared at him. "Let me finish him in my own way-"

"No!" Bellatrix cut him off, "The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it."

She turned to me, wicked enthusiasm gleaming in her eyes. "This is your moment. Do it," she encouraged.

When I didn't do anything, she snapped. She was rather joyed when she found out her nephew would get the honor to do the Dark Lord's bidding, and in some sick way, this was her way of being a good aunt.

"Go on, Draco," she hissed, clearly irritated. "Now!"

My breathing grew heavier on its own accord, and I felt my hand tremble against my will. Surely the stress will kill me before I can kill Dumbledore.

"No," the silky voice of Snape entered the room, and I turned to look at him along with everyone else. I stepped out of the way, happy to be free of this burden.

"Severus," Dumbledore's quiet voice whispered.

Snape looked at him, disgust and hatred on the outside, but on the in, I could tell he was sorry. Only someone as close as I am to him would've seen something like that.

"Avada Kedavra," my godfather announced, and just like that, with his wand pointed firmly on his victim's chest, Dumbledore was no more.

I stood staring at the place Dumbledore was moments before, but then Snape was dragging me away, and in the distance I heard Aunt Bella yell and shoot the Dark Mark into the sky. Snape led me out of the school, Bellatrix having her fun destroying it as we went. She was skipping and singing tunes as we ran down the hill. As I watched Bellatrix set fire to Hagrid's hut I heard Potter scream.

"Hagrid? Hello?" Bella cooed.

"Snape!" I heard Potter bellow, then the shot of Bellatrix's curse hitting the hut, but Potter didn't miss a beat. "He trusted you!"

"Go on," Snape ordered. I immediately left, the fire from the hut lighting my way as I made it to the apparation point. I turned, only slightly feeling the effects of apparition, before coming face to face with my mother, the Dark Lord standing off to the side like a disease, and I knew for a fact that he was the only reason I wasn't hugged to death then and there.

I was back at the Manor, but somehow I can't bring myself to call this place home.

**:.:.:.:.::.::.:.:.::.:.:.::.:.::.::.::.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I don't even know how long it has been. But what can I say, I'm a preoccupied teenage girl who likes to hang out with her friends. Can anyone blame me? So, please review, and I'll try to update faster, because I'm really excited for these next chapters. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


End file.
